Payback on the Player's
by mersedez2001
Summary: The guys head back to college, eager to get a start on their yearly bet. They meet their newest targets who decide to seek revenge against the guys for their well known player status. Will the player's get played? AH
1. Chapter 1: We're Off

**Chapter 1: We're off **

**BPOV.**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned as I roll over and smack my hand down on my alarm to stop the annoying beeping. I apparently smacked the alarm a little to hard causing it to fly off the bedside table and crash onto the floor taking a glass of water down with it, landing a puddle of water into my shoes.

"Great start to a huge day." I grumbled.

Today is the day that Alice, Rose, and I all set of for our biggest adventure yet. College. Being the Three Musketeers that we are, we have our fair share of adventures. You name it and we have done it. But college…college is going to be our biggest one yet. A new city, a new school, a new and bigger group of people to wrap around our fingers.

At Forks high, we were always the 'it' people. The popular girls, the girls to hang around with if you wanted to be popular. Well in all honesty, Alice and Rosalie were the _it_ girls. I always saw myself as just along for the ride. But oh what a ride it was.

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling still groaning about it only being 5 a.m. and I was forced to be awake.

I was startled out of my mental bitching about the early time by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Bells, you awake yet?" Charlie asked cracking the door open slightly and peering inside.

"Yeah, dad, I'm awake." I answered. "I'm just trying to talk myself into getting out of bed."

"Well you better hurry up. The girls will be here soon and you still have to load your stuff in the truck."

I looked over to the few boxes in the corner that I had to put in the back of my truck. It consisted of mostly my books and very few clothes. Alice made sure that I was well stocked with designer and stylish clothes but I was leaving most of them behind because for one, me and Alice didn't see eye to eye on style. Where she was all about the latest fashion trends I was all about comfort. Alice's goal in life was to change my views on fashion. And two, there was way to many clothes and I just plain didn't know what to take. Alice wouldn't be happy with me when she sees I'm leaving all her choice clothes behind.

"Oh, and Bella," Charlie said ripping me from my daydreaming, "I made us breakfast for your last morning here. So hurry up and come down stairs before it gets cold."

I stared at the door as Charlie disappeared down the stairs. _Oh god, Charlie cooked. That's not good._ I jumped out of bed and threw on my well worn hip hugger jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I slipped on my shoes, to feel the water that had dumped soak threw my socks.

"Damn it." I groaned as I toed my shoes back off and changed my socks.

After throwing my shoes in the dryer I headed down the stairs to the kitchen to see what kind of a disaster Charlie had made.

Charlie was sitting at the table eating, looking very proud of himself. I sat across from him at the table looking at everything he had made. Apparently he had been awake for awhile. Sitting on the table there was eggs, bacon, sausage, has browns, and pancakes.

"Wow, this looks good dad." I smiled.

I filled a plate with a little bit of everything. I was a little nervous about eating it since Charlie was a horrible cook. I had taken over the cooking after I broke a tooth on a hamburger he made and then he had a grease fire set with the same hamburgers.

"Thanks. I don't really know if it's all edible but I wanted to do something nice for you." Charlie openly admitted that he was a horrible cook and stepped aside for me to take over after he had to pay to have my tooth fixed on his hamburger that I nicknamed "Charlie's world infamous rock burgers."

"Well, it smells good." It did actually smell good, which gave me a little bit of hope on the taste.

I stared at the plate wondering where to start. I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. It was so over cooked that it splintered in my mouth like a piece of glass when I bit down. The sausage was the complete opposite, it was still frozen in the middle. I quickly gave up on the meat.

I took a bite of the pancake to find that there were clunks of dry batter that wasn't mixed in very well. I ate the rest of the pancake while drinking all of my milk and juice to get the pancake down.

Just as I was finishing up breakfast and rinsing off my dishes there was a knock at the door, followed by Alice and Rosalie bouncing into the kitchen. "Who's ready for college?" They were chanting.

"Morning girls." Charlie said from the table. "You guys hungry? There's plenty of food."

Rose and Alice eyed the food on the table then glanced towards me. I shook my head slightly.

"No thanks, Charlie. Our parents made us a big send off breakfast." Alice answered.

"That's just as well." Charlie said, while standing to clean off his plate. "It wasn't very good. I should just stick to cooking with the microwave. I cant believe you ate it all Bells."

"It was good, dad." I lied.

"You are the worlds worst liar." He snorted.

"We have a long drive ahead of us. Are you ready to go Bella?" Rose asked.

"I just have to put my stuff in the truck."

Rose and Alice followed me up to my room to help me carry my stuff down to the truck. As soon as I saw Alice's displeased facial expression I realized I should have loaded my truck before they got here.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" She asked pointing to my boxes in the corner.

"My stuff."

"There is three god damn boxes. And two of them are filled with books." She screeched, riffling threw the boxes.

Rose sat on the bed stifling a laugh as we watched Alice rip threw my closet stuffing the boxes with more clothes. I watched her and ignore her mumbling rant about how a person could live on bare essentials and my need for extensive fashion lessons.

Once the boxes were filled, not to Alice's complete satisfaction, but before the boxes could rip apart in protest we took the boxes down and loaded them in the back of my truck with all of Rosalie and Alice's stuff.

I went in the house to retrieve my shoes from the dryer and said my goodbyes to Charlie, with the promise that I would call once we got there and a call frequently after that.

Alice and Rose were standing by Rosalie's BMW waiting for me, by the looks of it impatiently.

"Finally ready?" Alice asked.

"Definitely ready." I answered.

"Good then lets go." Rose cheered. "There are college hunks waiting for us." And with that we were off.

**EPOV**

I was just finishing up packing my last bag when Emmett came barreling threw the door into my bedroom, causing me to just about jump out my skin.

"Aww. Did I scare you Eddie boy?" Emmett laughed.

"Yes you asshole. Ever heard of knocking?"

Emmett seemed to think about it for a second. "Nope. Are you almost ready? I wanna get going."

"Yeah. I was just zipping up my last bag. Where is Jazz? He ready?" I asked as I picked up my last bag to take down to the car.

"Last I saw him he was ogling himself in front of the mirror." Emmett snorted.

I grabbed up my last bag and headed for the stairs to head for the car. Passing by the bathroom I stopped to see Jasper fixing his hair in the mirror, just as Emmett had said.

"You look pretty enough, now lets go."

"Not everybody can roll out of bed with that perfect hair you think you have. If I don't tame these curls they go crazy. I cant get this one to sit right." Jasper said while rubbing some sort of hair crap into the unruly curl that just kept popping back out of place.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Your such a girl, Jasperella."

"Whatever Dickward."

"Chick fight later." Emmet said. "I want to fuckin go already!"

"None of you are going anywhere until you have eaten breakfast." Esme said, making us all jump at her sudden appearance. "And watch the language guys. I will kick ass if need be."

We all laughed and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carlisle was already seated at the table eating the big breakfast Esme had made.

"Morning guy. You all ready to leave?" Carlisle asked as we took our seats.

"You know it." Emmett said as he over filled a plate.

We all made small talk about our departure back to college. We had all started our freshman year in Seattle last year. Once we set foot on campus it was just like high school, we quickly became the most popular. Guys flocked to us because Jasper seemed to have a talent into talking people into selling him alcohol. And if he couldn't then Emmett could scare them into it with his size.

Girls flocked to us even more. Women were attracted to Emmett's huge size, he has been compared to a teddy bear , which we like to make fun of him for as often as possible. As much as we make fun of Jasper's hair, women love it. As for me, women say that they can get lost in my eyes. There green, that's all I see. And they say they cant get enough of my hair. I don't get that either. It's a fucking mess and I don't care nearly as much as Jasper does to try and tame it.

I noticed Esme out of the corner of my eye watching Emmett with a disgusted face.

"I hope you choke, Emmett." She said suddenly.

"Esme!" Carlisle laughed.

"Well geeze…look at him!"

We all looked at Emmett who was shoveling his food into his mouth so damn fast I was surprised that he didn't choke. We all laughed that he seemed to be oblivious to the stares he was getting for his apparent hurry to finish eating and leave.

"What?" Emmett finally asked.

"Are you in that big of a hurry to get away your father and me?" Esme asked.

"Of course not, mom." He said around a mouthful of food. "I'm just excited to get to school."

"Uh huh." Esme huffed. She didn't look convinced at all.

After we finished breakfast, we headed outside to load all of our stuff into the car. We loaded everything into the back of Emmett's jeep. I was following behind them in my most prized possession…my Volvo.

We went in said goodbye to our parents then headed back out to our cars to hit the road.

"Lets go!" Emmett yelled climbing into the driver seat of his jeep. "We got college hottie's waiting for us!" And with that, we were off.


	2. Chapter 2: Spot Thief and Cock Blocker

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. As for the plot...that's all mine.**

**Chapter 2: Spot Thief and Cock Blocker **

**BPOV**

The drive from Forks to Seattle wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. We made good time even though my beloved truck of course wouldn't go over the speed limit, which I'm sure annoyed the speed queen herself, Rosalie.

Pulling into the school parking lot proved to be a bit strenuous. It was almost completely full. I was searching for a spot closest to the dorm building so that we wouldn't have to carry our stuff all the way across the parking lot. That didn't sound fun at all.

I followed behind Rosalie who pulled into a parking spot with one empty right next to it. I pulled into the tight spot hoping not to scrape the Jeep that was parked next to me. To make it worse there were two guys in the Jeep watching my every move.

I made it in the parking spot safely without harming anything or anyone. Once I turned off the engine and hopped out I heard a car coming to screeching halt right behind me. I turned around to see a very pissed off looking guy getting out of a shiny silver Volvo.

_Hmm…maybe gay._

"What the fuck?" He hollered. "You took my parking spot."

I spun in a circle and bent to look under the truck then straightened up plastering the most menacing smile on my face I could conjure up. "I'm sorry but I don't see your name on it."

"I was sitting right there," he pointed to behind himself, "waiting to pull in when you barreled that hunk of shit in here."

"I didn't see you." I laughed. Which was true, I didn't see him. I was busy looking for a spot.

"Maybe that's why you shouldn't have a driver's license." He growled.

"Oh well. I have a drivers license and a parking spot. That's more then you have." I heard Rose and Alice giggling behind me.

"Just move out of my spot."

"Umm…no."

"Fine then." He said and climbed back into his car. He backed up then pulled back up right against my bumper. He climbed out of the passenger side door and went to stand next to the jeep.

"What the fuck, asshole?" I yelled. "How am I suppose to put the tailgate down?"

"Not my problem." He smiled, which I wanted to slap right off his face.

We needed to put the tailgate down so that we could slide the heavy boxes out, but we couldn't with his damn car there.

"Bella, we'll just take a few bags for now and get the boxes later." Alice said while pulling a bag out of the back.

I pulled a bag out of the back of the truck then turned to look at the 'tailgate blocker himself', who was still leaning against the jeep watching my every move. "Have your car moved before we get back."

He laughed and said, "I don't know. I think I kinda' like this new parking spot. I think I might stay there for awhile."

"Ugh, eat me, ass wipe." I mumbled walking toward the dorm building.

"We just met, but maybe later sweetheart." He called after us.

_Hmmm…maybe not gay._

After grumbling up the hill to the dorms, with Alice and Rose who were giggling about the exchange I had just had, we made it inside to get our dorm room assignments.

We were on the second floor, which was the girls floor, the guys dorm being the third floor. Rose and Alice were roomed together, lucky bitches. I was hoping to get someone halfway normal. Hopefully someone who didn't chant in the middle of the night, worshiping some other worldly god or goddess or animal. After meeting the worlds biggest dick first off the bat I was pretty much afraid to meet anyone else.

"Wow, this isn't bad." I said commenting on there dorm room. The room had a bed on each of the two outside walls. On either side of the window were pretty good sized desks. There was a closet on each side of the door. There was plenty of walking room in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, I was expecting something tiny. We can make due with this." Rosalie said bouncing on the bed.

"It's not bad. But these closets are a joke." Alice complained. No closet in the world would ever please Alice.

"So, who's your roommate?" Rose asked.

"Umm…Lauren Mallory." I answered looking at the paper with my room assignment. The name didn't sound like she could be _real_ bad. But then again syphilis didn't sound like a real bad name either. Fun to say, I'm sure not fun to have.

"I guess I should go find my room and meet my new roommate." I left the room to find that my room was right next door.

I walked into my new room. Everything was exactly the same as it was in Rose and Alice's room, with the exception of all the pink that was plastered on one side of the room. When I groaned, taking in all the pink, the blonde girl sitting at the desk whipped around in her seat.

"Oh, hi. You must Isabella." She said jumping from her seat to come and shake my hand. "I'm Lauren."

"Bella." I corrected her, taking her hand. We chatted while I unloaded my bag I had brought in. She didn't seem _so_ horrible. I wasn't sure if the overfriendliness was an act or not. It was definitely going to take me some time getting use to the Pepto-Bismol décor she had going on.

After we unloaded all of our belongings from the back of the truck, which we were able to get to because the ass wipes Volvo was gone, we decide to take a look around campus before the freshman orientation.

I was most looking forward to the "Welcome Back" party that was tonight. I was, however, _not_ looking forward to the three hour makeover session Alice was planning before the party.

Walking around campus proved to be fruitful. We found an on campus coffee shop. Coffee was my one addiction, so I was very happy when we stumbled upon it.

After getting coffee and heading back to the dorms, I was telling Lauren that I would see her after orientation. I was juggling my coffee cup in one hand while trying to get my book bag on the other arm and trying to open the door. Once I got the door opened and stepped outside the room I ran, physically, straight into a brick wall, spilling my coffee all over my white t-shirt.

"What the fuck?" I said as I looked at my shirt then up to see what I ran into. I was met by the dazzling green eyes of, whom else, Volvo boy.

"Is it your goal to ruin my day?" I barked.

"That wasn't my intention but, it's becoming quite fun." He snickered.

"Asshole." I mumbled as I walked down the hallway to meet Alice and Rosalie for the orientation. Of course I was already late so I didn't have time to go back and change my shirt. Hopefully nobody would notice the now huge brown stain down the front.

"Baby!" I heard Lauren gush just I was making my way to the end of the hall. I turned back just in time to see Lauren throw her arms around his neck and pull him into the room, all while he was staring after me with a crocked grin.

I knew there was going to be something wrong with Lauren. She was Volvo boy's _girlfriend_. This day just kept getting better and better.

**EPOV**

Having that girl steal my parking spot when I first arrived at school had pissed me off. It may not have been my assigned parking spot, but first off everyone knew that that was were I parked, and second I was sitting there waiting to pull in. How do you just whip your hunk of junk in? It's called common courtesy no to do that.

Pulling up behind her so that she couldn't get into the back of her truck and watching her reaction had pleased me. But my amused mood didn't last long when I had to park all the way at the other side of the lot.

After unpacking all of my stuff in my room, I decide to pay Lauren a visit, to blow off a little steam before me, Emmett, and Jasper's first of the year bet. Lauren was my first college conquest, and I was quick to realize that she was happy to oblige when I needed a quick release. I had absolutely no romantic feelings for the girl, but she was pretty and had a pretty talented mouth.

Before I could even knock on the door, it flew open and I was ran right into, by none other then the Spot Stealer herself. She was trying to balance a coffee and her bag. Running into me caused her to dump the coffee down the front of her. I was trying desperately to stifle a laugh.

I was trying to pay attention to what she was saying but, she dumped the coffee down her white shirt making it transparent. I was telling myself to look at her face and not her now almost exposed chest, but hey lets face it, I'm a guy with a well known sexual reputation, and it was pretty damn hard not to look.

After she walked away I couldn't help but watch her go, as much as she was annoying me, there was just something about her. I wasn't sure what, but there was something.

"Baby!" Lauren squealed, wrapping her arms around me and pulled me into the room.

"Hey Lauren." I hated when she called me 'baby' and I wasn't going to return the sentiment. "Who was that girl?"

"That's Bella. My new roommate."

Of course she would be living in my easy access room. Someone with power hated me. Damn this day just kept getting worse and worse.

"I'm glad you're here. It has been a long and lonely summer." Lauren said.

I could agree on the long part but I knew damn well it wasn't lonely for either of us. I didn't voice that out loud, I didn't want to piss her off.

"Sure has." I lied.

Lauren pushed me down on her bed, I looked over to Bella's bed and the thought to get my release on her bed was tempting. I thought better of it though. I may be an ass sometimes but I'm not that damn vindictive.

Lauren was usually a talker before we did anything but today she seemed to be in as much of a hurry as I was. Lauren tried kissing me but I quickly turned my head and her lips landed on my neck. She licked and bit which was quickly getting me hard.

Just as I opened my eyes I saw the picture that was on the desk, it was of Bella and an older man. _Well that's gonna be fuckin distracting._

Lauren scooted down my chest, pulling my shirt up and kissing down my chest, scraping my sides with her acrylic nails. Even though they were fake, that shit felt good.

Once she made it to the top of my pants she unbuttoned it quickly pulling them down along with my boxers, springing me free of the tight confines of my jeans.

Lauren licked once across the tip collecting all the pre-wetness that had gathered there then looked up at me and said, "We have to kinda make this quick before Bella comes back."

Of course she had to go and say her damn name.

I threw my head back on the pillow trying to block Bella from my mind as Lauren took as much of me into her mouth as she could. She kept up with her rhythm, distracting me from the Spot Stealer.

I closed my eyes to revel in the sensation that was happening down below. Once I closed my eye's all I could see was chocolate brown eye's staring back at me. I quickly opened my eye's to see that damn picture on the desk taunting me.

I pulled my leg up on the bed and removed my shoe and whipped it at the picture causing it to drop to the floor. I looked down to see that Lauren was completely oblivious to my destroying her room.

Looking at Lauren I felt my hardness start to slip away. I closed my eyes again to see the seductive brown eyes again, and my cock suddenly sprang back to life. _This isn't good._

I wrapped both of my hands into Lauren's hair grabbing hard and slamming her head down until I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat. I kept my hands in her hair setting her at a fast and hard pace.

"Oh god…" I moaned. "Mmm."

Just as I was finally getting somewhere the door flew open and there stood Bella looking completely shocked. She just stared, stunned into silence.

While Lauren scrambled to cover us with a blanket, Bella seemed to come out of her trance.

"Oh shit…um…I , uh…" She was turning from side to side trying to avert her eyes. She looked like a mouse trapped in a corner.

"I'm sorry." She finally said and flew back out the door.

Lauren giggled and threw the blanket back off of us going back to her previous work. I dropped my head back on the pillow and ran my hands threw my hair. _Shit!_

I knew it was a lost cause. I couldn't finish knowing she was standing right outside the door.

"Lauren," I said pushing her off of me gently. "we're gonna have to finish this later."

Lauren sighed and flopped down on the bed next to me. "What about me?"

I fought the urge to snort and say, "What about you?" I knew I wasn't her only source and we all knew I got a hell of a lot more often then I gave.

"Tonight. After the party we'll finish this up." I lied while pulling my pants back up and searching for my missing shoe I had lobbed across the room.

Lauren didn't look pleased that I was leaving but I needed the hell out of this room. I braced myself before opening the door, but thankfully the hallway was clear of anyone, more importantly, cleared of Bella.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way to Emmett and Jasper's room. Not only was she a parking spot stealer but now she was a damn cock blocker.

"What's up with you, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked as I made my way into there room. "You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Well cheer up our bet starts tonight and we got tons of fresh meat this year."

I was thankful for that.

I sat at Jasper's desk fiddling with his guitar while he and Emmett got ready for the party. All I did was change my clothes, and then wait. We waited for what seemed like hours while jasper worked on hair. Christ he's a girl. He could put any women to shame in mirror usage, I swear.

As we made our way to the back of the dorm building, where the party was being held, we were discussing the terms of the bet.

"Okay, just a recap." Emmet said. "The other two pick the girl for you. There is absolutely no sex of any kind with anyone else until the bet is over. It has to be full intercourse to win. Winner takes all, five hundred bucks from each loser."

We had been doing this same bet since we were sixteen. I have won every single time, it had been close a few times but I still remain undefeated, I knew I would still hold that title after this bet.

Looking around at all the freshman at the party I smiled and said, "This is going to be quick and easy, boys."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to say this at the end of the last chapter, so I'm saying it now instead. This is my first attempt at a fanfic story, so please don't be to awful harsh ;) Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review. All reviews will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the games begin

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. I own everything else ;)**

**Chapter 3: Let the games begin**

**BPOV**

I stood in the hallway shocked after just walking in on what appeared to be a very aggressive blow job. After a few minutes I decided to just go to Rosalie and Alice's room. I _did not _want to be standing there when either of them walked out of the room.

I was praying this was not going to be an everyday thing. I did not want to be shut out of my own room constantly.

I plopped down on Alice's bed when I went into there room, throwing my bag on the floor by the bed.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked.

"You know that Volvo boy?" I said angrily. "I ran into him again."

"Are you serious?" Alice laughed from the closet, where she was digging for her party clothes. "Well I see you're not soaked in another beverage, so did it go better this time?"

"Well…he wasn't wearing any pants. And he had a blonde head attached to his crotch."

"What?" Rosalie screeched, her eyes just about bugged out of head.

"He's in my room right now getting head from my roommate." I complained.

"And you walked in on them?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I just sorta stood there for a minute. I didn't know what the hell to do."

"So…you walk into the room and see your roommate and your 'new best friend' gettin busy, and you just stand there and watch?" Alice started laughing.

"It's not funny." I threw a pillow at Alice.

"What did they do when you walked in?" Rose asked.

"_She_ threw a blanket over them while _he_ just stared at me like a weirdo."

"Oh my god." Alice laughed harder. "I can just imagine your face."

I was so glad she was finding the humor in it. I definitely was not. Even Rose was trying, and failing, to hide her laughter.

It took almost a half an hour to get Alice to stop laughing. Then she started her pre-party make-over session. Since I didn't want to risk going back into my room to get my clothes, Alice got to not only do my make-over but also dress me, turning me fully into own personal Bella Barbie.

After the torture of Alice and her wicked fashion ways, we were finally ready to leave and head for the party. As we were leaving the room the door across the hall opened at the same time. A short light haired girl came bouncing out dragging behind her a taller girl who looked terrified.

"Oh, hello." The shorter girl said when she saw us. "You must be the new girls. I'm Jessica, and this is Angela." Angela waved shyly in our direction.

"Nice to meet you." Alice answered. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie and Bella."

"Are you heading to the party?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. You want to walk with us?"

As soon as we made it out the front door of the dorm building we could hear the thump of the music. We made our way to the back of the buildings to see the mass population of the students were already there. The hundreds of tiny lights hung around the yard were just being turned on, since the sun was starting to set.

There were dozens of grills going, the music blaring, and a large dance floor about half full of people dancing.

"There's Lauren. She's saving us a table." Jessica said walking toward a table near the edge of the dance floor.

Oh boy, I had a feeling this was going to be awkward talking to Lauren.

Lauren smiled at me as I sat down across from her. "Hey Bella. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I just learned to knock from now on." I laughed. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Edward?" She snorted. "No. Edward is un-dateable."

"Well, first off," she started to explain when she saw the confusion on my face. "Edward is romantically retarded. He wouldn't know romance if it smacked him in the face. And second, he is way too greedy in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"Well, he sure sounds like a winner." I laughed.

"If you want really good sex with absolutely no feelings or strings attached, he's your man."

"Oh Lauren, these are my friends Alice and Rosalie. Alice, Rose this is my roommate Lauren." I introduced.

After we all talked for a few minutes Rose decided to go to one of the food tables and get a drink.

"Uh oh." Jessica suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed to where Rose was standing and said, "Looks like Rosalie has become one of the newest targets."

We all watched as Rose stood with her back to us and a large, muscular guy was walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rose.

"Newest target?" I wondered aloud.

"Edward and his two side kicks, Emmet and Jasper, pick girls then make a bet about who can sleep with them first. They do it often because the bet never takes long. There all hot, obviously, so women find it hard to say no."

I snorted at that last comment.

We watched as Rose detangled the guys arms from around her, grabbed her drank and walked back towards us.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"That guy asked me if I wanted to dance. I told him I would love to but that I couldn't because I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

We all laughed and looked over to see the three guys standing in the middle of a large group of guys, all watching us.

"Jessica was just telling us how you have been targeted."

"Huh?"

"Apparently those three, make bets on who can sleep with a girl first. And it seems your one of the lucky new girls."

Rose suddenly got a very evil look on her face and said, "Well, I think he has finally met his match."

"Make him jump hurdles, Rose." I laughed.

"Umm…doesn't look like she's going to be the only one to get the chance to do that." Lauren said looking over my shoulder. "All three of them are heading this way, and since you're the only three new people here, looks like you're all the targets."

"Well, then I think it's time to knock them all down a peg." Alice bounced in her seat, looking very excited.

"I think they deserve a little payback on behalf of the female population." I stated.

All of the girls were all smiles with our evil planning. These boys needed to go down and we were just the girls to do that.

"This is going to be fun." I said.

**EPOV**

We were standing off to the side of the party, people watching. There seemed to be a lot of good choice new students.

"Me and Jasper already picked your girl, Edward." Emmet said while devouring his fourth hotdog.

"Well point her out so that I can get this over with quickly."

"Right there." Jasper pointed to a group of girls just sitting down to table across the yard from us. "The brown haired one."

I scanned the table and found who he was referring to, and mentally sighed. "Bella?" I asked incredibly.

"Yup. We figured since you seem to be such good friends it should be easy for you." Emmett laughed.

"I'm sure it will be. She seems to have a lot of pent up sexual frustration that I would _love_ to help her release."

Our small group was growing larger with guys wanting to see our newest picks. They all seemed to find the humor in me being paired up with the cock blocker, Bella.

"Well then I think you two should take her friends." They were all very attractive girls, but I was hoping her friends had the same anger issues she seemed to have.

"Emmett you can take the blonde. Jasper you have the short one." I stated.

They agreed quickly then we stood around listening to all the side bets that the other guys were making. They didn't seem to have too much faith in me this time, which was bull shit. I always landed my mark, never failed. Now would be no different.

The blonde stood from the table and walked to one of the food tables further down the line from where we were standing.

"Time to get this game started. Watch how it's done, boys." Emmett said walking away.

"Where watching, oh master." I laughed.

We all watched as Emmett walked up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug from behind. He talked in her ear until she wiggled from his grasp then walked away.

"What happened?" I asked Emmett when he made his way back to us looking like he had just lost his best friend.

"She said she can't dance because she's paralyzed from the waist down." He mumbled.

We all laughed at his expensive. "What were you teaching us? How to be blown off?"

"Hey Tyler do me a favor and get Lauren away from the table." I said. I was going to have a hard enough time with Bella; I didn't need Lauren drooling over me while I worked.

"You got it." Tyler said. Tyler Crowley was sometimes my wing man when I needed an annoying friend out of the way. It worked well for me, and Tyler didn't mind being used in that way.

Emmett, Jasper, and I followed behind Tyler towards the table the girls were sitting at.

"Hey Lauren, you want to dance?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." She stood and winked towards Bella. I wonder what that was about.

I sat in the seat next to Bella and said, "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett and my best friend Jasper."

"Bella." She said. "And this is Rosalie and Alice."

I extended my hand to her and she cringed away. "Sorry, I know what you have been doing with your hands. Have you washed?"

"Yes. I have washed." I said pulling my hand back. "About that. I'm sorry about what you walked in on earlier."

Alice snorted loudly and hid her face in her hands. Apparently the incident had been talked about.

"Don't worry about it, Edwin." Bella said.

"Edward." I corrected her.

"Huh?"

"My name is Edward not Edwin." She just shrugged.

"So, Rosalie." Emmett said. "How is your paralysis going?"

"I don't know. Weirdest thing, I can't feel it. I should go consult my doctor." She said then got up from the table and walked away with Emmett hot on her heals.

"Do you want to dance?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No thanks, but you can walk me to the bathroom." Alice said and stood from her seat.

"Umm…okay?" Jasper got up awkwardly, unsure of why he was walking her to the bathroom.

"Carry my purse, country boy." Poor Jasper.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Bella.

"No thanks, Edmund. I hate dancing." She said.

"Edward."

"Right, sorry." She looked anything but.

I was about to say something more to her to try and get her talking when Newton sat down at the table.

"Hey, Jess." He said then noticed Bella across from him. He extended his hand, which she took; I guess she didn't think he had been doing anything sexual before the party. Knowing Newton, he hadn't.

"I'm Mike." He said.

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Do you want to dance?" He pointed towards the dance floor. I couldn't wait to see Newton's face when she rejected him.

"Sure." She jumped from her chair. "I love dancing." _What the fuck?_

I watched with my mouth open as Bella and Mike made there way to the dance floor. For a girl the supposedly hated dancing, or at least did a few minutes ago, she was really good. I couldn't pry my eyes away from Bella's body as she ground her ass against Newton.

They danced for a few songs then made there way back to the table where I was still sitting with an amused looking Jessica.

"I thought you didn't like dancing?" I asked.

"I guess I do after all, Edger." She shrugged.

"_Edward_." I growled. How hard was that to remember?

At least Emmett and Jasper seemed to be having as hard a time as I was. Rosalie was just plain ignoring Emmett. And Alice was using Jasper as her personal butler. He stupidly seemed to be enjoying himself, which was very un-Jasper like.

I was getting a few words out of Bella here and there. Mostly she was talking to Newton, which was pissing me off. _Douche bag._ I never thought I would see the day that I had to fight Newton of all people, for a girl's attention.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night everyone." Bella said standing to leave.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked her.

"Oh, no, that's ok. You stay and enjoy yourself." Then she turned to Mike. "Do you want to walk with me?" This was seriously starting to piss me off.

Walking away Bella hooked her arm through Mike's then turned back with a grin and said, "Have a goodnight, Edwin."

I didn't bother correcting her this time. I don't know what game she was playing but, she wasn't going to win. I am the master at this head game, and Bella is not going to beat me.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**(; PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	4. Chapter 4:Group dates and Stalkers

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or it's characters. I'm just using them in my own little world. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Group date's and Stalkers**

**BPOV**

As Mike and I walked away from the party I was fighting the urge to turn around and see Edwards face as I walked away after rejecting him. When we made it around the corner of the building, and out of everyone's line of vision, I let go of Mike's arm and we both started laughing.

"Thanks for your help, Mike."

"It was my pleasure." He said still laughing. "It was worth it just to see Cullen's face as you kept blowing him off."

"It really was priceless."

Mike walked me to my door then turned to the door behind him. "I'm going to hang out with Jessica for awhile. Let me know if you need my help again."

"I will. Thanks again, Mike." I said then went into my room as Mike slipped into the room across the hall.

I changed for bed, just a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt, then lay down in bed. I couldn't keep the smile away as I thought about how angry Edward was getting that I couldn't remember his name.

He was definitely taken aback when I had agreed to dance with Mike instead of him. I hated using Mike to make another guy angry, so as soon as we got on the dance floor I had told Mike about my plan to make Edward regret the day he had thought he could use me to win a bet. Thankfully Mike was all for helping me in anyway I needed.

I'm sure he didn't mind at all that I was grinding myself all over him. I fell asleep thinking of new ways I could drive poor Eddie Boy insane.

********

"So, how did the rest of the night go after I left?" I asked as Rose and Alice as I walked to our first classes.

"Well," Alice started, "Edward just pretty much sat back and kept grumbling _Newton _over and over again. It was really funny. And Emmett and Jasper kept laughing at him, saying he's lost his touch."

"How did it go with Emmett and jasper?"

"I made Emmett carry me back to our room, then when he tried to kiss me goodnight I patted him on the head and told him he was a good boy." Rosalie said.

"You made him carry you?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah. With the paralysis, I couldn't very well walk now could I?" She laughed.

"And Jasper? How did that go?"

"It went good. I quickly realized that I could get that boy to do whatever I wanted him to. He seems to be a really nice guy though." Alice said in a daydream like state.

Rose and I glanced at each other then both said, "Uh oh."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you have known him for less then twenty-four hours and your already falling for him?" I asked.

"What? NO!" She responded defensively. "I just said he seems nice. That's all. Oh, and he does have really _great_ hair."

"Oh, god." I groaned.

"We will decide what to do next after classes." I said disbanding from them to head into my first class.

As I sat in English Literature, I was wondering when Edward would make his next move and what it would be. I didn't have to wait long to wonder because he was standing outside of my class room when the class let out.

"Hey, Bella." Edward yelled trying to catch up with me.

I turned to look at him as he caught up with me at the end of the hall. "Oh hey. Edwin right?"

He sighed loudly and said, "I am pretty sure you are doing that on purpose and I have to admit it's really getting on my nerves."

"Yes, I know it is, Ed_ward_. That's why I was doing it."

"That's just rude." He whined.

"No. it was funny." I laughed. "So did you want something?"

"Oh, yeah. I was waiting for you so that I could ask you…" I cut him off mid sentence.

"You were waiting for me? How did you know where I was?"

"The lady's in the office gave me your schedule."

"Why would they do that?" Shouldn't that be illegal?

"A few of the women in the office have a crush on me so I can get what ever I want from them. People's schedules, course changes, time extensions, stuff like that." He explained.

I was disgusted. "That is probably the most egotistical thing I have ever heard in my life."

"That's not egotistical, I'm just stating the truth." He defended.

"Whatever. So what is this question that you have been stalking me to ask?"

"I'm not stalking you…" He seemed exasperated by having to defend his actions. I was laughing internally. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight or something."

"Oh." I said thinking of an excuse to reject him. "I would but Mike already ask me out for tonight." I knew that would get him.

"_Newton._" He grumbled thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Maybe next time." I said walking away.

"Yeah. Next time." He said sounding dejected.

I laughed as I made my way out of the building leaving him in the hallway alone with his thoughts.

I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text to Mike.

**Wanna go out on a date tonight *wink wink* B**

His response came in almost immediately.

**Love to ;) M**

I had a feeling this going to be a good night.

********

After all of my classes for the day I headed back to the dorm to find all the girls sitting around the common room chatting and doing homework.

"I hear you have a date tonight, Bella." Jessica said as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" Jessica and Mike had been dating for a few weeks but hadn't decided to go public just yet.

"No, of course not. It's for a good cause." She laughed.

"You know if we could find to more guys, we could make it a group date." I said to Rose and Alice.

"I'll do it." The guy who was doing school work with Lauren said who we found out was Laurens lab partner, Eric.

"Cool. That was easy." Rose said. "We need one more."

"You can use my boyfriend." Angela said.

"Would he be interested?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. He loves stuff like this." She laughed.

"Are you sure your alright with us using your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Definitely. Watching the guys squirm last night was so much fun we want to see more."

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever done, using other girls' boyfriends to make other guys angry." Rose laughed.

"Hey Lauren, do me a favor and let it slip to Tyler that all three of us are going out on a group date." I said.

Lauren pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message then looked at me and said, "Your going to want to stay out for awhile tonight since I asked Tyler over since your going on a group date tonight with Alice and Rosalie." She winked.

"You think there going to follow you tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Definitely." Alice, Rose, and I all said at once.

"This is going to be fun." I laughed.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this shit. I never had to compete for a girl with another guy. And never ever would I have to compete with Newton. I am fuckin Edward Cullen, this shit doesn't happen to me.

I was still seething as I walked into Emmett and Jasper's room.

"What happened now?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's got a date tonight with Newton." I grumbled.

"Oh, man. Your not doing so good," Emmett Laughed.

"Like your one to talk, Emmett. Rosalie turned you into her bitch making you carry her home." I pointed out.

"True. But I had her legs wrapped around me, and her tits pressed against my back. You couldn't even get a hand shake, because Bella fears you masturbate." Emmett laughed even harder.

"I do not have the need to masturbate." I had a feeling that statement would change here soon if I couldn't get Bella to cooperate.

Before Emmett could come out with some more humorless banter, Tyler walked in the door. "You know your girly has a date tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes. With fuckin Newton." I said plopping down in the chair at the desk.

"Why?" He asked then continued before getting an answer. "All I know is she is going on a group date with Alice and Rosalie. Tanya invited me over while Bella is gone."

Emmett and Jasper perked up with interest once Alice and Rosalie were mentioned.

"Who are the other two guy's?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know Newton was one of them."

"Find out where there all going." I said to Tyler. Turning toward Emmett and Jasper I asked, "Coming with me tonight?"

"Damn straight." Emmett said while Jasper nodded in agreement.

********

"Ready?" I asked wanting to head out to follow the girls on there date.

Emmett and Jasper both nodded as we left the room.

"What? You don't have to spend an hour on your hair, Jasper?" I mocked shock.

"Funny, asshole. No, I'm wearing a hat." We were all trying to be as inconspicuous as possible in hopes that we wouldn't be spotted.

"So where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Tyler said there all going to see a movie, then to dinner. He couldn't find out who the other two guys were, so I guess it will be a surprise."

We went to the movie theater and stood in line for the movie that Tyler said they were going to see. Emmett wasn't to thrilled that it was a horror movie.

"Should we hold hands when we walk in so that we look like were on a date?" Emmett asked wrapping his arm around Jasper's shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jasper practically shrieked.

We made our way threw the ticket line then had to wait for what seemed like forever for Emmett at the concession stand. Once he was finally done getting all his junk food we went into the theater. We sat toward the back and waited for them to arrive.

We only waited through a few minutes of wondering if we were at the right movie before they all walked in. Bella was with Mike and Rosalie and Alice were with Ben and Eric. They all sat in a row three rows down from us.

"Ben and Eric? Seriously?" Emmett said unbelievably. "There with the nerd brigade?"

"Can we throw stuff at them?" Jasper said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Wait until the lights go down." I answered laughing at his question.

Just as the lights went down I saw a handful of popcorn leave Jaspers hand, and rain down on Ben. Ben brushed himself off then wrapped his arm around Alice.

I took a box of candy from Emmett and threw a milk dud hitting Mike square in the back of the head. We all sunk down in our seats laughing as Mike and Bella spun around in there seats.

Me and Jasper were laughing at the movie which in our opinion was not as scary as the trailer's had led us to believe. What was funnier then the movie was Emmett who was hugging his tub of popcorn like it was his only safety from the bad man on the screen.

Every now and then we were throwing candy and popcorn at the guys. I growled as Bella kept jumping when something scary happened and Mike would hold her tighter.

I stopped using the back of Mike's head as a dartboard with my milk duds when Bella wrapped her hand through Mike's hair. I was mentally growling at the bastard.

After about the fifth time of Emmett shrieking next to me like a little girl and spilling popcorn all over my lap I turned to him and said, "Will you stop screaming?"

"I'm sorry. This movie is scary as fuck." He said, his eyes unable to leave the screen as he sank lower and lower in his seat.

I rolled my eyes as he jumped again before he even finished his sentence.

As the movie was coming to it's end I decided we should get out of here before the lights came back on. Jasper and I stood to exit the row and noticed that Emmet was still glued to his seat.

"Come on." I whispered.

"We cant leave yet. I have to see the end to make sure the killer is dead."

"We will watch it again so you can make sure, you big ass baby."

"Are you insane? I don't want to ever watch this shit again!" He said a little to loudly, causing people around us to laugh.

"Let's go!" I said.

Emmett groaned, gathered all his candy, and finally left his seat. For such a big guy, he sure was a pussy sometimes.

We went out to the car and waited for them all to exit to see where they were going next. Tyler had said they were going to eat but, we didn't know where.

We followed them as they drove to a restaurant a few blocks from the movie theater. The restaurant was a fancy French place. We waited a few minutes after they all went into the restaurant before we went in also.

We saw them in a corner booth and I tipped the waitress to seat us at the other side of the restaurant, where we could still see them but were blended in enough to go unnoticed.

Jasper ordered a light dish and I just ordered a drink then we looked at Emmett as he ordered, which I didn't think was ever going to end. How he could constantly eat so much and still keep his muscular physique, I had no idea.

We sat and ate, making small talk as we watched the girls from across the room. We were disgusted as we watched Mike, Ben, and Eric were feeding the girls from there own plates.

"I didn't think there would ever be a day when I would say this but, I have lost my appetite." Emmett said pushing his plate away.

Our waitress kept getting in my line of vision when she would come to out table, more then she needed to. She was over flirting with me, which I usually enjoy, but tonight it was just fucking annoying.

Suddenly a male waiter walked to our table and handed me a black bill holder and said, "This is from the ladies over there."

We looked to see him pointing out Bell, Alice and Rosalie who were standing by the door putting there jackets on.

I opened the bill holder to find a bill and note that read:

Stalkers,

Thanks so much for dinner.

Bella, Rose, Alice

"One hundred and forty dollars? What the fuck did they eat?" Emmett questioned loudly.

We looked up to see Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all wave to us as they walked out hand in hand with Mike, Ben, and Eric.

"Shit." I breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up within the next few days. Please leave a review…let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Date night and Golf balls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Just this story…that's mine.**

**A/N: A couple things were brought to my attention. First, In the last chapter Lauren sent Tyler a text then Tyler told Edward that Tanya sent him a text. It was Lauren who sent it, not Tanya. That was my mistake. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused. **

**Second thing, someone said there should be a warning about not drinking soda while reading so here you go. WARNING: Drink and read at your own risk. ****J**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Date night and Golf balls**

**EPOV:**

I sat back in my chair at the table, running my hand through my hair just staring at the note and bill, while the girls all left the restaurant laughing at our expense.

We just got played, and that shit was not cool. You cannot play the player. Bella was not going to beat me at my own game. Now this was more then just the bet. My new mission was to prove to Bella that I was the master at all mind games.

"Seriously, what the hell did they eat?" Emmett was still going on about the cost of there bill.

"Get over it, Emmett. Let's just pay and get the hell out of here." Jasper said pulling out his wallet.

We split the combination of the two bills even thought I had to fight Emmett to chip in. He had many reasons for why he should not have to pay, this wasn't his idea, he didn't get to watch the rest of the movie, he wasn't able to get dessert, and my favorite, he just plain didn't want to.

We left the restaurant and went straight back to the dorms. I had to fight the urge to go straight to Bella's room and see if she was still with Newton. I thought better of it and went to my room instead.

I fell asleep thinking of how I could win this little mind game me and Bella were apparently in. She would not beat me, that much I knew to be true.

********

I dressed for the day, grabbed my books and my backpack, throwing my newest sheet music into my bag, and headed out the door to my first class. My first class was music history. My life revolved around music, I loved everything about it. I think music was the one thing I loved more then women.

As I was learning about the historical music greats, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. It was obvious that last night was a set up. I couldn't help but wonder if Newton was in on it or if she actually liked him. The nagging voice in the back of my head was praying he was part of the act.

After class, I hurried across campus to where Bella's class was getting out at the same time as mine.

"I see your still stalking." Bella said when I caught up with her.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. I would call it obsessively admiring." I said thoughtfully.

"Well obsessively admire someone else." She turned to leave then turned back with a menacing smile. "That reminds me. Thanks for dinner."

"I would say it was my pleasure but, that would be a lie. How did you even get the waiter to give us your check anyways?"

"He had a crush on me so I could get him to do anything I wanted him to do." She said copying my response from yesterday.

"Egotistical."

"Just stating the truth." She laughed. "So, how did you enjoy the movie?"

"What movie?" I played naive.

"Oh don't even act like you weren't there. Even people that were outside could hear Emmett screaming."

I knew his loud mouth would get us caught.

"But in his defense, it was pretty scary. Thank god Mike was there to hold me." I suddenly had the urge to kill Newton. She knew just the mention of his name was pissing me off.

"Well tonight you're going out with me." I stated.

"Oh, am I." she said sarcastically.

"Yes. I figure you owe me. If I'm going to pay for a meal for you then you could at least eat with me."

She seemed to think about it for a second then said, "I'm sorry but tonight I'm washing my hair."

"Seriously? Will that evil mind of your and that is the best you can come up with?"

"My grandmother is sick?" She laughed.

"Uh-uh. You're going." She didn't look too convinced of that.

Suddenly Alice walked up and joined the conversation. "Hi, Edward. What are we talking about?"

"Hello, Alice. I was just inviting you and Bella and Rosalie out to dinner tonight with myself and Jasper and Emmett." I explained. I tacked her and Rosalie on in hopes that she would convince Bella to go.

"Oh, that sounds great." She beamed. "We will see you tonight then."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her off with her. I laughed to myself as I heard Bella complaining to Alice.

"What the hell, Alice?" Bella asked.

"What? It will be fun."

I listened until they were out of hearing range, then I headed in the opposite direction, towards my next class.

After all of my classes for the day I met up with Emmett and Jasper in the cafeteria. I sat down at the table and started picking through the salad I had gotten and listened as Emmett and Jasper arguing about something.

"It is too possible." Emmett argued.

"Emmett, you can not build your own rocket launcher." Jasper argued back.

"And why cant I?"

"Because you will, and I'm fairly confident on this, kill yourself, and you will probably take down the whole school with you." Jasper pointed out.

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion as I listened to there conversation. "You want to build a rocket launcher?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes, but Jasper wont help me." He whined. Emmett and his weird ideas. Mostly he just managed to get himself hurt or one of us hurt.

"Well, forget about that for now. We're going out tonight." I said taking a bite of my salad.

Emmett dropped his fork on his plate and said, "I am not going to watch that movie again. You cannot make me. I am bigger then you damn it!"

Jasper started laughing, "He had to sleep with the light on last night."

I shook my head at Emmett in disbelief, "Big baby." I mumbled. "No, were going out to dinner with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie."

Jasper perked up. "Where are we going? When are we going?"

"Calm down Skippy. I don't know yet where we are going. We're going later tonight so you will have plenty of time to fix your hair up, princess."

"Stop calling me a princess!" Jasper shouted making everyone in the cafeteria turn and look at him. Emmett and I laughed as Jasper tried to hide himself from all the stairs he was getting.

"If this dinner costs even half as much as last night's dinner, you're paying for it yourself, Edward." Emmett threatened.

********

"Jasper, why are we always fuckin waiting on you?" I complained as he stood looking, in what else, the mirror.

We decided we were going to a nice restaurant but nothing nearly as fancy or expensive as last night. I did not want to pay another two-hundred dollar bill.

"I'm ready quit your bitching." Jasper said as he threw on a jacket and headed out the door.

We went down the girl's floor and went to Bella's door to find a note saying to go to the next room down the hall. We walked to the next door hoping it wasn't a trick.

After knocking, the door opened to reveal a smiling Alice, who grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped down the hallway.

"You look great." Emmett complimented Rosalie when she came out the door. Emmett took her by the hand and followed after Jasper and Alice.

"You look nice too." I said to Bella as she came out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." She said walking past me.

Well, this was going to an interesting night.

**BPOV**

Watching Alice get ready for our group date tonight had been comical. Edward wouldn't tell her where we were going. The only thing he said was to dress comfortably.

Alice dug through her wardrobe for hours trying to figure out to wear. She kept complaining that there were different types of comfortable. And her definition of the word was much different then other peoples.

I decided to just wear my favorite pair of well-worn hip hugger jeans and a comfy t-shirt with my hoodie over top of it. I threw on my trusty sneakers and I was ready. Rose dressed similar to me while Alice went in the opposite direction. She was dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans, a low cut shirt, and a pair of stilettos.

When the guys picked us up, Edward looked good. He was wearing loose fitting jeans, with a buttoned up flannel shirt over top of a white wife-beater. However, there was no way in hell I was going to admit to him that he looked good. He did not an ego boost. I would just keep that tidbit to myself.

We all rode in Emmett's jeep together. To where, we still didn't know. Finally, we pulled up and parked in front of a mini-golf course. Alice didn't look happy.

"Golfing?" She shrieked. "Are you kidding me?"

"It will be fun, Alice. I promise." Jasper tried coxing her out of the jeep.

Alice stepped out onto the ground and pointed to her shoes. "How am I suppose to golf in these shoes?"

"I did warn you to dress comfortably." Edward pointed out. That comment was not going to improve her mood.

Nope it didn't…she growled at him.

"Don't worry, Alice. You can go barefoot, and if need be I will carry you the whole time." Jasper said grabbing her hand and she followed behind him, not looking too pleased with the barefoot suggestion.

We all picked out our golf clubs and balls, leaving Emmett with the hot pink ball.

"Aww…what the hell?" Emmett whined.

"I think it's cute, Emmy." I gagged at Rose's nickname for him.

"Yeah, cute for a girl." He mumbled. "Trade me for your ball, Bella."

I held up my green ball and said, "Sorry, _Emmy, _I don't do pink."

"How do you like living in your room that looks like someone threw up cotton candy all over it?" Edward asked referring to what I had been calling the Pepto-Bismol décor.

"I stay out of my room as much as possible. Bad things happen in there." I faked a shiver.

Alice starting snorting yet again. I wonder how long it's going to be before my walking in on Lauren giving head was no longer funny.

Edward looked away as Jasper asked Alice what was funny. Alice of course went into her story of me walking in on Lauren and Edward, in full detail. She even mimicked the face she assumed I had.

"Is that why you kept grumbling something about a cock blocker? No wonder you didn't pick the blue ball. You didn't want another one to go along with the set you already have?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Can we just play, and not talk about this?" Edward said trying to get Jasper and Emmett to stop laughing.

Edward and I hung back as we watched Jasper and Emmett showing Alice and Rose how to hold there golf clubs. They of course know how to play, they just want the guys to put there arms around them.

"Do you need me to show you how to putt?" Edward asked.

"Uh, no. I know how to play." I refused him.

"Just offering to help you out."

"I am going to own you in this game." I stated.

"Women, you can own me in anyway you want, except in this game." He stated. The sexual innuendo did not go unnoticed by me.

"We'll see about that." I said, "What do I get when I win?"

"Hmmm…" He thought about it as he twirled his golf club. "I will give you whatever you want _if_ you win. But _when I_ win…you have to go out with me tomorrow night, just you and me."

"Alright. And when _I _win, you have to go with me tomorrow night to Mike's party." I watched him as he visibly cringed at Mike's name. I knew that would get to him.

The game was actually pretty fun. Alice had shed her shoes on the first hole and Jasper offered to carry her shoes from hole to hole. He offered to carry her, but she said just the shoes was fine.

When we were almost done Edward was curious of the scores, which I lost the game of straws and had been forced to keep score for everyone. "What's the scores so far?"

"Me and you are tied for first, then Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and poor Emmett is last." I read off the scorecard.

"It's because of this damn pink ball." He complained walking up to take his turn.

We all stood back from Emmett as Emmett putted because he was a little reckless with his golf club. He had already hit Jasper in the shin, and almost took off Edwards head.

Emmett set his pretty pink ball down and took a swing completely missing the ball. He swore at the ball pulling his golf club back again hitting the ball to hard causing it to fly upward, smacking the Pinocchio statue, that the ball was suppose to go under, ricocheting the ball back towards us. We all ducked to get out of the way of the ball, unfortunately, poor Jasper was not fast enough, and the ball smacked him right in the side of the head.

"What the fuck Emmett!?!" Jasper screamed, causing the little kids behind us to gasp at his language.

I couldn't stop the laughing that kept washing over me as I listened to Emmett defend himself as saying it was an accident and jasper just getting more and more angry. The lump on the side of Jaspers head was already becoming visible.

"I hate this game." Emmett stated. "Who the hells idea was it to go golfing?"

"Actually it was your idea, Emmett." Edward answered. "I wanted to go bowling."

"Oh my god, No. He would kill somebody with a bowling ball." Jasper said holding his cold bottle of Pepsi to the side of his head.

My laughter came back with the image of Emmett bowling.

"You all suck." Emmett mumbled.

At the last hole, I beat Edward by one stroke. Which of course he first tried to say I cheated, and then turned it into a comment about how I now owed him a stroke, sexual innuendo intended. In his dreams, I remarked.

Emmett was last to take his turn. We were waiting around for him as he was taking his tenth shot. The object was to shoot your ball up a tube and into a clown's mouth. Emmett kept making his ball up the tube then the ball would hit the side of the clown's mouth and then fall back out. Then just to piss Emmett off just a little bit more, the clown would laugh.

"Come on, Emmett. Just call it a day and let's go eat." Edward tried to hurry Emmett along. We were all sick of waiting around for him, even though it was extremely funny.

"No. I need to beat this damn clown." Then the clown laughed again as Emmett's ball fell back out onto the ground. "This is pissing me right the fuck off!"

Suddenly Emmett picked up his golf club and swung at the clown, knocking the clowns nose clean off and whacking Jasper right in the knee.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jasper screamed hobbling away. Alice caught up with him and helped him walk.

I was doubled over in laughter along with Edward while Rose scolded Emmett who was still seething at the devilish clown, who was no longer laughing. I guess he didn't find it funny to lose his nose.

After we finally left the golf course, more by the owners force then by choice, we were heading to a restaurant.

"Do you like Mexican food?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Who doesn't love spicy food and chronic diarrhea?"

"I don't know anybody who doesn't like it." He laughed.

Dinner was interesting. The food was really good. But Jasper was not speaking to Emmett, who kept trying to apologize. Alice kept kissing the now huge lump on the side of his head. Edward was trying to talk his way out of going to Mike's party. There was no way I was letting him out of our bet. He lived for bets didn't he?

As we were all eating our desert of fried ice-cream I noticed Jasper kept taking quick glances toward Emmett. Suddenly Jasper threw his spoon down and hollered, "What? What are you staring at me for?"

"I'm not staring at you." Emmett said. "But, are you going to eat that?" He gestured toward Jaspers ice-cream.

"I am eating it, Emmett." Jasper said slowly.

Jasper went back to eating then after a minute said, "I can't eat with you staring at me."

Emmett quickly looked away and Jasper went back to eating. "Oh god, here, have it. I cannot eat with you looking at me. It's really creepy."

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Emmett asked innocently.

Jasper growled at Emmett.

Once we made it back to the dorms Rosalie and Emmett decide to go for a quick walk. Alice helped Jasper walk up to his room, who was still hobbling on his hurt knee. Edward walked me to my door.

"So," Edward started, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"You know what?" I answered. "I did. I have never been banned from a miniature golf course before."

"I wish I could say the same. So about this party tomorrow…"

"You're going." I cut him off. "I won fair and square."

"Alright." Edward whispered then leaned in slowly tipping his head slightly to kiss me.

I put my hands on his chest just as his lips got within inches of mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. "Sorry, but I don't kiss until like the sixth date." I lied.

"Well, it will be a busy day tomorrow, but I think we could fit five more dates into it." He joked.

"Nice try buddy. Goodnight Edward." Then I turned and entered my room without him, which I'm sure he wasn't expecting.

* * *

**A/N**:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was extremely fun to write. I know it seems that I targeted Jasper for all of the injuries, but it's funny to see quiet Jasper start screaming. Next chapter is Mike's party, which is off campus, so no chaperones. Which should be fun.**

***Please leave reviews on this chapter! They make me happy!***


	6. Chapter 6: Vodka pong and Strobe lights

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or its characters. I'm just using them for awhile.**

**Chapter 6: Vodka pong and strobe lights**

**EPOV**

The date had been interesting to say the least. I am never taking Emmett golfing ever again. At least I seemed to get Bella to talk more. We joked around which was a good thing. Being left at her door without even a goodnight kiss was, of course, not good. She was much better at this head game then I had given her credit for. But, I was not going to let her beat me.

I went up to my room to get a change of clothes and went to take a cold shower; this cold shower shit was getting on my nerves.

After my shower I stopped in to check on Jasper.

I opened the door to see Jasper lying on the bed with Alice nursing his hurt knee with a bag of ice.

"How you feeling, Jasper?" I asked sitting down on Emmett's bed.

"My knee is swelling, my head is killing me. Never again am I going golfing with Emmett." He groaned.

"That makes two of us." I laughed. "Are you going to that party tomorrow night?"

"If I can walk." He answered. "Are you going?"

"Yes, he is." Alice cut in. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You lost that bet to Bella. So, you have to go." She said then added, "If you don't like to lose, I guess you shouldn't bet." I think she was implying more then she was saying but, I dropped it.

I talked to Jasper and Alice for a few minutes then went to my room. They seemed to be getting close. If I lost this bet to Jasper I would be pissed. I have never lost and Jasper has never come to winning before.

But right now I had bigger problems, like Mike fuckin Newton's party that I _did not_ want to go to.

********

After my classes I went to the cafeteria to meet up with Jasper and Emmett. They were back on speaking terms, which was good. I hate when they put me in the middle of that shit.

"Eddie boy, you ready for the party tonight?" Emmett asked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Totally not looking forward to this party. Usually Newton's parties were boring; it was usually just the nerd brigade. And the only girls they could get to go I had already slept with. Not the place I want to be. But, Bella would be with me, so there was at least one silver lining.

"Where is he having this party at?" I asked.

"He's having the party at Felix's place." Jasper answered. Felix was my dorm roommate last year. He got his own place off campus this year, leaving me the room to myself.

"How did he get Felix to agree to that?" I asked amazed.

They both shrugged.

"Maybe it won't be so boring after all." Knowing Felix, there would be plenty of alcohol.

********

I told Jasper and Emmett that I would meet them in there room when I was ready to leave for the party, before going to get the girls.

I had just buttoned my pants when someone knocked on the door. I walked to the door with my shirt in hand, opened the door to find Bella. I noticed her eyes were zeroed in on my chest. I couldn't contain the grin that took control of lips.

"Hey, Bella." I opened the door further allowing her to walk in into my room. "How did you know where my room was?"

After Bella gained control of her eyes again she jumped up and down with mock excitement and said, "Oh my god you're _the_ Edward Cullen. Is there a girl in this school that doesn't know where your room is?"

"Very funny." I said sitting down on my bed to put my shoes on. "And no, no girls know where my room is. I don't bring girls here or I would get stalkers twenty-four seven."

"You are so full of yourself that I literally want to vomit right now." She said sitting herself of the empty bed across from mine. "Emmett told me where your room was. Were all waiting on you."

"Whatcha go in the bag?" I asked taking in the bag she had set at her feet.

"Ah, it's my drug of choice. Vodka." She said pulling out a bottle from the bag. "Mike said there was going to be beer but, I don't do beer."

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" I asked noticing she had about five bottles of vodka in the bag.

"Nah. Not me." She laughed.

I didn't know what she found so funny. I shrugged it off. I threw on my shirt even though I knew she was still staring at my naked chest. I put my jacket on and led Bella out the door to meet up with everyone else.

We all rode in Emmett truck even though Bella argued to take her truck. We all agreed that it would be better to take one vehicle if everyone was going to be drinking. It would be easier to leave behind one vehicle instead of three different ones.

Walking into Felix's place there where a lot more people then I expected. Of course Newton zeroed right in on Bella.

"Hey, Bella. I'm glad you came." Mike gushed. It didn't go unnoticed to me that his eyes kept wandering from her face to her chest.

I grabbed Bella's arm dragging her away from Mike before she could even respond to him. "Come on, I want you to meet Felix."

"I'll see ya later Mike." She called over her shoulder as I dragged her with me.

I saw Felix sitting on a bar stool in the corner of the kitchen. "Hey Felix." I clapped him on the back.

"Cullen!" He seemed like he had already been drinking for awhile, which wasn't odd for him. "I'm glad to see ya man."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." I said then I pulled Bella up next to me. "Felix this is Bella, Bella this is Felix. He was roommate last year."

Bella shook Felix's hand which seemed to hold on for a little longer then necessary. My jealous side suddenly taking over again and tightening my hand on hers that I still had and pulled her back to my side. I don't know where this jealous shit was coming from. Never before had I ever felt anything for one of my marks, most of all jealousy.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. You _brought_ a girl to a party? That is very un-Cullen-esque of you." Felix laughed at his own joke, which wasn't really a joke at all; I had never brought a girl to a party. I just left with them.

"All though I can see why you brought this one." Felix said looking Bella up and down. "When you get bored with Cullen, and you will, come find me."

Bella laughed and said, "I might just do that." I could tell she was uncomfortable.

I started dragging Bella away from Felix. "Where gonna go mingle."

Felix waved still laughing as we walked away. We walked into the living room to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper all dancing among other people. All of the furniture had been moved so that people could dance.

Bella and I walked outside to the back yard where the keg was. I grabbed a cup of beer while Bella just grabbed a bunch of cups. I raised an eyebrow at her in wonder as to what she was doing.

"Up for some beer pong?" She asked setting cups up on the Ping-Pong table.

"I thought you didn't like beer?"

"Okay, vodka pong?"

"Can my cups have beer?" I asked watching her half fill the cups on her side with vodka.

"Hell no. If I'm downing vodka, then so are you." Then she took out another bottle of vodka and starting filling up the cups on my side. Holy shit she was putting a lot of vodka in each cup.

I downed my beer then picked up the Ping-Pong balls. "You're going down Swan."

"In your dreams Cullen."

"So, what do I get if I win?" I asked as I threw my first ball.

She leaned on the table and seemed to think about it for a second. "If you win, you can have whatever you want." Then she licked her lips making my dick twitch.

I swallowed hard and said, "You just said a mouthful. Just like your going to have a mouthful later, when I win."

She fuckin laughed.

My ball sailed across the table and landed right into a cup. I smiled as she cringed and picked the cup up. My eyes widened as she downed the whole cup. Each cup had about five full shots in it.

We drew a crowed as we played. Emmett and Jasper were cheering for me while Rosalie was cheering for Bella. Alice was just sort of cheering in general. She was jumping like crazy and dancing in her spot.

"I want to play, I want to play." Alice chanted. She walked up to the table and pushed Bella out of the way. She picked up a ball and threw it so hard it bounced off the table and hit me in the face.

"Oops, I guess that was a little hard." She started jumping and clapping her hands again. "Oh-my-god-this-game-is-so-much-fun-I-love-this-party-I-just-want-to-dance-oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-run-around-the-house-Jazzy!-time-me!" she said all run together. I have had way too much to drink to be able to catch even half of what she said. Then she suddenly took off running.

"Jasper?" Bella said slowly. "What the hell is wrong with Alice?"

"I'm not really sure. She wanted to taste my Yager bomb, and she drank it all, then she became…well, what you saw." Must be Jasper had had quite a few, his speech was slurred.

"Doesn't that have redbull in it?"

"Yeah." He said starting to sway.

"Jasper!" She screeched. "Have you ever met Alice? She's a very energetic person. You can't give her an energy drink! Go find her!"

Jasper stumbled off as we laughed at his wobbling and went back to our game. Emmett and Rosalie joined the game as Bella was filling up more cups with vodka.

Our first game ended with Bella emptying all of her cups while I still had three left. "You know what that means, Bella baby! You owe me head." I smiled at her.

She leaned on the table and said, "Later." Then blew me a kiss. I groaned as my cock did a little happy dance in my pants.

We all laughed as Alice ran by yelling that someone was chasing her. "Damn it, Alice. Slow down" Jasper yelled trying to catch up to her.

I had probably downed about fifteen glasses of vodka before my vision started to blur, and every mother-fuckin-thing became funny to me. Emmett seemed as bad off as I was, maybe worse since his ping pong balls weren't even landing on the table. Bella and Rosalie on the other hand seemed to be completely fine.

**BPOV**

I laughed with Rose as Emmett threw his ball and it again completely missed the table. Edward and Emmett were totally trashed. Jasper was getting back to trashed now that he had finally rained in Alice and he could drink again.

"What exactly are we drinking?" Rose whispered.

"Flavored water." I laughed.

"And them?" She nodded toward Emmett and Edward.

"Straight vodka. We should probably end this game before they end up with alcohol poisoning. I didn't think they would actually drink this much."

"Idiots." Rosalie mumbled.

"Do you want to go dance, Edward?" I asked trying to get him away from the vodka.

"Yeah! You owe me a dance. No Newton this time." He slurred loudly.

I took him by the hand and led him into the house and into the living room, where there were a few people left. Jessica and mike were dancing along side Angela and Ben. I could see Felix, who kind of scared me, passed out on the kitchen floor.

We were all dancing for a few minutes, Edward getting extremely handsy, before Tyler and Lauren came into the room. Tyler decided we needed something different and turned out the lights and turned on a strobe light.

Mike suddenly yelled, "Oh shit, it's a fuckin occifer!" Then he threw himself on the floor.

"What the fucks an occifer?" Edward asked confused.

"I think he means officer." Angela laughed.

"What the hell is happening?" Emmett yelled. "The fucking room is spinning. Make it stop!"

"The rooms not spinning. Calm down." Rosalie said putting her hand on his chest to try and sooth him.

Edward was doubled over laughing.

"Everyone stop moving!" Jasper suddenly screamed making me jump.

"Jazz, no one is moving." Alice said. Edward's laughter was getting worse.

"Yes, you are all moving towards me in slow motion. It's freaking me out." He said backing into a wall.

I think Edward stopped breathing from his laughter. I heard him take in a huge breath then start laughing again.

Suddenly he straightened up and became extremely serious. "Bella, lets have sex right here. It will look like a porno in slow motion." Of course it was all slurred. "We can even get that occifer to join if you want." He started laughing again.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. There are a bunch of people in here." I answered.

"An audience." He said waving his arms around knocking Mike back down who had just pulled himself back up. "Every porno needs an audience. Or else, what's the point?"

"I'm going to throw up if the room doesn't stop spinning." Emmett threatened.

"Why is everyone moving so slowly?" Jasper asked from the corner he had backed himself into. Edward was back to his hysterical laughter.

"Tyler, could you turn the light back on?" I asked.

"I would but I can't see anything."

I looked over to Tyler and rolled my eyes.

"You don't see anything because you're facing the wall."

Tyler turned around slowly. "Holy shit, there you are. I thought I was going blind. Jasper, your right everyone is moving in slow motion. That is fucking creepy. Stop it."

Suddenly the lights came back on. Lauren was standing at the switch with a video camera. "Say hello to youtube everyone. This shit is golden."

That just started Edward on another round of laughter.

"Lets get you home." I said pulling Edward up to a standing position.

"Now you're talking my language." He mocked whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned on me as we made our way out to Emmett's jeep.

After a few minutes we got the keys from Emmett and hoped in the driver's seat after getting Edward into the passenger seat, which was not easy.

"Hey!" Edward screamed as I was pulling away from the curb. "Let's go get tattoos."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." I said.

"I want to get across my chest, 'don't hate the player, love the game'."

"I think the saying is 'hate the game'." I corrected him.

"Who would hate the game?" He scoffed. "It's a great game."

"You would know." I mumbled.

"I want to get 'Occifer Cullen'!" Emmett suddenly proclaimed. That started Edward's laughter again.

I pulled into Emmett's usual spot in front of the dorm building. I helped Edward walk as he was starting to pass out.

"Bella, we should just have sex." He mumbled as he stumbled up the stairs. "I need the thousand dollars for a recording spot."

I furrowed my brows at him and looked behind me to see Alice and Rosalie, who were helping Emmett and Jasper walk, looking at me just as confused as I was.

"You need the money for a recording spot?" I asked.

"Yeah, to record my music." He slurred.

"Well, it's good to know you have a motive within a motive." I mumbled.

I helped Edward into his room after saying goodnight to Alice and Rose who were walking Emmett and Jasper into there room.

Edward flopped down on his bed ripping his shirt off while I pulled his shoes off. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed. Before I could stop him he had his lips against mine. His lips were much softer then I expected, and his vodka soaked breath tasted amazing as he ran his tongue along my lips.

I pulled back before the kiss went to far…before I could let myself go to far.

"I really like you Bella." Edward whispered burying his face in my neck.

"More then a thousand dollars?" I whispered back.

I didn't get an answer, just a light snore. He had passed out. I pushed him slightly to remove myself from the bed but, he grabbed me tighter, throwing his leg across mine, successfully caging me.

"Crap." I mumbled. This was going to be awkward in the morning. This was not one of my better ideas. I will not be getting anyone drunk again anytime soon.

I fell asleep with Edward half lying on top of me, and his hot breath on my neck.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was planning on making Alice's redbull high go a little longer but I cut it short. She might sneak some more in the near future though.**

**A Twilight favorite is coming in the next chapter…so stay tuned.**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Reviews make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7: Bets lost, Bets paid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish, I don't.**

***Warning: Lemon…of sorts.***

************

**Chapter 7: Bets lost, bets paid**

**BPOV**

I did not sleep very well. My movements were constricted by Edward, who was basically holding me down by force. He is much heavier then he looks. Plus, he was sweating what seemed to be straight vodka. And the mother fucker was drooling down my neck, literally.

I was hoping that Edward would move around while he was sleeping, allowing me to make a getaway before he woke up. That was not the case at all. He didn't move at all unless it was to tighten his grip on me.

I had just reached my heat limit when Edward rolled and was completely on top of me. Now I was unable to breath, and what I could only presume was his morning wood, was stabbing me in the stomach.

"You have to get off of me." I tried to yell pushing Edward the best I could. Which wasn't very much.

Edward mumbled incoherently but didn't move.

"Can't…breathe…get…off." I wheezed still shoving him off of me but, it wasn't doing much good.

Suddenly Edward sat straight up, straddling my stomach, finally realizing I was here. He rubbed his eyes looking dazed and confused. "Where am I?"

"In your room?" I answered.

He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I knew this would be awkward. How do you explain to someone why your in there bed?

"I helped you into bed last night, and then you sort of just trapped me here."

"Did we…" He trailed off.

"No we didn't." I answered his unfinished question. "I don't take advantage of drunken guys. Now, could you please get your boner out of my bellybutton?"

Edward looked down to see the very prominent bulge still stabbing me in the stomach. He looked back with his crooked grin and said, "Do you want me to put it somewhere else?"

"Somewhere that's not touching me, yes."

Edward leaned down so that his mouth was at my ear and said, "I don't buy that act one bit. I know you want me."

Then he ground his bulge into my crotch before hoping off to lie next to me. I hated to admit it, but he appeared to be very large. Maybe the humor mill, which consisted solely of his female fan club, had been right about his size.

Once he was off of me I tried to stand up just to be pulled back down again. "What are you doing?" I asked Edward.

"Well…You're the first girl to ever spend the night in here. I think we should celebrate."

"Yeah, to bad you slept through that milestone." I joked.

I tried standing again, with the same results, me being pulled right back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go take a shower. Some moron drooled all over me all night."

"Shower later. Don't you owe me something?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aren't you supposed to be hung-over?" I asked. With as much as he drank I was surprised he even woke up at all today.

"Nah, I have never gotten a hangover. Now getting back to my question…"

"Can I least go take a shower first? I'm grimy." I pointed toward where his dried drool was all over my neck.

"I guess. Just remember, a bet is a bet, and I went to that party when I lost. So you better pay up."

I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt at a guilt trip. "Don't worry. I will pay up."

I started to get up again and again he pulled me back down. When I turned to look at him to ask why he wouldn't let me up he captured my chin with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't stop myself from moving my lips with his eager ones. He trailed his tongue across my lower lip and I parted my lips to allow him access. His breath was hot in my mouth as his tongue danced with mine.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what that would feel like." He whispered once he pulled away.

"I learned what it felt like last night."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You kissed me last night when I helped you into bed."

"I'm never drinking again. I miss everything." He whined.

I laughed at him while I quickly jumped out of his bed before he could pull me back down again. Just as I was putting my shoes back on my phone rang in my pocket. I answered after looking to see who it was. "Hey sexy."

A huge smile appeared across my face when I heard the deep voice coming from the phone. I turned toward Edward and said, "I will be in my room in about an hour. See ya then." Then I opened the door and walked out into the hallway to go back to my room.

"Is your fine ass almost here to see me?" I said into the phone.

**EPOV**

"Is your fine ass almost here to see me?" I heard her say from the hallway. I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking to. The jealousy side of me, that was really starting to piss me off, was hoping some guy wasn't coming here to visit her.

There was one thing I knew for sure. I sure as hell was going to go meet her in her room in an hour.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Never before had I had a girl in this room. But, waking up, or rather on, Bella just felt right. I knew I needed to change that way of thinking. That was definitely not the Edward Cullen everyone knew, and not the Edward Cullen that I am.

I decide to do as Bella, and take a shower. I definitely smelled like I had been on a drinking binge. I grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

I washed off all the vodka that I had sweated out while I was sleeping. It made me wonder why Bella didn't have a hangover. That was a question I would have to ask her.

After showering I dressed, brushed my teeth, and tried to tame my hair which was beyond possible, so I gave up and headed back to my bedroom.

After cleaning up my room, because basically I had nothing else to do, I headed down stairs to Bella's room.

As I was about to knock, Lauren opened the door at the same time. This was awkward. I didn't know to say to her.

"Oh hey, Edward." She giggled. Then she rushed down the hallway it sounded like she mumbled a good luck, but I wasn't sure.

I walked into the room and saw Bella laying on her bed smiling at me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She smiled. "I have a weird question. Is this room always your favorite setting for you getting blow jobs?"

"Uh…um, I…no." I stammered. I didn't know how to answer that question nor did I even want to.

"I was kidding with you." She laughed.

Bella sat up on her bed as I sat down next to her. I wanted to get this show on the road because I was fighting the worst case of blue balls any guy had ever had.

I leaned in toward Bella and captured her lips with mine. I ran my hands up her sides as she wound her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her. Her breath tasted minty as our tongues met.

I wound my fingers through Bella's hair and pulled her towards me until she was straddling my lap. When we broke apart for much needed air I attacked her neck, biting and licking, while she moaned against my neck.

I was quickly getting hard as she ran her tongue up and down my neck and across my earlobe. I pulled her face back to mine sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. As our tongues danced again I pushed her down gently to kneeling between my knees.

Bella ran her hands up my chest under my shirt then back down landing on the top of my pants. She unbuttoned them and I lifted my ass and helped her pull them down.

Suddenly Bella sat back looking very nervous never taking her eyes off my dick and said, "Wow. Are they all that big or are you deformed?"

I knew I was large but, deformed? Uh, no. The way she phrased the question led me to asking my own question. "Bella have you ever done this before?"

Bella looked up to me and shook her head slightly while biting her lip. _Crap_. I couldn't make her do this if she had never done it before. And I most certainly couldn't take her virginity on a fuckin bet. I was a womanizer but I wasn't a monster.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I whispered.

"No. I want to. Will you help me?" She asked seductively.

I smiled at her and took her hand and put it on me. "Stroke it."

I helped her for a few minutes then removed my hand and let her do it. I ran my hands through my hair as I was starting to come undone from her actions.

"Lick it?" She asked then ran her tongue across the tip of my dick.

"Yes." I managed.

Bella leaned down and licked from the bottom to the top and across the tip again. "Like that?"

"Mmhm." I moaned for an answer.

She did it again. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold off before I came.

"Put it in my mouth and then just start blowing?" She asked trying to learn.

"Please." I gasped.

I guess I should have reworded what she said because she took the head of my dick into her mouth, filled her mouth with air and then blew as hard as she could.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed in a higher pitch then I thought was possible.

Bella scurried backwards. "I'm sorry. Was that not right?"

"Uh, no." I was stunned by what had just happened.

"But I thought it was called a blow job because you blow?"

"No. your suppose to suck."

"I'm so sorry." She said then got up and ran out of the room.

"Bella wait." I called. "Shit."

I had to wait for a few minutes before I could leave the room. I was still semi-hard. Once I was soft again I went out into the hallway but she wasn't there. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie's room to see if maybe she was there.

"Come on in, Edward." Alice said when she opened the door.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked noticing that it was just them and Emmett and Jasper in the room. Emmett and Jasper both looked like shit. Hung over I presumed.

"We thought she was with you." Alice said.

"She was, but uh…something…uh happened and she ran away."

"What happened?" Rosalie wondered.

"Umm…I don't know if Bella would want me telling people." I answered.

"Trust me," Rose laughed, "she will tell us anyways. So you might as well just tell us now."

"Okay. Umm…well Bella…was going to give me head, and she told me how she had never done it before." I noticed Rosalie and Alice share a quick glance.

"What happened?" Alice asked. Emmett and Jasper were listening intently probably hoping the story was going to get graphic. _Pervs_.

"Well, she took the term 'blow job' a little too literally."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"It means she _blew_."

"You mean she put your junk in her mouth and blew instead of suck?" Emmett asked not believing.

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

Jasper cringed and grabbed himself. Emmett jumped up and said. "Holy shit. Did you balls blow up? I have always wondered if that would happen."

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head then she turned towards me. "Bella told you she had never done it before?"

I nodded my head yes and Alice and Rose started laughing. "Edward, when we were about fourteen, Bella told _us_ how to do it. And in her lesson there was no actual "blowing"." She used finger quotes.

"Dude, you got played again." Emmett laughed. "You are losing your touch."

"I think he has finally met his match." Alice said eyeing me.

I suppressed a growl aimed at them all. I couldn't believe this shit. How did she keep getting the one up on me? I needed to step up my game.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Bella came rushing in. "Jake's here." She noticed me glaring at her and she fuckin smiled at me, and then was back out the door running down the hallway.

"Who's Jake?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at each other like they didn't know how to answer my question, or just didn't want to.

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Someone who knows first hand that Bella knows how to give a real blow job."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I kind of left it hanging there. But, I promise to have the next chapter up very soon. If you are mad Jacob is there, don't start hating him just yet. He is going to add to the humor. And in case your wondering…no, I have never 'blown' but I have always thought the idea of it funny. Call it a sick sense of humor. Lol. !!Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy and Heights

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true.**

**I planned on having this chapter up much sooner then now, but my daughter had surgery so I was delayed. But here it is better late then never.**

************

**Chapter 8: Jealousy and Heights**

**EPOV:**

_Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Bella came rushing in. "Jake's here." She noticed me glaring at her and she fuckin smiled at me, and then was back out the door running down the hallway._

"_Who's Jake?" I asked._

_Alice and Rosalie both looked at each other like they didn't know how to answer my question, or just didn't want to._

_Rosalie looked at me and said, "Someone who knows first hand that Bella knows how to give a real blow job."_

This was just great. Not only was she playing fucking mind games with me but she also had a boyfriend.

"She has a boyfriend?" I needed confirmation.

Alice and Rosalie both laughed and Rosalie answered, "No. She and Jake are best friends, known each other since birth, and on occasion….'play' together. When it's needed." She used finger quotes on the word play and giggled at the end.

"How long is he staying?" I was hoping not very long.

"Umm…I don't know. You should probably talk to Bella about it." Rose said looking nervous.

Suddenly we all jumped when the door was kicked open and Bella came barreling through on the back of a huge dark haired guy around our age. Behind them came two more huge guys.

_Now those are some big guys, _I thought to myself. They were all as muscular as Emmett was.

"Embry!" Alice squealed then ran across the room and jumped into the open arms of one of the guys.

I was taken by surprise when suddenly Jasper, who was standing next to me, growled under his breath. "These guys need to go."

"Jealous much?" I laughed.

"Yeah like your one to talk. You should have seen your face when you asked if this guy was Bella's boyfriend." I frowned at him.

"Hey guys," Bella said still attached to the guys back, "this is Jacob, Paul, and Embry."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emmett." He said holding out a hold to Jacob. It did not go unnoticed by me that Jacob had to let go of Bella's ass to shake Emmett's hand.

"So, how long you guys visiting for?" Leave it to Emmett to get right down to business.

"Paul and Embry are just here for today. But, I'm here to stay." Jacob said.

_Fuck_

"Are you staying here with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No. I got a room on the third floor. I'm going to school here."

_Fuck, Fuck._

"I have to go find my room. Do you guys know, Edward Cullen? He's my roommate."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"That would be me." I said.

Jacob sent Paul and Embry down to get his stuff out of there truck while I showed him where my room was. Bella rode all the way up to the room still on his back; personally I think just to piss me off.

I opened the door and walked in first. Jacob walked in and dropped Bella on his bed. "Wow." He said. "This is a lot nicer then I expected."

As Paul and Embry came into the room I looked over to Bella, who looked way to comfortable on Jacob's bed. She smiled a menacing smile at me.

We all walked back down to Alice and Rosalie's room after all of Jacob stuff was in the room. This time Bella opted to walk, which surprised me because I'm pretty positive it was her goal today to piss me off. I didn't even know why it was pissing me off, but it was.

"Were going to go do some site seeing before we have to head back home. You guys want to come?" Paul asked.

"Oh, yeah." Alice squealed. "We haven't seen anything yet." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "You're coming to right?"

"Sure." He said.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him out of the room not giving him a choice. Everyone followed them out of the room leaving me lingering behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Bella raised an eyebrow in challenge.

I don't why I was falling for her newest game. I knew this was another attempt at messing with my mind, and stupidly I was going right along with it.

"Of course." I answered. She smiled an evil smile. _Damn her._

We were all standing by the cars deciding who was riding with whom. Bella was adamant that she drive her truck, complaining that she hadn't driven since she got here.

Finally it was decided that Emmett would take his jeep with, him, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob. And Bella was driving her truck with me and her in the front and Paul and Embry riding in the back. That was there own choice.

I sat in silence for awhile not knowing what to say. "Is this the fastest this truck goes?" I asked.

"Yes. It's old but reliable." She defended.

"It's kind of a piece of shit."

"Don't talk bad about my truck." She said looking horrified. She started rubbing her hand across the dashboard, "Don't listen to him, Herbert. He's an asshole."

"Herbert?" I questioned ignoring the asshole remark.

"Leave my truck alone." She said glancing at me threw squinted eyes.

Well I learned one thing useful. To get to Bella, make fun of her truck, _Herbert. _

I had no idea where we going until we pulled into a parking lot right next to the famous Space Needle. As I got out of the truck I noticed Emmett standing next to his jeep with his hands on his head looking completely terrified. This was not going to be good.

**BPOV**

Watching Edwards face as I blew as hard as I could while I had his dick in my mouth was beyond priceless. I didn't think it would hurt him, and his face looked more shocked then in pain. I had to quickly run out of the room to control the laughter that was quickly coming.

When Jacob got there I couldn't be more happy. Jake and I have known each other since birth. Our parents were best friends and in turn we became best friends.

There was nothing Jake and I didn't do together. And when I say nothing I mean _nothing._ We had had sex quite a few times, but we never attempted dating. That romantic spark was never there for either of us. We were just friends who occasionally got each other off.

I was worried that having sex would ruin our friendship, but if anything it made us closer. I could talk to Jake about things I couldn't even talk to Rose and Alice about. And Jake was the same with me.

When I rode into Alice and Rosalie's room on Jake's back I noticed Edward's immediate reaction. Fists clenched, nostrils flared. Jealous much?

I quickly knew that I could use this against him. I knew Jake would love to help me do it.

We decided we were going to the Space Needle. None of girls, or Jake and his boys had ever been there. When we got there and were standing by the cars I noticed Emmett looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hey, Emm. You alright?" I asked concerned.

He looked toward me then up to the top of the Space Needle then back. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little nauseous from the hangover. I think I'm going to just wait here for you guys."

"Aww…you said you were going to take me sight seeing." Rosalie cooed rubbing his arm.

"Hey, I'm hung-over and I'm going so, so are you." Jasper said a little irritated. I don't think he was happy that Alice kept talking to Embry.

I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist as we walked towards the front of the Space Needle. Jake smiled down at me as we heard Edward huff right behind us, then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side.

As we were standing in front of the huge structure I was reading the sign out front that told all about it. "Wow, it is 605 feet tall." I said amazed.

I noticed Emmett started swallowing convulsively. "The elevator goes ten miles an hour and you reach the top in forty-three seconds." I said then watched Emmett's reaction. He looked like he was about to faint.

"You alright?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Not feeling good. That's all." He lied.

"He's afraid of heights." Edward confessed. "He's a big pussy if you ask me."

"Being afraid of heights is perfectly normal. Most people are." Emmett defended. "Now being afraid of butterflies, is another story." He squinted his eyes at Edward.

"Whatever. Let's go." Edward said in a huff then headed for the elevators.

I snorted and followed Edward to the elevator. "Butterflies? Really?"

"No."

"You lie." I laughed.

"I had a bad experience as a child."

I was going to say more but I stopped to watch Emmett have a child like melt down. "Why can't I just stay down here? This is stupid."

"You will be fine. I will protect you." Rose said.

We all stepped into the elevators and waited for Emmett to grow some balls. He would put one foot in then take it right back out. "I don't like this. Aren't there stairs I can climb? I mean forty-three seconds to get six hundred feet doesn't sound safe."

Suddenly Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him into the elevator while Emmett screamed like a little girl. Jasper held onto the struggling Emmett as Edward pushed the button for the door to close and let him go as we started moving.

Emmett scrambled into the corner almost knocking Paul over in the process. "Oh my god. This is going way to fast. I think it is broken. What if it doesn't stop?"

"It has to stop." I said. "It can't keep going."

"It didn't stop on Willy Wonka!" He screamed causing everyone in the elevator to laugh uncontrollably.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Emmett suddenly bolted from the corner pushing everyone out of his way. Jake was thrown into one wall along with Alice and Jasper; I was thrown in the other direction crashing right into Edward who steadied me by grabbing me by my hips and holding me to him.

I straightened myself prying Edward's hands off my hips that were desperate not to let go, and then exited the elevator. Emmett was standing hunched over a garbage can, mumbling about broken elevators.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" Jasper hissed. "You could have hurt Alice. You shoved her right into a wall."

"I needed to get out of that death box. I'm sorry Alice. And to who ever else got shoved." he sounded sincere.

We walked around for a little while, while Emmett just sort of stuck to his spot by the trash can. The view from here was beyond amazing. I was mad that I had forgotten my camera. Edward went to the gift shop and bought me one. I knew it was a gesture to try and make himself look better then Jacob, but I had to admit it was very nice of him anyways.

"Emmett you should come see this." I said looking at the city below.

"I can see it from here, thanks."

"No. You have to look down at the city. It's amazing."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! I don't want to look down. Crazy." He was beyond frantic.

I laughed at his reaction. Rose walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "I will help you."

Emmet started taking small steps and breathing heavily through his nose. Once he was about ten feet from the window he said, "That's close enough. Well there is one good thing about being up here. Look, you can see Mt. Rainier. We should go camping there."

"You're afraid to be up here but you want to go camping in Mt. Rainier?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded.

"There are grizzly bears and mountain lions up there. And you say I'm crazy."

"I think it would be fun." he smiled excitedly at the idea. "I would love to wrestle a grizzly."

"And be eaten. Yeah, that sounds just genius." I mumbled.

"You would save me? Right, Rose?"

"I sure would." She smiled at him.

"Hey! Do you feel that?" Embry suddenly said.

Emmett tensed. "Feel what?"

"It feels like were swaying."

Emmett started shaking his head and backing himself back towards the garbage can.

"Do you think if we sway with it we can get it to move like on a boat?" Jasper asked playing into Embry's game.

Suddenly all the guys started swaying back and forth.

"Stop it." Emmett said.

They didn't stop. They did it more.

"Stop it now." Emmett said. "Oh god, I can feel it moving."

"Hey what if we all run back and forth?" Paul added to there idea.

Suddenly all the guys took off running away from us. Emmett looked like he was about to throw up as he threw himself on the floor. "Were going to fall. this death structure is going to fall and we are all going to die."

I noticed a family trying to get away from the mad man acting like a child on the floor. The kids looked frightened.

"Okay guys. Enough." I said as they all came running back. They were laughing once they saw Emmett lying on the floor.

Edward helped him up off the floor and apologized which wasn't very believable since he was still laughing.

"Yeah, whatever Edward. I just want to get out of here." He complained.

"Let's eat up here. Did you know there is a restaurant up here that rotates?" Jacob said excitedly.

"You guys can. I can't imagine eating in a room that's spinning. I just want to get out of here." Suddenly he looked horrified again. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

No one said anything, we all just pointed at the elevator.

"Oh, hell no." He was shaking his head.

"Emmett it's the only way down." Edward said.

The elevator opened and we filed in. Emmett looked at us and said, "I thought you guys were going to eat?"

"Sorry dude, but if we don't ride with you, you will stand here all day never getting on." Jacob said as he grabbed Emmett's arm and walked into the elevator pulling Emmett with him.

Emmett started hyperventilating cowering in the corner. "Oh god I'm going to be sick. This thing is going way to fast to be able to stop and we are going to crash and die."

"Will you quit with the theatrics?" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Eat shit, butterfly boy." Emmett growled. I snorted.

The elevator slowed down to stop and we all pushed ourselves against the walls getting out of Emmett's way when the door opened.

When the door opened, Emmett did not disappoint as he flew out of the elevator. We all walked out behind him to see him kneeling on the ground kissing it.

"Oh Emmett, that is so gross." Rose said disgusted.

Emmett hoped up and grabbed Rosalie around her waist and spun her in a circle. "Were alive!" He cheered.

Everyone laughed at him yet again. He made it so fucking easy.

"Emm, look." Jasper said pointing across the street. We all looked to see what he was pointing at.

"A paint ball arena." Emmett shouted and then all guys took off running. Guys were so easily entertained.

"Okay." Alice said slowly. "I guess they're going to play paintball."

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, no no no." We heard a familiar deep voice come from behind us. We turned to see Edward was still there. "You girls are playing too. Let's go." He said slapping my ass.

Rosalie and Alice were grumbling about getting paint on them as we crossed the street. I thought it sounded like fun and was excited. As we made our way to the arena I noticed that Edward never took his hand off my ass. I also never removed it.

* * *

**A/N: I have never been to the Space Needle but I read about it in research for this chapter and the elevator really does go that fast. I am not afraid of heights or elevators but the thought of going that high that quickly, scared the crap out of me. I have been talking about that elevator all week. Lol.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to there favorites and have put it on there alerts. And a thanks to all of you that have left reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…next up we're playing paintball. Coming soon. Please review…it makes me smile!!**


	9. Chapter 9: paint ball wars

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight. Just borrowing the stars.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. Big thanks to everyone who left reviews. They keep me motivated!**

*************

**EPOV**

I was surprised when Bella didn't remove my hand from her ass as we walked across the road toward the paintball arena, but I also didn't complain. Therefore, I left it there.

"I just want to watch." Alice said once we made it into the building.

"It will be fun. I promise." Jasper said.

"Aren't these little paintballs going to fucking hurt?" Rosalie complained.

"No. They are not actually paintballs. There balloons filled with paint and you just throw them." Emmett explained.

"Yeah, I really don't want paint all over me." She whined.

Girls are so whiny when it comes to getting dirty. I looked toward Bella waiting for her to start complaining along with the other two. , but she actually looked excited.

"Rosie, you get a suit to put on so that it won't get on your clothes. Plus it will wash off." Emmett said getting slightly annoyed.

"I think it is going to be fun." Bella said excitedly. "And Rose, nothing is worth it if it's not a little dirty."

I noticed she quickly glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, and then headed to the desk. We all followed behind her, albeit Rose and Alice were hesitant.

We were all given a suit to wear over our clothes and a shoulder bag to hold our paint balloons. We were taken through the back and out a door that led to an outdoor arena. It was huge with lots of large structures to hide behind; the ground was covered in hay to absorb the paint.

We were standing at a counter outside waiting for our balloons, were two kids about sixteen, Alec and Jane, were giving us our rules.

"First off you need to split into two groups. Everyone on each team will get the same color paint. You have an hour to play, and which ever team is painted more with the other teams color at the end of the hour loses." Jane instructed.

We split into two groups even though I didn't like the groups. The teams were me, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice against Bella, Jacob, Paul, and Embry. I didn't care for the groups because for one I wanted on Bella's team. And two, even though we had one extra person we had Rosalie and Alice and that had to be considered a handicap.

"Alright." Alec started explaining. "You guys have blue paint." He said to our team. And to the other team he said, "And you guys have red paint. You can all come back for more balloons as you need them and up here is a safe zone. If you throw balloons up here, you will be out of the game. In addition, no refund.

"Do not aim for the face. Even though you are wearing goggles it will probably still hurt to be hit there. We will let you know over the loud speaker when your hour is up. Have fun."

Bella's team all ran off yelling insults to our team. We stood and waited for Rose and Alice to start moving.

"You might want to be careful in those." Jane said pointing to Alice's shoes. Of course she was wearing high heals. I have yet to see her in anything else.

"How am I supposed to play in these?" She asked Jasper as if he should know the answer.

"I don't know. Take your shoes off and play barefoot." He suggested.

She looked at him as if he suddenly grew another head. Apparently, the thought of walking barefoot in hay did not appeal to her.

"You have to leave the safe zone some time you babies." We heard Bella taunt.

Emmett started bouncing in place. "Come, on. Can we go?" He looked like a child who was being held from his Christmas presents.

I decided I wasn't waiting for them and started walking away. Emmett and Jasper followed me telling the girls to join if they got brave enough to have fun. That probably was not a good idea on there part if they wanted to get lucky anytime soon. Apparently, the girls weren't too offended because they followed also. Still grumbling though.

I ran behind one of the structures and watched as Emmett and Jasper ran behind two others and Rosalie walked to where Emmett was. Alice was walking slowly and I knew she was going to be an easy target.

Just as I had that thought a balloon went sailing threw the air and hit Alice right in the chest splattering paint all over her. I silently laughed as she squealed loudly.

I went running to where the balloon had come from and saw Jacob around a corner with his back to me. I threw a balloon, smacking him right in the back of the head. Then I ran like hell.

I guess I didn't run fast enough because I took one in the back and one in the chest at the same time.

I spun around see what had happened when I heard Alice scream.

"Emmett! What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Al, I thought you were Bella." Emmett said unconvincingly.

Alice took a balloon out of her bag and threw it at Emmett, missing him and hitting Jasper right in the side of his neck. Emmett was laughing while Jasper looked stunned.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Alice said running up to him.

Alice stumbled right before she got up to Jasper and then she started screaming.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked franticly.

"Are you kidding me?" She shrieked. "My shoe broke!"

She bent down and took her shoe off to show that the heel had snapped off.

"Calm down Alice, it's just a shoe. It is replaceable." Jasper tried soothing her.

"Replaceable? Replaceable? These are a twelve hundred dollar pair of Jimmy Choo's. They are not replaceable." Alice was beyond hysterical.

I couldn't stop laughing. Just the combination of Alice's reaction and Jasper's facial expression was beyond hysterical to me. Emmett's reaction was comical also; his jaw just about hit the ground when she said how much her shoes cost.

"You paid twelve hundred dollars for a pair of shoes?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Jesus you could feed a small village for that. And clearly, you didn't get your money's worth. The damn thing snapped off like a twig."

If looks could kill, Emmett would be laying on the ground never taking another breath again. Alice was pissed.

I about jumped out my skin as Embry walked by me, scaring the crap out of me because I was so intent on watching Alice about to murder Emmett.

"I think I can fix this." Embry said taking the shoe out of Alice's hand. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they walked toward the safe zone. I swore I saw steam coming out of Jasper's nose as he watched Embry taking Alice away from him.

I turned around when I heard the familiar giggling coming from behind me. Just as I saw Bella standing about ten feet away from me, she threw a balloon and smacked him right in the crotch with it.

I ran after her after I recomposed myself. I chased her into a hallway type structure; it went about ten feet back and came to a dead end. Bella was laughing as I backed her into the corner.

"You have not been very kind to my dick today." I said as I pinned her in the corner.

"I'm sorry. I thought your dick liked whatever kind of attention it could get." She laughed.

"It would love some attention from you, but not the kind you have been giving so far." I watched as she absentmindedly licked her lips as my head dipped slowly towards hers.

Seeing her tongue run along her lips was too much for me to take and I latched my lips on to hers. Her hands immediately wound into my hair as I grabbed onto her hips holding her close to me, as I pushed her further into the corner.

I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she instinctively opened her mouth granting me access. I plunged my tongue into her mouth meeting her tongue in the middle. She was scraping my scalp with her nails, which was driving me insane.

I sucked her lower lip into my mouth. I growled with pleasure as she bit down playfully on my top lip. I pulled away after a few minutes for a much-needed breath of air. I leaned my forehead against hers staring into her eyes as we tried to catch our breath.

We both jumped when we suddenly heard two snaps above us and paint rained down over us. We looked towards the opening of the little hideout we were in.

"Oops. Did we interrupt something?" Alice asked who was standing there with Jacob. They both laughed then ran off.

"I guess she got her shoe fixed." I laughed.

I reached for Bella's face and wiped at the drop of paint that was running down the side of her cheek. "Now, where were we?"

I pulled her close to me again. As much as these mind games were getting on my nerves and causing me the worst case of blue balls in the history of the world, I desperately wanted my lips back on hers.

"We were right about here." Bella said pulling my head back down to hers. She smiled sweetly as my head neared hers. She reached up to my hair as my lips went to graze hers and then she popped a fuckin balloon on my head.

She laughed at my stunned reaction as paint drooled down my face. She laughed and ran off. I stood there for a second trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened.

I was trying to wipe paint off my face as I waited for the raging hard on I was sporting to disappear before I could run after her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't be more thankful to Jacob and Alice for throwing the balloons and breaking up the make out session I had been having with Edward. Kissing Edward was awesome to say the least. He was an amazing kisser, but then again he has probably had a lot of practice with random girls.

As much as I wanted to stop the kiss myself, I just couldn't. The whole time I couldn't think of anything other then what was happening and how amazing it was.

I'm pretty confident I have a few minutes before Edward would come searching for me. He was sporting some pretty impressive wood, that I could clearly feel on my hip while he had me pinned in the corner that he would need to get rid of.

I searched for Jacob and found him alone behind a wall. "Thanks for that." I said crouching down next to him.

"No, problem." He laughed. "I figured it was little hard to work on your plan while you were stuck to his face." Jacob had known about Edward since day one. I talked to Jake about everything, so I told him all about Edward.

"Yeah, that wasn't part of my plan." I said.

The rest of the game was fun. I seemed to be Edwards only target, but that was all right because he was my only target. Alice and Rosalie had really gotten into the game, which was surprising. The teams were pretty broken up and it became it a free-for-all.

"Let's go eat before we have to leave." Paul said as we were walking back to the cars.

We all agreed on going to a burger joint since we couldn't do anything fancy because we were all covered in paint.

We were all sitting and eating at a large booth in the corner of the restaurant. I was sandwiched between Jacob and Edward. Alice was between Jasper and Embry, which I noticed Jasper wasn't to happy about. I could tell he was counting down the seconds until Embry left.

Rosalie was talking to Paul, but Emmett, unlike Jasper, didn't seem jealous at all. He just seemed happy to be eating.

I was eating my cheeseburger when I suddenly felt Jacob rubbing my leg. That was not unusual to me. We were comfortable with each other and he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. I was started however, when suddenly Edward was doing the same thing to my other leg. Unlike Jacob, Edwards hand was going farther up the inside of my thigh.

"Would you guys like me to move and then you can just rub each other?" I asked as everyone looked towards us to see what they were missing.

Edward pulled his hand away looking embarrassed. Jake squeezed my thigh and said, "Nah, I'm content rubbing you."

The rest of dinner went by uneventful. We got back to the college and said our goodbyes to Paul and Embry. Jasper looked like his head was about to explode as Alice was hugging Embry goodbye.

"Who wants to go sneak into the pool?" I asked.

Emmett looked excited with my plan until Rose said, "I just want to go take a shower and get this paint off of me."

"Me too." Alice said.

Rosalie and Alice went walking towards the dorm building with Emmett and Jasper quickly catching up to them.

"Well, how about you?" I asked Edward.

"I'm in." He smiled.

"What's up with Alice and Embry?" Edward asked as we made our way for the athletics building that the pool was outside of.

"A few years ago Alice had a guy that was pretty much stalking her. She thought it was cute at first, but then he got really creepy. He started calling and sending her things. He would sit outside all of her classes watching through the windows, sitting outside her house, following her around town in his car. Then he started threatening her. He broke into her bedroom one night when she wasn't home and stole some of her clothes, her blanket, and some pictures.

"Embry didn't like how scared Alice was and he took it upon himself to get rid of the guy. He warned the guy to leave Alice alone and when he didn't leave Alice alone, Embry beat the shit out of the guy. The cops stopped it and Embry told them what had happened and he said that he was asking the guy to leave Alice alone and the guy jumped him.

"The cops investigated it and they found all of Alice's stuff in his house. The guy was arrested and Embry was a hero. Since then he has pretty much been Alice's protector. Nothing more then an over protective brother."

"So, is Jacob your protective brother?" He asked sounding hopeful.

I laughed, "No. He's protective, but not brotherly. He's more like a best friend with great benefits."

I laughed and took of running toward the pool.

"How adventurous do you feel?" I asked as I was kicking off my shoes.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Skinny dip?" I arched an eyebrow as I pulled my shirt off over my head.

I watched as his eyes grew wide. "I'm game if you are." He said quickly removing his clothes.

I quickly removed all of mine then jumped in the water. I watched as he was struggling to get out of his pants in a hurry. Finally, he kicked himself free of then and jumped in the water.

He stalked towards me slowly looking like he was about to eat me alive. _Not such a bad idea_, I thought to myself as I backed away slowly away from him.

"There is one thing we need to make this perfect." I said as I quickly jumped out of the pool.

"We don't need anything." Edward said swimming toward the edge of the pool.

"I will only be a minute." I grabbed Edward's shirt and put it on so that it covered all of me.

"You look hot in my shirt."

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed up all the rest of the clothes then ran like hell. "Enjoy your swim." I yelled over my shoulder.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I screamed as she ran off with all of my clothes.

I should have known this was trick, but my mind stopped working once Bella stripped all of her clothes off in front of me.

I jumped out of the pool and started searching for something to cover myself with. There was nothing.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I snuck around the buildings searching to make sure no one was around to see me streaking the campus. It was dark out so hopefully no one could see me from there rooms.

I made it without being seen all the way to the front of the dorm building. I was just about to start up the steps and into the building when I heard an all too familiar voice, sounding very angry, coming from behind me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I turned slowly toward the sound of the angry voice, trying to cover as much of myself as I could.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…being caught sneaking around naked by your mother? I could imagine that's an uncomfortable situation. Please leave reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner with the parents

**Disclaimer: Same as always…I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…your reviews made me laugh!!**

**You wanted to know how Esme was going to react to finding her baby boy stark naked…well the wait is over, here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

************

**Chapter 10: Dinner with the parents**

**EPOV**

"Mom. Umm…what…what are you doing here?" I asked trying desperately trying to hide myself from my mother. I was fuckin mortified that I was caught naked by, none other then my own mother. Oh, my fucking luck.

"Edward. I…I don't even know what to say to you right now." She said diverting her eyes.

"Esme, what's going…" My father said coming up behind her then stopped once he saw me. "Esme, why the hell is your son standing outside buck ass naked?"

"Oh, no no no. Right now in this moment he is _your_ son. Not mine."

"Edward." He said slowly. "Why are you naked?"

Oh fuck, I don't know what to say to them. I clearly can't tell them the truth. 'well mom and dad, I'm in a bet to fuck some chick but she keeps getting the better of me and now she has stolen my clothes', yeah I don't see that going over real well.

"Umm…I lost my clothes." I am an idiot.

"He lost his clothes." Carlisle mumbled.

"Carlisle, give him your coat before someone else sees him." Esme said.

"Yeah, like I want his twig and berry's on my coat."

"Do it!" She growled.

Carlisle removed his coat and handed it to me grumbling about dry cleaning. I put the coat on and covered myself the best I could. It wasn't as long as I would have liked and part of my ass was still hanging out.

"Let's go inside before you get arrested." Esme ordered. I turned to go up the stairs that lead to the front of the dorm building.

"Edward, walk behind us. I really do not want to watch your butt the whole way." Esme grumbled.

"Are your brothers naked too?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no idea." I answered wishing I was dead.

"I swear to god Carlisle, if the other two are naked also, we are shipping there asses to military school. Outside, running around campus naked. I can't even begin to imagine what the hell you were thinking. I don't even know if I want to know what you were thinking." She rambled.

We walked up to the third floor without me being seen by anyone. I went into my room to get some damn clothes on, while Esme and Carlisle went into Jasper and Emmett's room.

After throwing on new clothes I realized not only did Bella have my clothes but also my cell phone, wallet, and car keys. I would have to get them later. Carlisle and Esme were angry enough with me already.

I walked into Emmett and Jasper's room to find they were in fact clothed. And Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob were all in there with them.

"Dude!" Emmett boomed. "What the hell were you doing outside naked?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled sitting down on Emmett's desk next to Jacob.

He leaned over and whispered, "You got to watch out for Bella. If it seems like a trick, it probably is."

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked my parents refusing to respond to Jacob's statement.

"Well we certainly didn't come here a peep show. Carlisle had to come up for a medical conference and I decided to tag along to invite in you in person to a party this weekend."

"What are we partying for?" Emmett asked.

"Tell them." Esme said excitedly.

"I got a promotion. I am now the chief of emergency medicine at the hospital."

"Wow! That's great Dad." I said.

"Congratulations, Carlisle." Jasper said.

"So, we are having a party this weekend to celebrate. It is mostly other doctor's and nurses from the hospital, but we would love for our sons to be there."

"We'll be there." Emmett said. He loved any excuse he could get to party.

Suddenly Jasper jumped up as there was a nock on the door. Jasper opened it and stepped aside for Bella to walk in.

"Hey." She said walking towards me holding all my clothes. "I found these outside. I think they belong to you."

"Thanks. I was wondering where these went." I glared at her.

"Just doing my civic duty." She said like it had a double meaning. I'm pretty damn sure that in her head it did.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend Edward?" Esme asked breaking up our glairing match.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella. Bella this is my parents." I introduced.

Bella looked embarrassed as she turned around to meet them. Apparently she didn't see them when she was putting on her little show of piss Edward off, her favorite pastime.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, honey you can call me Esme." She said shaking Bella's hand.

"And you can call me Carlisle."

"Well, it was nice to meet you." She said backing towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" I taunted.

"Don't be rude, Edward." My mother said. Yeah, there's nothing like being scolded by your mommy in front of everyone.

"Don't mind him Bella; I dropped him a lot when he was a baby." She joked, or at least I hope it was a joke.

"That explains a lot." Bella giggled. "It's alright. I really do have to go. I have some schoolwork to finish up for tomorrow."

"Alright dear. Carlisle and I are taking the boys out to dinner tomorrow night we would love for you to join us. We already invited Rosalie and Alice."

"What the hell, mom? You didn't even invite me."

"You weren't here when I asked everyone else. You would have been here if you weren't busy mooning the world." Esme chastised.

Bella snorted. "I would love to join you."

"Great. Then we will see you tomorrow night."

Bella gave a small wave to the room and headed out the door.

"Were going to go too. Goodnight everyone." Alice said as her, Rose, and Jacob headed for the door.

"Goodnight girls. Jacob are you sure you can't join us tomorrow night?"

What the fuck? Even Jacob got an invite before me?

"I'm sorry Esme, I would love to but I'm already behind in my classes. I'm going to be busy trying to catch up."

Once everyone left the room my mom turned to me, "Would you like to go for dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"Wow, that sounded real fuckin sincere, mom."

"I'm sorry, but when the hell did you become a trucker?" My mom said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sorry, mom." I mumbled.

"So, is Bella your girl friend?" She asked.

Emmett started laughing. "No, she isn't. There stuck in some sort of head war with each other."

"Who's winning?" My dad asked.

"Bella." Emmett and Jasper answered in unison.

"I think I like her already." Esme smiled.

"What the hell mom?" I asked dumbfounded. I'm her damn son and she's routing for a girl she just met. "She stole my clothes and left me outside naked."

"I knew there was a girl involved." Carlisle said. Jasper and Emmett were trying to hold back there laughter.

"Just answer me on thing. Did she have sex with you before she stole your clothes?"

So much for Jasper and Emmett holding back there laughter. Even my dad was now trying to hide his face, while his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Oh please, Edward. I am not naive enough to not know that sons are sexually active."

"I really do not want to have this talk with you." I fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, just answer me."

"No. No, she did not. Happy now?" I seriously want to just crawl in a hole and die.

"Good for her." She beamed. "I think I love her now. I always wanted a daughter."

"What the hell, mom? She messes with my head, she steals my clothes, leaves me naked and you want to adopt her?"

She just nodded. "She's feisty and doesn't let some sex driven guy control her." I threw my hands up in the air. What. The. Fuck.

My mother dropped the awkward conversation after that. We discussed Carlisle's promotion and dinner the next night. Shortly after that they left.

"I take it your not doing very well with Bella." Emmett laughed.

"No. She's just fucking with me." I grumbled. "I should just give up."

"That doesn't sound like the Edward Cullen I know." Jasper commented.

"Yeah, well you guys set me up with the devil." I said leaving the room.

**BPOV**

It was a surprise to me to meet Edward's parents in his room while I was returning his clothes. I debated keeping his shirt that I was wearing. After seeing his parents there I was pretty damn glad I had changed into my clothes. That would have been even more awkward.

"That was really evil." Rose laughed.

"Yeah Bell, his mom found him outside naked." Alice said then we all collapsed laughing.

"His mom found him? Oh god my ribs hurt." I laughed as I held my sides that were throbbing from the laughter.

"So what's going on with Emmett and Jasper?" I asked once I calmed down my laughter. Rosalie and Alice's laughing stopped completely with my question.

"What?" I asked as they shared a glance.

"Things are going good." Alice said slowly.

"How good?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't hate us." Rose started.

"I knew it! You had sex with them you whores." I scoffed.

"Hey, I resent that." Alice laughed smacking my arm.

"So how long did you make them bag?"

"A couple hours." Rose said ducking her head.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I slept with Emmett the night I made him carry me back to my room." Rose said. "And oh god it was _so_ worth it. Let me tell you…that boy is huge _everywhere._"

I laughed and turned to Alice, "And you?"

"Same night. When Jasper walked me to the bathroom at the party he told me about the bet and said how he never participated in the bet, he just let Emmett and Edward think he was. And oh, god I really liked him, I couldn't help myself."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked confused.

"That was Emmett and Jasper's idea. They want to see how far you can push Edward before he snaps." Rose explained. "They thinks it's funny watching him squirm."

"Well, I don't want to disappoint them." I laughed.

"Maybe you should give a little somethin' somethin' to make up for having his mommy catch him in the buff." Rose suggested.

"Maybe I will." I said as I left there room to go back to my own room.

********

School seemed to be dragging. I was nervous about going to dinner with Edward and his family. I had not been confronted by Edward about my stunt last night, which I knew was coming. I'm also nervous about going to dinner with his parents because I'm sure they knew I had something to do with his late night naked stint outside.

I was hoping to just avoid Edward until dinner. I doubt he would bring up what I did in front of his parents.

I showered, changed, and went down to the cars to meet up with everyone. Just as I got down there Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were all pulling out in Emmett's jeep.

"See you there." Emmett yelled.

So much for trying to avoid Edward. I turned to find him leaning against his car. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled walking towards his Volvo.

"So. What you did last night was not very friendly." He said backing out of his parking spot. He wasn't wasting any time getting to the point.

"No, it wasn't but it was funny."

"Why are you fucking with me?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not." I said innocently.

"You are. And I'm done with your game." He was beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I will make it up to you."

"Whatever. Do you think you can behave while we are with my parents?" He asked as he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled a yes as I got out of the car.

Everyone was just sitting down at the table when we walked in. I sat in the seat between Alice and Rosalie. Edward sat in the seat across from me and next to his mother.

As I was scooting in my chair I accidentally kicked Edward.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

Kicking him was an accident but it did give me an idea. It was probably not a good idea, but an idea none the less. Hey, when do I ever pull off an idea that was actually a good idea?

We gave the waitress our drink orders, who was clearly eye fucking Edward with no shame. It irritated me to see the waitress flirting with him, I don't really know why, but it did. _Walk on bitch_.

I kicked off one of my heels and lightly ran my foot up Edward's calf. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled back sweetly.

"So, Bella tell us about yourself." Esme said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I ran my foot higher up Edward's leg. A little weird doing this with his mother sitting right there. But hey…I already said this probably wasn't a good idea.

"She wants to know about your parents." Emmett laughed. "She's hoping you don't have any because she wants to adopt you."

"Umm…ok?" I said confused. "Sorry Esme, but I have parents. My dad Charlie is the chief of police in Forks and my mom Renee is a school teacher."

"Charlie and Renee? What's your last name?" Carlisle asked.

"Swan."

"You're kidding me!" Carlisle exclaimed slapping his hand on the table.

"We went to school with your parents. We were actually at the wedding." Esme said excitedly. "Gosh, we haven't seen them in years."

"We should go visit them. They live close to us…" Carlisle started then looked to Edward who was squirming in his seat. I was still running my foot up and down the inside of his thigh.

"What is wrong with you?" Carlisle asked him.

"What? Oh…um, nothing. Just restless." He was trying to push my foot away with his but failing miserably. To tell the truth he wasn't putting forth much effort to stop me.

"So, Bella. What are you majoring in in college?" Esme asked choosing to ignore her son.

"English Literature." I said running my foot up Edwards thigh and over the bulge in his pants. Everyone looked at Edward as he suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stand up that fast." He lied. "I just wanted to make a toast."

"It couldn't have waited a minute? Bella was talking."

"Sorry Bella." He glared at me. "Well, here's to you dad. Congrats on the promotion. We are all very proud of you." Everyone said cheers as Edward sat back down.

"Umm…thanks, son." Carlisle said.

I ran my foot back up his leg and rubbed his thigh.

"Stop it." He mouthed.

I gave him an evil grin and applied pressure on his crotch. He sunk lower suddenly at the contact.

"You alright there dude?" Emmett asked.

"Fine." Edward answered downing his drink.

Our food came and everyone started eating while I continued my foot assault on Edward. He was trying to push my foot away at first but then gave up. He was trying desperately not to squirm.

"What is wrong with you?" Esme asked as Edward knocked a glass of water over.

"Oh my god, nothing. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He asked a little franticly, and high pitched.

Emmett was snorting into his napkin.

I continued my conversation with everyone at the table while I discretely did my business. I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. As much as he was trying not to, he was enjoying it.

When I saw his hand ball into a tight fist around his napkin I knew he was close. I pulled my foot away and put my shoe back on. Edward was glairing at me as I stood and excused myself.

I was snickering as I walked toward the bathroom. I can be such a bitch sometimes. I washed my hands in the sink then went to open the door to go back to the table.

As I opened the door Edward was standing there and pushed me back into the bathroom and shoved me against the mirror and attacked my lips with his own.

"I thought you were going to behave, Isabella?" He growled as he pulled back slightly.

"I thought I was behaving. To tell you the truth, I thought I was being extremely nice to you." I said. I tried to walk past him to leave but he grabbed me by the arm and held me there.

"Please finish what you started." I could hear the desperation in his voice. Poor guys and there blue balls.

"Only because you asked so nicely." I whispered.

I reached for the top of his pants and undid the button and pushed them down his hips along with his boxers. I kneeled down in front of him while he let his head fall back into the mirror.

"Don't blow this time." He said.

I giggled and licked across the tip of his dick. I knew this wasn't going to take long. I cleaned up the pre-cum that was there and then took as much of him in my mouth as I could. The guy really is huge.

He moaned as I bobbed my head letting him hit the back of my throat. I reached down and massaged his balls with my free hand while I stroked his cock with the other hand.

"Jesus, Bella…that feels so good." He managed to say as he gripped my hair in his hands.

I sucked harder as I scraped his dick lightly with my bottom teeth.

I heard an erotic growl and then, "Bella, I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum."

I removed myself from his dick and watched as he came on the floor. I usually swallow; actually I wanted too but thought against it.

"That was great." Edward said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Thanks." I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror. "I would have swallowed but you have to be tested first."

Edward looked at me with confusion as he cleaned himself up.

"Sorry, I make everyone get tested…except for Jacob." I said with a smile then left the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" I heard him growl. I knew saying Jacob's name would get to him.

My motto, get them on a high, then not them back down. Yup what I said earlier is true. I. Am. A bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is just never going to learn. At least he got **_**something**_** this time. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Next chapter will be up soon. !PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking up the date

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters…there just the guests in my imagination.**

**Chapter 11: Breaking up the date**

**EPOV**

I stood in the bathroom after cleaning up my mess just thinking about what had just transpired. My ego was definitely bruised by Bella's _Jacob_ remark. I definitely didn't want to think about my new roommate with Bella in that way. Fortunately, my dick was not at all affected by the comment. My little buddy was just pleased that the blue balls were gone. For now anyways.

"You all better man?" Emmett asked as I sat back down at the table.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Must be he took care of that _itch_ that was making him squirm." Jasper stage whispered.

I ignored them and continued eating. I kept my eyes on my plate and off of Bella. It was irritating to me that someone could give me the best head I have ever had, it didn't take long but it was pretty damn good, and then piss me off all in the same time frame.

The rest of dinner went off without any more problems or unwanted stimulation. Okay, the first stimulation was wanted, but not at that moment she chose to do it. After we were done eating and were standing by the cars yelling our parent's goodbye, Esme asked the girls to come with us this weekend for my father's party. They agreed and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Dinner was fun." Bella said as we got in my car.

I just glared at her and started the car.

"What?" Bella asked like nothing had happened. "Are you mad at me?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked irritated.

"Well, Alice and Rosalie said I should make up for leaving you naked. So I thought, hey, why not?"

"First off, I'm still pissed about you stealing my clothes. And second, you thought the best way to make up for it was to get me off while I was sitting next to my mother?" My voice was getting more high pitched and loud as I went on.

"You didn't seem to mind." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't have, had I not been sitting next my mother." I said. "And then to walk away leaving me hanging…rude. In addition, your little comment? Not needed."

Bella was laughing at my little rant. "Geeze, you should hear yourself. Such a whiner. I could have let you get yourself off. And my little comment was the truth. You have been with a lot of people, the way I hear it. Jake is my best friend, I know he's clean."

"I am clean thank you very much. And what do mean _the way you hear it_?"

She shrugged, "You have quite a reputation. I have heard a lot."

"I wouldn't listen to gossipers. I'm sure most of it is untrue."

"What do you want to record?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I play piano, and guitar. I want to make a recording." I said smiling, thinking of my future plans. My smile drifted away as I said, "How did you know I wanted to make a recording?"

"Oh it was just something you said after Mike's party." She said looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

I racked my brain trying to remember what the hell I had said to her that night. Most of that night was a complete blank.

As I parked in front of the dorm building Bella turned in her seat to face me and said, "That's how I know _all_ the rumors I have heard about you are true." Then she hopped out of the car leaving me to my thoughts.

Shit! What the hell had I said to her? I thought about it for what seemed like forever and came up with nothing. No more vodka for me, that was for sure. It wiped my mind clean. All I could faintly remember was strobe lights and Jasper screaming that people were stalking him. Even that didn't make any sense.

"Do you guys remember what happened at Mike party?" I asked as I went into Emmett and Jasper's room.

Emmett and Jasper just looked at each other questionably then back to me shaking there heads.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Jasper asked.

Alice, who was sitting on Jasper's desk suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Alice? What did I say to Bella about a recording I want to do?"

"Oh, you said something really stupid. She wasn't happy. You will have to get that info from her though. But if you want to know what else happened look up Cullen Boys on youtube." She said then left the room.

Jasper raised an eyebrow then ran to his computer going straight to youtube. He looked up Cullen Boys, and sure enough, there was a video from Mike's party.

The description said, Give the Cullen Boys a case load of vodka, sit back, and enjoy the show. This wasn't going to be good, I thought to myself.

"Look 65,000 views. Were celebrities." Emmett said getting excited.

Jasper hit play and we were all there dancing. Nothing looked embarrassing then suddenly the lights went out and a strobe light started up. Emmett started screaming that the room was spinning.

"If you throw up Emmett, I'm going to throw up." I said keeping my eyes on the video.

"Dude, if I throw up I'm going to throw up."

"Jasper what are you screaming?" I asked.

Jasper turned the speakers up then we heard him screaming about everyone coming at him in slow motion.

"Jasper, that is so funny." Emmett said doubling over with laughter. It really was funny. "Everyone stop moving!" Emmett yelled mocking drunken Jasper.

We watched the rest of the video, it was embarrassing, and I definitely loved the part where I knocked Mike into the floor, but didn't explain what I had told Bella. I left the room as Emmett was fighting for control of the mouse to watch it again.

I knew Bella wouldn't outright tell me what I had said to her if I asked. She had something she knew she could hold over me if need be, and she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

The next few days went by without any more problems with Bella. Mostly because I was avoiding her. I was grateful that Jacob went to her room to visit her instead of her coming to our room, which I was surprised she didn't, just to rub it in my face.

Thursday after my last class, I went to my room to get my work done so that I wouldn't have homework over the weekend. We wanted to leave right after class on Friday to head home.

I stopped before going into my room and listened. I heard Jacob's voice and a higher voice I would recognize anywhere. Please don't be…

Yup it is. Jacob was lying on his back on the bed and Bella was laying across his chest running her fingers though his hair.

"I'm so glad you cut your hair. You look hot with the short hair." She said. "Oh hey, Edward." She said when she noticed me coming in the room, not removing herself from Jacob's chest.

"Hey." I grumbled tossing my book bag on my bed.

"How were your classes?" Jacob asked as Bella started attacking his neck with her mouth.

So much for getting any work done. I wasn't going to stick around and watch this shit.

"Classes were good. I got plans. So I'll see you later." I said then left the room before he could respond.

I walked into Emmett and Jasper's room and started digging though Jasper's closet.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going out. I need a shirt and I can't go back in my room to get one because Bella is in there fucking my damn roommate."

I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text after finding a shirt.

**Wanna meet up tonight? E**

The response came quicker then I thought it would.

**Love to! Meet you in 15. **

"There not really having sex are they?" Emmett asked.

"There about two minutes from it." I said changing my shirt and heading for the door.

"Where are you going and who are you going with?" Jasper asked.

"Kate and our usual meeting place." I said opening the door.

"I'm done with this bet. I quit. You guys fight it out." I said then left the room.

**BPOV**

I was lying on Jacob's bed with him after classes. We were talking about random things. It was all innocent, but when I heard Edward in the hallway, I lay across Jacob's chest and started playing with his hair.

My plan to make Edward jealous, which actually wasn't very hard, worked well, he hightailed it right out of there. After Edward left, Jake and I went back to talking. He was asking about my roommate Lauren, which seemed odd to me because she wasn't his type at all.

"Bella, get dressed." Emmett shouted through the door.

"I am dressed." I yelled back.

Emmett and Jasper looked relieved to see that we were indeed dressed when they came in the room.

"What's up guys?" I asked as they sat on Edward's bed.

"Edward said he quits the bet and he just left to go out on a date." Jasper explained.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not letting him get out of it that easy." I said jumping up from the bed. "Who is he going out with?"

"A girl named Kate. He met her at the beginning of school last year and they hooked up a few times."

"Does she go to school here?" I asked.

"No. She's a waitress at a bar." Emmett said.

"Good. Then lets go break that shit up." I laughed heading out the door.

"Have fun, Bells." Jake yelled as we were leaving. He knew damn well I was going to have fun.

We stopped and got Rosalie and Alice then we all piled in Emmett's jeep and drove off to what Emmett said was Edward's usual meeting place.

"Burger King?" I asked in disbelief as Emmett parked out front.

"This is where they meet." Emmett said. "They eat then go to her place."

"Wow, way to dig deep there Edward." I said searching the restaurant with my eyes. To my liking, they were sitting in the corner in front of the window.

"So what's your plan?" Rose asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds then noticed the ring on Jaspers pinky.

"Can I borrow that?" I asked pointing to Jasper's ring.

Jasper said yes then handed me his ring. It was a perfect fit on my left ring finger.

"Do you have your eye drops?" I asked Alice.

Alice dug through her purse, pulled out eye drops, and handed them to me. I tipped my head back and squirted more then needed in both eyes, letting the excess run down my cheeks.

I made a whimpering noise and said, "Do I look sad?"

They all laughed and then followed me into the restaurant. They sat where Edward couldn't see them but they could see and hear everything. I walked nervously, well acted nervous, up to there table.

"Oh Jesus." I heard Edward mumble to himself when he saw me.

"Edward, honey, where have you been?" I asked while letting more drops run down my face. They were irritating my eyes, which was making my eyes water.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"We miss you." I whispered while wringing my hands.

"Edward, who is this?" Kate asked.

"I'm Bella, Edward's wife." I answered before Edward could. Edward spit his drink when I said wife.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked rubbing his back while he chocked on his pop.

"Yes. Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"You're married?" Kate asked.

"No." Edward all but yelled at her.

I held up my hand with Jasper's ring and showed it to Kate. "Did our wedding vows mean nothing to you?" I asked Edward, trying desperately not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Are you Kate?" Kate nodded her head. "I have heard about you. Edward has mentioned you in our couples counseling."

Kate looked beyond shocked.

"When are you coming home, Edward? EJ misses you."

"Who is EJ?" Kate asked. Edward looked just as confused.

"EJ is our son, Edward Jr." Edward started chocking again. "He really misses you. Every night he asks for his daddy and I don't know what to tell him."

"You have a wife and a son?" Kate asked getting mad toward Edward.

"No. This is a sick joke. She is just…" He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"I can't believe you would lie to my face. Then lie to me while she is standing right here. And a man who runs out on his responsibilities is beyond disgusting, Edward. Man up and be a husband and a father." Kate pretty much screamed at him. Everyone in the place was looking at Edward with disgust.

Kate picked up her drink and dumped it in Edward's lap, then picked up her bag and stood from the table. "Lose my number."

Kate turned to me and said, "I am so sorry. I had no idea he was married."

"Don't worry; you're not the only one." I faked a sob.

"Sweetie, you can do so much better." She tried soothing me.

"I know, I just try to make it work for EJ. It's just so hard when his father has a wondering penis."

Edward's mouth kept opening and closing as if he was trying to say something. He looked like a damn fish.

"Sadly, he's probably better off without assward here as a role model." Kate said glaring at Edward.

"Good luck Bella. And I'm really sorry."

I watched Kate leave the restaurant, and then I turned back to Edward with a huge smile plastered across my face. I sat down where Kate had just been sitting and said, "She looked mad. I hope it wasn't something I said."

Edward sat there for a few minutes just staring at me looking shell-shocked. Finally he yelled, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" I faked innocence. "I was just saving you from random mindless sex."

"I like random mindless sex. You should try it some time, and then maybe you won't be such a bitch."

"That hurts." I acted offended while I stole his French fries. "Is this really your idea of a date? This is pretty fucking sad. No wonder girls say you're un-datable." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that…" He started.

"Hey I was thinking." I said cutting him off. "We should get a group together when we go to your parent's party and go camping after the party. Emmett said he wanted to go and I think it sounds fun."

"Actually that does sound like a good idea." He said finishing his date worthy hamburger.

"Let's go where there's grizzly's." Emmett yelled excitedly.

Edward spun around in his seat and saw them all sitting at a table behind him. "Assholes." He mumbled.

"Yeah, no Emmett." I said. "I don't live that far from you, we should go there. We can go camping in La Push. That's Jake's reservation."

"Jake. Jolly." Edward mumbled pissed again.

Wow, I pissed him off again and this time I honestly didn't mean to. Hey, I guess if it works, just go with it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun breaking up Edward's date. Seriously Edward? Burger King? Haha.**

**Please keep the reviews coming. I love to hear your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12:Carlisles party Walmart antic

**Disclaimer: I only own the story…The characters, unfortunately are not mine. *Please Read and Review***

**Chapter 12: Carlisle's party and Wal-Mart antics.**

**EPOV**

The little stunt that Bella pulled pissed me right the fuck off. I didn't really care that she chased Kate away. Kate was replaceable. I know that sounds awful of me but it was true, just as it was true that I was replaceable for her. We were just, for lack of better words, fuck buddies.

No, what pissed me off was that shit was embarrassing, and I had all the old ladies in the restaurant glaring at me as if I was the devil himself. They were all mumbling things about youth these days, and marrying to young, and dead beat fathers.

Bella was making it pretty damn obvious that she didn't want to hook up with me and now she was set on making sure I couldn't hook up with anybody else.

Bella wanted to play games? Well, I like games…Let's play Bella dear.

She did have a good idea though. The camping trip this weekend sounded like a great idea. Jasper, Emmett, and I used to go camping all the time, but we haven't been camping in awhile. And…Bella can't run away from me in the middle of the woods, which just seemed like an added bonus.

School on Friday went quickly. We all had had only a couple classes and were done by noon. I packed a weekend bag quickly and headed for the parking lot to meet up with everyone else.

"Ready to party?" Emmett asked practically bouncing in his spot by his jeep.

"You know it more like a dinner party right? With all of dad's doctor friends." I asked.

"Who cares? A parties a party." He said. "Then were going camping with bears. Hell yeah!"

"No bears, Emmett." Bella said coming up behind me with Rosalie and Alice. "Maybe some wolves though."

Emmett grumbled not happy. He is a bear of a man himself but I would put money on if he came face to face with a real bear he would piss himself.

"So who's going camping?" I asked.

"Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Ben, and Jake. There all going to meet us in La Push tomorrow morning." Bella answered.

Great the whole fucking geek squad. I personally have nothing against Ben and Angela. But I have never been a fan of Newton's, Jessica is always trying to hit on me, Lauren is, or used to be, one of my hookups, it would just be awkward to be around her, and Jacob? Well I don't really know him, but since he's been with Bella, I don't like him. Illogical, I know…and I don't care.

"Were there no cool people available?" I asked annoyed.

"They're are friends, and your not going to be an ass." Bella snapped.

I saluted her and climbed into the back on Emmett's jeep. As much as I didn't want to leave my car we decided to all ride together and save on gas. I noticed Bella and Emmett were whispering by the back of the jeep. Weird.

Suddenly Rosalie was standing next the jeep where I was sitting. "Out." She said.

I looked at her like she was insane.

"Bella is going to take her truck so that we have a vehicle to haul the camping equipment in, and you're riding with her." Alice explained standing at the other door. I suddenly felt like a caged animal.

I huffed and got of the jeep and into Bella POS truck. I couldn't tell Bella my opinions of her truck being a piece of shit, because she would go on her rant again about her truck having feelings. There was a topic I wanted to avoid like the plague.

"Ready husband dear?" Bella said with a giggle as she started her truck.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her nickname for me. Bella reached for the radio and turned on man hating chick music. I could not listen to that the whole way. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket, shoved the ear buds into my ears, and tuned her music out.

"Mom, dad!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes to see we were parked in my parent's driveway. I must have fallen asleep. I stretched and got out of the truck to see Bella run towards two people I didn't know.

I then realized that it was Bella who had yelled mom and dad. Great, I get to spend tonight with Bella's parents and tomorrow night with the geek squad. This was shaping up to be a great damn weekend.

"Hey mom." I said as Esme came running down the stairs. She ran right past me and screamed, "Renee!"

"Oh my god, Esme. It has been way to long." The woman said embracing Esme in a huge hug.

Carlisle came down the stairs and shook hands with Bella's father.

"Guys this is Charlie and Renee." Esme introduced. "And these are our sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper."

"I had heard you only two sons." Renee said after she greeted us all.

"Technically we have two biological sons, but we adopted Jasper when he was ten and he's just as much our son as Edward and Emmett." Esme explained while ruffling Jasper's hair. I laughed as Japer tried fixing his hair. Such the girl.

"The other guests will start arriving soon so go get settled and then get ready. And please behave." She said to us boys. Such faith she had in us, but then again we all knew Emmett had a hard time behaving.

We all carried our bags in to the house and went to our rooms. I noticed Alice went into Jasper's room with him. I'm sure she would be pleased with all the hair products he had. And Rosalie went into Emmett's room with him.

I walked into my room and jumped sky high when I heard a voice behind me. "This is a nice room." Bella said putting her bag on the bed.

I sat down on the couch and watched her examine my room. I watched as she ran her hands across all my cd's and looked impressed by my selection. "Can I room with you?" She asked while she looked at my bookcase.

I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Well Emmett and Rose are shaking up and so is Jasper and Alice. Don't worry I wont take advantage of you." I snorted at her promise.

"_Wuthering Heights_? Really?" She said picking up the faded copy of my favorite book.

"It's my favorite." I said.

"Hmm…I never really got into it." She said putting it back.

"Well, not everything can be about vampires, wolves, and wizards." I mumbled.

I agreed to let Bella share my room, even though I was a little uncomfortable with it since her parents were in the same house. However, I knew Bella, and I knew nothing would be happening between us.

We all got dressed and head downstairs as Esme was telling us to hurry up.

"You're going to behave, right Emmett?"

"Geeze, mom. I'm not a child." Emmett whined.

"No your not, your Emmett and that's much worse." Esme said straightening his tie.

"That was just rude." Emmet mumbled mussing his tie back up.

The party was in full swing. Esme had hired a caterer and they had arranged the living room for dancing. Along with all of us, there were about twenty or so of my father's friends and work associates.

"Guys this is Doctor Morrison." My father introduced. "We went to medical school together."

"Are in emergency medicine?" I asked.

"No. I specialize in reconstructive surgery." He answered.

"So, you're a plastic surgeon?" Emmett asked.

Dr. Morrison nodded.

"I always wanted to know something." Emmett said. I saw my father slightly cringe knowing this was not going to be good. "Can men get breast implants?"

The doctor spit his drink and choked at Emmett's question. "Well, I suppose they could if they had enough skin tissue on there chest. But, I personally have never done it or seen any who has had it done."

"That would be so cool to have your have your own titties. I would never be able to stop groping myself." My father looked like he was about to kill Emmett.

"Is that something you're interested in having done to yourself?" Dr. Morrison asked.

"No, no." Emmett answered. "I have perfect Pecs, I couldn't ruin those. Plus I have a girlfriend I can grope whenever I want to." Emmett Cullen had a girlfriend? I never thought I would hear him say that.

Finally, Emmett stopped his conversation and walked off to find Rosalie.

"Sorry about him. He has never had a brain to mouth filter." Carlisle said to Dr. Morrison as they walked away.

We all sat down to dinner and everyone toasted Carlisle for his promotion. Everyone was saying there congratulations and of course Emmett had to raise his glass and say, "Here's to men who have there own boobs."

"Emmett." Esme growled. Suddenly Jasper winced in pain as Esme kick him under the table missing Emmett.

The rest of dinner and the party went smoothly. After everyone left we all headed to our rooms for the night. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and headed for the bathroom that was in my room.

I came out of the bathroom with just the pants on, no shirt, and found Bella already changed and laying on the bed. She quietly gasped when she saw my naked chest. Apparently, she liked what she saw.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as I climbed onto the bed.

"This is my room, sweetie. I'm not sleeping on the couch." I said as I lay facing her. "If your uncomfortable sharing a bed with me, you're free to move to the couch."

"I'm fine." She said as she moved to her side to face me.

I lay there looking into her eyes for a few minutes before I couldn't help myself and I ran my fingers across her forehead moving the hair that had fallen there. I leaned closer to her and lightly pressed my lips against hers. She didn't stop me or pull away so I rolled over and put a hand on each side of her head on the pillow and deepened the kiss.

Bella grabbed on to my hair as her tongue traced my lower lip. My tongue darted out and met hers. We kept kissing more and more deeply until I pulled away for a breath. I reached into the nightstand as she attacked my neck with her tongue and teeth.

I pulled her hands out of my hair and handcuffed her hands around a post on the headboard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella asked looking up at her now handcuffed hands.

"You got me off, now I'm going to do the same to you." I whispered in her ear, and then trailed my tongue down her neck. "The handcuffs are just for fun." She didn't seem to mind being handcuffed as she let out a moan at the feeling of my hand ghosting down her chest and rubbing against the outside of her boy shorts.

I continued to lick and bite at her neck as I dipped my hand into her shorts. I pulled one of legs between mine to get better access, as I ran my fingers down where I knew she wanted me most.

"Damn your wet." I said as I pushed one finger inside of her. I pumped my finger slowly a few times before I pushed in another finger. Bella was moaning as I fucked her with my fingers and used my thumb to circle her clit.

"Oh, god…feels…so good." Bella said through moans.

I sped up what I was doing to her. Bella arched her back and fisted the sheets and I knew she was getting close. It killed me to do it, but I pulled my hand away before she came.

"What are you doing?" Bella panted.

"Paybacks a bitch, Bella." I whispered in her ear. I hoped off the bed and headed for the door. "I need a drink. Be right back."

"Edward, you asshole!" I heard Bella scream as I left the room.

**BPOV**

Edward stopping what he was doing to me right before I hit the brink of ecstasy was an asshole move. Leaving me handcuffed so that I couldn't even finish myself off was just plain mean.

I was supposed to be the mastermind in the head war. How I let him get the one up on me just pissed me off. I guess I did kind of deserve it. I had been a little meaner then I intended. However, I wouldn't let him do it again. I knew that for sure.

Edward came back in the room with a shit-eating grin on his face as I glared at him. He reached up and un-cuffed my hands. I rolled over facing away from him and didn't say a word to him as I heard him chuckle while he lay back down.

I woke up in the morning feeling completely refreshed. This bed was so damn comfortable; I slept like a baby, without the getting up ever three hours for a bottle part.

I threw Edwards arm that was wrapped around me, off of me and crawled out of bed. I went into Edward's bathroom, took a nice hot shower, dressed and went to find everyone else in the kitchen.

Everyone, except Edward who was still sleeping, was sitting around the table eating a breakfast that smelled delicious.

"How did you sleep?" Renee asked as I sat down next to her.

"I slept really great. I would love to take that bed back to school with me."

Charlie didn't look very pleased that I slept in Edward's room, but hey, where the hell else was I suppose to sleep?

"What the heck was going on in there last night?" Emmett asked amused. "It sounded like you were calling Edward an asshole."

I sat looking at Emmett not knowing what to say as everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer. Luckily, Edward walked into the kitchen and saved me. "What can I say; I seem to get under her skin." He laughed.

After we all ate breakfast we loaded all of our bags in the back of Emmett's jeep. We said goodbye to our parent's who told us to have fun on our camping trip. They were spending the day together to catch up on missed years. Esme and Renee acted like the best of friends who had never been separated by twenty years.

"Let's go!" Emmett shouted. "Were off to Wal-Mart! It's like my fucking Disneyworld." I have never seen anyone so excited to go to Wal-Mart.

Edward and I got into my truck and followed behind Emmett and everyone else in his jeep. I ignored Edward the whole way there. He only laughed at my silence. _Dick_.

Once I finally found a parking spot, this parking lot was joke, we walked into Wal-Mart behind Emmett who was literally skipping and singing Follow the Yellow Brick Road. He wasn't happy that no one would skip with him.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart." Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all said to the greeter at the same time he said it. The old man looked confused.

"We have a couple tents but were going to need to grab a couple more." Edward said as we headed for sporting goods.

Rose and Alice said they couldn't sleep on the ground so the guys put three air mattresses into the cart. Sleeping on the ground didn't matter to me, that was camping.

"Look at this." Emmett said. "Dissolving toilet paper. Who the hell needs toilet paper in the woods?"

"Umm…we do. Not all of us can just shake it and call it a day." Alice said pulling the toilet paper out of his hand and throwing it in the cart.

After they had the cart full of camping equipment, most of which we probably didn't even need, we went to the food section. We grabbed all the stuff for hotdogs and hamburgers, an assortment of chips, and about type's different types of pop.

"To bad we can't get beer." Emmett said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jasper said. "The last time we drank we ended up on you tube."

"Well, we need stuff for s'mores or I'm not going." Emmett said folding his arms over his chest.

"Such a baby, sometimes." Rosalie mumbled. "We'll get s'mores."

"Thanks, babe." Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek. "You girls get that stuff and were going to go look around."

After we got all stuff for s'mores, we circled the store looking the guys. We couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly we spotted them all walking down the main isle towards us, each one with a hand on there hip and there other arm was swinging as well as there hips.

"What the hell are they wearing?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I think there wearing bra's." Alice said. Sure enough, that's exactly what they were wearing.

"Wanna feel my boobies?" Emmett asked. "There new."

"What is wrong with you?" Rose asked.

We all turned when we noticed Jasper and Edward were walking away, still in there bras.

Emmett ran to catch up with them as Edward and Jasper went into electronics. As we made our way there, we saw Edward playing with the station on one of the stereos. Once a slow song came on, Emmett grabbed Jasper and they started dancing. Jasper put his head on Emmett's shoulder as they twirled in a slow circle.

"This is good blackmail." Rosalie said taking pictures of them on her cell phone.

Once the song was over Emmett and jasper bowed to the crowed they had drawn, then all three of them walked away.

We followed behind them as the disappeared into the toys. We found Edward and Jasper grabbing plastic guns.

"Boys and there toys." Alice whispered.

Suddenly Edward said, "We will find you Emmett." Then Edward and Jasper both threw themselves down on the floor and crawled down the isle. They were rolling around the floor shooting each other and making weird gun noises.

Jasper fell backwards holding his chest and said with a southern accent, "You got me, partner."

They both stood up laughing and put there guns away. They turned to the balls that were behind them and started bouncing them on the floor.

Suddenly Jasper grabbed a small ball and threw it down the isle yelling, "Pikachu, I choose you."

Edward was doubled over in laughter as Emmett's head popped around the corner where the ball went. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Pikachu, you are much bigger in person." Jasper said amazed.

Emmett ran down the isle toward us and yelled, "On guard," as her threw Edward and Jasper foam swords.

They dueled for a few minutes until Emmett hit Jasper in the crotch with his sword. "You have to protect the jewels." Emmett laughed.

After they put the swords back and finally took the bras off, we headed for the clothes. I wanted to get a new hoodie for tonight.

I picked out just a plain black over sized one and threw it in the cart. We were wondering what was going on as Edward was whispering in Emmett's ear. Emmett had a huge smile on his face. "I dare you." Edward said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Emmett said as he grabbed something out of the cart then went to the dressing room.

"I need a dressing room." Emmett said to the women working there.

"What are you trying on?" The women asked confused taking in that Emmett wasn't holding any clothes.

"These." Emmett said holding up a box of condoms.

"Sir, you can't try those on in the store."

"Look at me." Emmett said. "I am a huge man. _All_ of me is huge. And I'm not just saying that." He winked. "I don't want condoms that are too small. That would be horrible. Could you imagine me using a condom that was to small and my super sperm got loose on some poor girl which in turn created a little me?"

"I can imagine that would be horrible, sir."

I was hiding my face in Edwards back as I laughed at the look on the poor employees face.

"I agree. I don't think the world is quite ready for that." Emmett expressed. "Or if that didn't happen, but the to small condom cut off circulation to my manhood and killed any chance of me having a little me in the future, my mom would be devastated to never have grandchildren all because I wasn't allowed to try on a condom. I would be devastated if a small condom made my anaconda of a cock into nothing more then a limp noodle that I couldn't do anything with. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"No. But I really can't let you try them on." She said. "How about, you buy them, go home, try them on, and if they don't fit I will personally give you your money back."

"Great." Emmett said. "I will even bring you a picture for proof."

"That's not necessary."

"Oh trust me; you'll want to see it. Every woman does." Emmett said walking away. The women just stared after him dumbstruck.

"I can't believe Jasper missed that." Alice said. "Where the heck did he go?"

Everyone shrugged as we suddenly heard a weird little horn. We turned to see Jasper coming towards in an electric wheelchair, honking the horn. "Watch out! Crippled man coming threw."

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I told them I was badly injured in a fencing match." He smiled.

"Ohhh…I want one." Emmett's eyes lit up.

"No." Rose said grabbing Emmett by the arm. "You can walk."

"Aww…your no fun." He whined.

"Let's go check out and get the hell out of here." I said.

As we were standing in line, I picked up one of the magazines and was thumbing through it to see the latest gossip. I stopped on the article of Robert Pattinson, and was reading about his latest rumored love affair.

"Is that that vampire all the girls are going crazing over?" Edward asked looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, he's totally hot." I said looking up from the article.

"Humph…I don't see what you all see in him."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "He's sexy, killer eyes, sex hair you just want to run your damn fingers though, a jaw line you just want to bite, killer smile. Plain and simple…he's hot."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't see it."

I looked towards Rob's picture then at Edward then back to his picture. "Hmmm." I said.

"What?" Edward asked furrowing his brows.

"You kind of look like him."

"So you're saying I'm hot?" He asked with a smile.

"I said you _kind of_ look like him."

"I like Kellan. All muscle. I say the bigger the better." Rose said grabbing on to Emmett's arm, which he was flexing.

"Nah, I go with Jackson. Quiet and confident. That's sexy." Alice added smiling at Jasper who was smiling back from his wheelchair. I couldn't look at Jasper in his wheelchair without laughing at him.

We all chipped in to pay for the camping gear and headed for the doors to leave.

"Have a nice day." Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all said to the greeter at the same time that he said it. Poor guy still looked confused.

An employee helped Jasper out of his wheelchair by the door. "Thank you very much." Jasper said then took off running out the door as the employee just stared after him. At least the employees would all have interesting stories to tell there friends and families later.

The guys loaded all the stuff we bought into the back of my truck and then we left to go meet everyone at La Push.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I have to thank my brother for doing a few of these things in Wal-Mart. He's fun to shop with. Next up…were going camping.**

** Please review…It makes my day!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ghost stories and Marshmallo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sorry it took me longer to update then usual…I get sidetracked easily. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert and favorites. Means a lot to me!**

**Please read and Review.**

**Chapter 13: Ghost stories and Marshmallows**

**BPOV**

The ride from Wal-Mart to La Push was quiet. I hadn't said a word to Edward all day, and he seemed just fine with my not speaking. So I went with it even though I was pretty much over what he did to me the night before. I deserved it, even though I hate him for using me to win a bet. Jasper and Emmett owned up to the bet, why couldn't he?

I couldn't wait to get this camping trip started. I have always loved camping. Being Charlie's daughter, outdoorsy stuff was bound to be ingrained in me. Thankfully I didn't pick up Renee's weirder ways.

We pulled into La Push and parked at the beach to find everyone there waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Jake asked running up to the vehicles.

"The children took longer at the store then we expected." I explained.

We all grabbed the bags and equipment and walked down to the beach then onto the worn path that led to the camping spot Jake and I have been using for years.

"Let's set up the tents, and then we can gather wood to start a fire." Jasper instructed.

Jake had his tent set up in a matter of minutes while Lauren watched him, saying she was helping. I was setting up a tent while Edward was trying to help me. I was just getting irritated with him because he kept trying to do it himself. I may be a girl but, I'm not an idiot.

Once everyone finally got there tents set up we stood back to watch Mike and Ben setting up there tent. They were so confused it was comical.

"I think your using the wrong poles." Ben said to Mike.

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm doing." Mike said getting irritated.

"Look, your putting your pole in the wrong hole." Ben stated.

"That's what she said." Emmett mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ben. This is where it goes."

"Fine." Ben said throwing all the poles he had in his hands into the air and walked away.

We all set out to gather wood for the fire while Mike went about putting together his tent. Well, actually, I went and gathered wood with the guys while the rest of the girls sat around watching. God forbid someone should break a nail.

About thirty minutes later, we were done collecting wood and Emmett and Edward were starting a fire.

"All done." Mike said proudly taking a step back to look at the tent he set up.

We all tipped our heads to the side to look at his tent, which was clearly sideways. "What's wrong with it?" Emmett asked.

"Mike you used the wrong poles." I said. He had the shorter poles that were suppose to be used for the top, holding up two of the sides, causing it to look as though it were about to fall over. He even had poles left over.

"See I told you!" Ben yelled.

"Whatever. It's fine." Mike waved his hands dismissively and sat down next to Jessica.

All of us girls put all of our stuff in the tents while the guys fought over how to build a proper tepee with the wood to start a fire.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were all sharing a two room tent. Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Angela were all sharing the sideways tent. Jake and Lauren were sharing another tent. I thought that was kind of weird but hey, the heart wants what it wants, and Jake definitely wanted Lauren. To my dismay I ended up with Edward. I could easily sleep in Mike and Jessica's tent but to tell you the truth, there tent didn't look to safe.

"Did you guys buy an air pump for the mattresses?" Jake asked as he was pulling them out of there boxes.

"Shit. No. Do we have to blow them up by mouth?" Emmett asked looking terrified.

"Nah. I can run over to my house and get one. You want to go?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I agreed jumping up and grabbing his arm. I noticed Lauren looked disappointed that he asked me instead of her, and Edward was glaring at Jacob.

"What do you think of Lauren?" Jake asked as we walked along the beach towards his house.

"She's nice. I like her."

"Do you think she's good girlfriend material?" He sounded nervous asking.

"I have no idea. I haven't known her very long." I didn't quite know how to answer that question. "Just be careful." I said with heavy emphasis. He knew I meant in everyway possible.

"You know I always am." He laughed. "How are things going with Eddiepoo?"

"Ugh…I don't know. I'm kind of bored with messing with him." I confessed. "I wish he would just move on to his next unsuspecting victim."

"Are you sure about that?" Jake raised an eyebrow in question.

I just nodded not really understanding his question.

"I think your starting to have feelings for him. And I _know_ he has feeling for you." Jake said matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't." I laughed at his idiocy. "How do you _know_ he has feelings for me?"

"He talks about you in his sleep." He stated. "Nothing sexual. He just…talks. He says you are beautiful. He is always saying something about chocolate brown eyes. And he calls you 'Bella, my Bella."

I tried to ignore it and definitely would not admit it to anyone but there were prominent butterflies fluttering in my stomach as Jake was telling me this. The only coherent thing I thought was what I voiced, "Weird."

I can admit Edward was extremely attractive, but there was no way I could ever let myself feel anything for him. Once a player always a player and I couldn't afford to take that risk on someone who would never change. I already made that mistake once…I wouldn't do it again.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella jump up eagerly and walk off arm in arm with Jacob was depressing and angered me. Bella started as just a bet for me, but she was more now. I couldn't care less about the bet now. I would get the money I needed another way. I never felt this way before, but I wanted Bella, all of her.

"Are they really just friends?" Lauren asked sounding sad that Jacob just walked off with Bella instead of her. I found that weird since Lauren has never seemed jealous about a guy before.

"Best friends." Alice said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, best friends with benefits." I mumbled.

"What?" Lauren asked looking brokenhearted. "Jacob said he has never been with Bella. He said she is like his sister."

I looked at Alice and Rosalie in question. They suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I know nothing." Rose said.

"Ditto." Alice added.

That was something I needed to ask Bella about. I wondered why she would lie about Jacob, but then again this was Bella we were talking about, there was no rhyme or reason to anything with her it seemed.

Bella and Jacob got back just as we got the fire roaring. Jacob sat down next to Lauren, who wrapped her arms around him. Bella sat down next to me without looking in my direction.

"Let's eat." Emmett boomed.

The girls brought all of the food over by the fire and Angela started frying Hotdogs and hamburgers on the grate we rigged to sit on top of the fire. Bella grabbed a hotdog and started cutting the ends of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked confused.

"It's called a spider dog. You cut both ends open then put it in the fire and the legs bow, making it look like a spider." She explained shoving the hotdog onto a stick and putting it in the fire.

"Oh, I want one of those!" Emmett said.

Bella finished cooking her weird hotdog on a stick and handed it to Emmett, who looked like he was getting the greatest gift in the world.

"It looks like a spider. That's fuckin awesome." he said as we all laughed at him.

"How the hell do you get it in the bun?" Emmett asked while holding the hotdog in one hand and the bun in the other looking confused between the two.

Bella showed Emmett by example of her own. She just squished the legs together and folded the bun around it.

"I don't want to break its legs." Emmett whined.

Emmett chose to put ketchup and mustard right on the hotdog and eating it, foregoing the bun.

Once it got dark and we were done eating we were all randomly chatting until Ben chirped up and said, "Let's tell ghost stories."

Emmett suddenly looked very uncomfortable and said, "Nah, how about a sing-a-long?"

Everyone groaned as Emmett started to sing "Kumbaya my Lord".

"Oh god." Mike groaned.

"You can't say 'Oh god' while singing about the Lord, douche bag." Emmett grumbled.

I know a scary story." Ben said moving closer to the fire.

"What happened to the sing-a-long?" Emmett asked.

"I will protect you." Rosalie said trying to comfort the big baby.

"Once their were two girls who shared a college dorm together. Their names were Meg and Venida." Ben said starting his story.

"The girls were out partying one night. Meg noticed she forgot her purse and went back quickly to the dorm. With out turning on the lights she walked in and grabbed the purse. Then she returned to the party. Later on in the night, Venida got tired. She left to go to the dorm to go to next morning, Meg went back to the dorm. The police officers were outside."Officer, what's the problem?" She asked."There has been a murder." "Oh my god. Please let me see.""No. It's a bit to sloppy." Said the officer."Please." Finally, the officer let Venida upstairs. When she walked in the room she saw her roommate covered with a clean white sheet. On the mirror in big, red letters words said: "AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT?"

"Alright that was fun. Now a sing-a-long!" Emmett cheered.

"I have a better one." Jacob said eerily. He looked almost scary with just his face being lit up by the fire in an eerie way. The flicker of the fire lighting up the dark features of his face. The reflection of the fire shining back in his dark eyes.

"Once there was a little girl whose name was Rose Marie." Jacob started.

"Does she have to be named Rose?" Emmett whined.

"Will you…shut…up." Jacob said. "As I was saying." He continued.

"One night _Rose_ woke up about midnight because she heard someone walking across the floor downstairs. "step...step...step...step...step She quickly pulled the covers up over her head and shivered, holding her , she hears a spine-chilling voice "Rose Marie - I'm on the first step and I'm coming to get you!" Suddenly we heard a branch breaking behind us. Everyone turned to see nothing. It was to dark to see anyone even if they were standing right there."Then, Rose Marie heard another step and then the voice said"Rose Marie I am on the second step and I am coming to get you!" Jake continued in a deep menacing voice."Well every step, the voice called to her until the voice was right beside her bed." We heard the noise in the woods getting louder. Emmett was beginning to freak out holding Rosalie tight to his side.

"Rose Marie I am right beside your bed!" "Rose Marie!" Jake said crouching down by the fire and pausing."I GOTCHYA!" Jake screamed at the same time as three guys jumped out of the woods at us all screaming, "I gotchya," along with Jacob."

"AHHHH!" Emmett screamed grabbing Rosalie and holding her in front of him.

Jacob and Bella were laughing along with the three newcomers as everyone was trying to catch there breath and get our heart rates back to normal.

"That never gets old." Bella laughed.

"How's your camping going, kiddies?" One of the guys asked.

"We're having a ball." Jake laughed. "Everyone this is Sam, Jared, and Quil."

"That was not cool at all." Mike said.

"Did you pee a little?" Jared asked. "It happens sometimes."

"What? No, I did not pee." Mike defended himself.

"City boy." One of them mumbled.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Quil laughed. "Priceless."

"Emmett, what the hell was that? Pulling me in front of you to use me as a shield." Rosalie sneered at him.

"I was trying to protect you." Emmett feigned innocence.

"To make up for it, we brought you beer." Sam said holding up a case of beer then handed to Jacob. "Well kiddies, have fun, were off to a party."

"Not in the woods I hope." Emmett said.

"No, you guys are safe, we won't be coming back." Paul added.

"Let's do s'mores now." Emmett said excitedly. "How about some funny stories?" Emmett truly is the biggest baby I have ever seen.

"How about some nursery rhymes, baby Emmett?" I laughed.

"That sounds perfect." Emmett said absentmindedly while spearing a marshmallow on his stick.

"I was joking, Emmett."

"No, it was a good idea. I will go first." He said as he stuck his marshmallow in the fire.

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB

Her father shot it dead.

Now it goes to school with her,

Between two hunks of bread."

"Ohh, I know one like that." Alice said excitedly.

"Mary had a little pig, she kept it fat and plastered; and when the price of pork went up, she shot the little bastard."

"That's a good one, Alice." Emmett said spearing another marshmallow.

"JACK AND JILL Went up the hill to have a little fun. Stupid Jill forgot the pill, and now they have a son." Rosalie said in a sing-song voice.

"You're on the pill, right?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows as Rose turned red. That was a weird fucking question to ask.

"My turn." Ben said. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, but Jill prefers the candlestick."

"I know one." Jessica said. I was not ashamed to admit that I was expecting something stupid from her.

"There once was a man from China,

who wasn't a very good climber,

he slipped from a rock,

and chopped off his cock,

and now he's got a vagina."

"That was much better then I was expecting." I laughed.

"I know one, but it is kind of dirty." Angela said shyly.

"Oh, do tell." Emmett said watching his marshmallow in the fire.

"Umm…okay." She was clearly nervous. "Humpty dumpty sat on a rock, little Bo peep was sucking his cock, when he came, she started to weep, she knew by the taste he'd been fucking her sheep."

Everyone started laughing. The joke would have been funny coming from anybody, but it was better coming from quiet, shy, Angela.

"That was funny." Emmett said doubling over in laughter.

"Don't forget about your marshmallow, Emmett." I said as I noticed his stick had dipped into the fire.

"Oh, shit." Emmett said pulling his stick out of the fire to find his marshmallow on fire. He started waving his stick around like a lunatic screaming. "Blow it out. I don't want it to burn."

"Hold it still!" Rosalie yelled. Everyone was ducking down as his stick came near them. "Someone is going to get hurt if you don't stop."

Before Emmett could stop it, the marshmallow flew off the stick and soared threw the air landing on Jasper's bare arm.

"God damn it." Jasper screamed jumping up from his log he was using for a chair. "Oh, shit it's fucking hot!"

"Well, duh it's hot. It was on fire." Emmett said trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny, asshole!" Jasper continued to yell while Alice was trying to carefully remove the marshmallow from his arm. "How come every time you do something stupid, I end up with an injury?"

Emmett seemed to think about it for a second then said, "You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time?" It came out more of a question then a statement.

"Your unbelievable, Emmett." Jasper threw his arms up in exasperation. "I'm going for a walk."

"In the woods? Are you insane?" Emmett asked with his eyes bugging.

"I would be safer in the woods with wild animals and crazy knife wielding murderers then here with you, Emmett." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked off into the dark together.

I heard Jasper mumble; "Now he's not allowed around golf balls or marshmallows." I snorted remembering the golf game we all played and Jasper was almost put out of commission by Emmett.

I could tell by the look on Emmett's face and his somber manner that he was riddled with guilt for what happened to Jasper. He should feel guilty, I mean it was his fault, but I felt bad that bubbly Emmett seemed lifeless while he waited for Jasper to return.

We sat around drinking, eating s'mores, and telling more dirty nursery rhymes and dirty jokes for over an hour waiting for Jasper and Alice to return.

"What do you think is taking them so long? Do you think they are alright? Do you think there hurt somewhere?" Emmett asked panicked.

"I'm sure there fine, Emmett." Jacob said. "There's nothing to bad in these woods. Just wolves." Jacob mumbled the last part.

"Wolves?!" Emmett shrieked. "What if they got attacked? What if they have been eaten?"

"Oh, my god, Emmett. There fine." I said.

"You don't know that!" Emmett bellowed.

"You know what? I will go find them just to make sure for you." I said standing and walking away from the campfire. I would rather walk through the dark woods alone then listen to Emmett whine until they came back.

"Hurry back with Jasper and Alice." Emmett yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that he didn't seem to care if I got eaten by wolves.

I walked through the woods not hearing a sound. I didn't know where the hell they went. I thought to myself that maybe they went down to the beach. Just as I was about to exit the woods and onto the beach was when I heard it, moaning. I peeked onto the beach without being seen and sure enough, there was Jasper and Alice almost completely naked at the edge of the woods, having sex.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered to myself thinking I had now lost the bet. Suddenly Emmett's earlier comment registered in my mind. "_You're on the pill, right?" _Now it made sense.

Damn it! I thought to myself. They have been having sex all along. I turned around and started stomping my way back to where we were camping all the way mumbling to myself.

"These fuckers ended the bet; lord knows how long ago and didn't say a fucking word to me. They did this shit on purpose just to watch Bella fuck with me!"

I stopped when I saw the glow of the fire and screamed, "Emmett! Come here…right…now!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent most of yesterday reading scary stories to find the perfect one for the camp fire. Most of them were to long for me to use though. I was surprised I was able to sleep last night!!**

**Please Review...I love reading all of your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14: Truth's and Tequila

Sorry this chapter was so delayed. I have had a few story ideas running around in my head for something new…so be on the look out for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the famous Twilight characters for my own amusement.

Chapter 14: Truth's and Tequila

EPOV

**I was pacing back and forth, as I waited for Emmett's slow ass to come to where I was yelling for him at. I couldn't believe this shit. The more I thought about it, the angrier I was getting.**

"**What's wrong? Are they hurt? Are they missing?" Emmett asked from the edge of the campsite.**

"**Just bring your ass here." I seethed.**

"**Umm…it's dark. Can you just come here?" He said looking nervously from the safety of the campfire to me.**

"**Come here!" I shouted. "Just, Emmett." I said as I spotted Mike walking toward Emmett, to apparently walk the big baby to me.**

**Emmett groaned and finally made is way towards me, hesitantly.**

"**What's wrong? Did you find them?" Emmett asked once he reached to where I was standing.**

"**Oh, I found them alright." I said. "Why did you ask Rose if she was on birth control?"**

"**That is a weird question." He said avoiding the question and looking nervous. "Where is Jasper and Alice? Are they alright?"**

"**They're fine. They're actually more then fine." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Now answer my question. Why did you ask her?"**

"**It was just a random question. I'm Emmett, I ask weird things." He shrugged.**

"**You have had sex haven't you?"**

"**Can I plead the fifth?" Emmett asked shifting nervously.**

"**No, you asshole. Answer me." **

"**Hey, what's going on?" Jasper asked coming up behind us, saving Emmett for the moment.**

"**That's what I want to know." I narrowed my eyes at him.**

"**What's got your panties in a bunch?" Jasper asked.**

"**Oh, I just went for a leisurely walk on the beach, "I paused and looked at Jasper and said, "I think you where there…without pants."**

"**Oh, Jesus." Alice said while burring her head in Jasper chest. She pulled away and smacked his arm ranting, "I told you, didn't I tell you? I said 'Jasper someone is going to see us'. But did you listen? Fuck no!" Her temper tantrum was just gyrating on my nerves.**

"**Ahh! Alice just go away!" I yelled.**

"**Oh my God, Edward. Take a Midol." Alice said looking me in the eye. "It helps with the bloating and the cramps."**

**I growled at her and she laughed as she walked off to the campfire.**

"**Just calm down, Edward." Jasper sighed.**

"**Calm down, Jasper? Calm down?" I said raising my voice. I was being overdramatic, I knew this, but damn it I deserved the right to be. They have all been playing me for a damn fool for I don't know how long.**

"**I don't want to calm down. You guys have been lying to me and letting Bella play fucking mind games with me. I deserve to be a little pissed off."**

"**That is not what was going on." Jasper drawled.**

"**Then please enlighten me." I said waving a hand then folding my arms over my chest.**

"**We think you like Bella." Emmett said matter-of-factly.**

"**Ha! That's a joke. Bella is a bitch to me." **

"**You know, if you're going to talk about me you could come over here so it is easier for us to hear you." Bella shouted.**

**I huffed as I followed Jasper and Emmett back to the campfire. I glared at Bella when I saw her looking at me with a huge shit eating grin on her face. She was determined to drive me insane. That had to be her mission in life.**

"**Who all knows about this?" I whispered to Jasper. **

"**Everyone." Bella giggled.**

"**So, I have been a huge fucking joke to everybody?" I yelled turning towards Bella.**

"**Chill out. You have not been a huge fucking joke." Bella rolled her eyes, which I hate.**

"**Then please enlighten me, what the fuck is it other then you messing with me and making me into a laughing joke to everyone?"**

**Apparently, I said something that really pissed her off because before I could blink she jumped up off the ground and was right in my face.**

"**You have no right to be pissed off and screaming at people because we had a few laughs at your expense."**

"**I have every right." I shouted back.**

"**This is exciting." Rose giggled watching our exchange intently.**

"**No you don't! We may have laughed at what I did to you but all I was to you was a god damn bet. And you had no fuckin' right to do **_**that**_**."**

"**Does anybody else suddenly feel uncomfortable?" Ben whispered.**

"**Well, you knew about it all along and you didn't say anything." I yelled.**

"**Why would I say anything when I could fuck with you. And it worked so well." She laughed. **_**She fucking laughed!**_

"**You know what? Screw you all." I said.**

"**And for the right price, I'm sure you would." Bella said glairing at me.**

"**Why don't you tell us all about you and Jake?" I said abruptly. "You said you have been with him but some people are under the impression that you haven't."**

"**Awk-ward." Emmett said shifting uncomfortably.**

"**Shut up!" Bella and I both shouted at once.**

"**What happens between me and Jake is none of your damn business."**

"**Oh wait a minute there sweetheart. My sex life was put on display so I think it's only fair yours is too." I said egging her on to come clean.**

"**Fine you want to know?" She said staring holes through me. "I have never been with Jake. He is like my big brother and he went through a tough time in my life with me. I lost my virginity to someone who was using me as a, surprise surprise, a bet. Jake tried to warn me of what was happening but I stupidly didn't believe that people would actually do something as disgusting as that."**

**I listened to her talk, or scream rather, and felt the guilt that was building in my gut as a single tear streamed down her face. I suddenly felt about an inch tall.**

"**So, when it was about to happen again, I decided to fuck with you." She continued. "Did I enjoy it? Fuck yes. Would I do it again? In a heart beat." She sat back down on the ground next Jake who wrapped his arm around her in a protective way.**

**I didn't know what to say so I said the first stupid thing that came to mind, "With as much as you have already lied to me, how do I know your not lying now?" **

"**Idiot." Mike mumbled, and sadly, I had to agree with him.**

"**I don't give a shit if you believe me or not." Bella stated.**

**I turned to walk away and Emmett jumped up to stop me, "Where are you going?"**

"**I'm going for a walk." I said pushing my way past him.**

"**Whoa, there are still wolves out there." Emmett whined.**

"**Grow up."**

**I needed to get away from these people and there whispering for a while. I didn't know what the hell to think, but I knew one thing was true; I needed alcohol and a lot of it.**

**BPOV**

After about an hour, Edward still hadn't returned and Emmett was still freaking out about Edward being eaten by wolves. Mike, Jess, Angela, and Ben had all already turned in for the night. The rest of us sat around the fire talking and listening to Emmett whine. As much as he was worried about Edward, he still couldn't find it in him to go look for him himself or to stop stuffing his face with marshmallows.

After another thirty minutes, I couldn't take it any longer and jumped up from my seat. "I will go find him, Emmett."

"Are you sure?" He asked popping another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's my fault he left anyways." I did actually feel slightly guilty about it, only slightly, but it was still guilt.

"You want one of us to walk with you?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." I answered. I have been in these woods so much I could walk around blindfolded and be perfectly fine.

"If you find Edward and a wolf shows up, push Edward down so you have a chance to get away." Emmett chuckled. I seriously wonder if he has some sort of mental illness.

I walked through the woods and made it onto the beach where I spotted Edward sitting in the sand, leaning his back against a washed up tree trunk, looking out over the ocean.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Edward copied without looking up at me.

"Emmett was worried you got eaten by a wolf."

Hey snorted while I sat down next to him.

"What are you drinking?" I asked noticing the bottle in his hand.

"Bourbon." He said holding up the bottle. "I also have tequila, and Scotch."

"You are only twenty, where did you get alcohol?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, I can get whatever I want whenever I want it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow. That is one hell of an ego you have there."

"I was kidding." He laughed. "A fake ID and a panty dropping smile can get you a long way. And that's not my ego talking, I have been told about the smile. I don't know, nor do I care if it's true."

I couldn't fault him on his smile, it actually was pretty sexy. "You do have a nice smile."

"Thanks." He smiled offering me his bottle.

I shook my head and scrunched up my nose. "I'll take some Tequila though."

"A girl that shoots Tequila…that's sexy." He said handing me the bottle.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the whole bet thing." He said. "It was stupid and immature…and I'm sorry."

"It's over with. I forgive you. I would apologize about messing with you, but I cant, frankly it was too much fun." I laughed while drinking out of the bottle he gave me.

"Do you always have to be a bitch?"

"It's one of my best qualities. And I'm good at it and it works for me, and I say if it works, go with it."

"I just want you to know, that I _have_ never and _would_ never take a girls virginity on a bet. That's completely wrong and disrespectful, and whoever would do something like that is completely gross and a piece of shit." His voice was getting louder and higher as he go towards the end.

I quietly laughed at his mini rant and the fact that his words were starting to slur was funny. "How much have you had to drink?"

"This much." He held up a half-empty bottle.

"So, tell me something about yourself." I said while taking another drink.

"What do you want to know?"

I thought about it for a second then said, "Tell me why Emmett said you are afraid of butterflies."

"Butterflies are evil." He groaned. "Okay, one day I was lying in my field…"

"You have a field?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, it's near my house. It's beautiful there and I'm the only one that knows it's there." He said. "I will take you there sometime."

"Okay. So tell me about the butterflies."

"Butterflies are evil." He groaned, again.

"Yeah, I got that part. Keep going."

"So, I was lying in my field cloud watching, just relaxing and suddenly a butterfly landed on my chest and startled me. I shooed the butterfly off of me and it kept coming back and diving at my head, so I got up and started to leave and suddenly," he was flailing his arms around getting very into telling his story, "there was about a million of the fuckers dive bombing my head, and as I ran they just kept attacking me all the way home."

I was trying hard not to giggle. "A million? Really?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, so it might have been more like three or four, but it was very traumatic."

I couldn't contain the laughter any longer. "There was only three or four?"

"It was fucking scary and they were attacking me, that shit can really scare a kid." He said in his defense. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry." I said once I got my laughter under control. "I'm sure that would be scary to a kid. How old were you?"

"Little."

"Like four? Five?" I asked.

"Something like that." He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow in question and he huffed. "Fine I was twelve. You happy now?"

So much for containing my laughter. I was doubled over just picturing Edward being chased by three butterflies while he ran away screaming.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuck it up." Edward grumbled.

The conversation changed and we talked for a little while longer until Edward decided we should head back to the campsite. I had drank almost half the bottle I was holding and didn't even realize it. I didn't feel any effect until I stood and stumbled forward. Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into his chest to steady me.

"Thanks." I whispered and waited for him to release me. "I think you can let go now."

"Sorry." He said, letting me go.

Once we made it back to the campfire, we found Emmett sitting with Rosalie, who was leaning against him sleeping.

"Thank god. Where the hell have you guys been?" Emmett said frantically. "I have been worried."

"But not worried enough to come look for us yourself." Edward mumbled as he slumped to the ground by the fire.

"You went and got alcohol and you didn't share? You bastard." Emmett said while waking Rosalie up. "You ready for bed?"

"Very ready." Rose yawned. "Oh, I'm glad you two didn't get eaten by huge mythical wolves that I'm sure only live in Emmett's head." She said as she crawled into her tent.

"I would have shared with you, had you cared enough to come look for me yourself, asshat."

Emmett's face contorted with confusion and asked, "What is an ass hat?"

"Not ass…hat. An asshat. And I don't know, but it's what you fucking are." Edward said while finishing off his bottle of Bourbon then chucking it by the tent after pouting that it was gone.

Emmett shrugged and followed Rosalie into the tent. I slouched down onto the ground across from Edward, still clinging to my bottle that Edward was now eyeing.

We talked for a little about random things while we finished off the tequila and started on the whiskey. I knew come morning I was going to be in great pain, but I couldn't make myself care right now.

"Let's go fuck with Emmett." Edward whispered a little too loudly.

"I'm game." I laughed as I crawled my over to Emmett's tent.

I sat next to where we thought Emmett was sleeping and scratched at the side of the tent and laughed quietly.

"Emmett is on the other side of the tent, assholes." Jasper grumbled.

"Oops, sorry." I laughed.

"Okay, be quiet this time." Edward practically screamed in my ear.

"Shhhh." I whispered. "Eeeemmeeeeett." I chanted while scraping my nails on the side of the tent.

"What the hell was that?" We heard Emmett say.

"Eeeeemmeeeett."

"Rose…Rose, wake up."

"Eeeeemmeeeett."

"Rose…Rosalie….Rose!"

"Emmett! Get the fuck off of me!" Rose yelled.

"There's something out there."

"You big ass baby, there is nothing out there. Go to sleep."

Once it got quiet again Edward smacked the side of the tent with a stick, which shook the whole tent.

"God damn it Rosalie, something is trying to get me!" Emmett screamed. We couldn't keep quiet with our laughter any longer.

"Emmett. It's just Edward and Bella fucking with you." Rose grumbled.

"Ha ha, very funny assholes." We laughed all the way back to the fire where we took our seats across the fire from each other again.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we passed the bottle back and forth.

Suddenly I heard, "Your tits are like perfection."

I grabbed my boobs and said, "Thanks, there homegrown."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he said, "There very nice, but why are you telling me that?"

"You just said my tits were perfection."

"I did? I don't remember that."

I shrugged it off and continued to watch the fire.

Suddenly there was a female voice, "You are so big."

"What do you mean I'm big? Are you calling me fat?" Edward asked.

I looked around for who was talking and said, "That wasn't me."

"Ride me like a stallion."

"Excuse me?" I said to Edward.

"That wasn't me. But, hey, if you want to ride me I won't stop you. Have at it." Edward laughed. "You know, it sounded like that roommate guy of mine. What's his name? Jason? Jackson? Jessup? Ketchup? That's it, my roommate Ketchup." Wow, he's had a lot to drink.

"You mean, Jacob?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah! That's his name. Well it sounded like him."

Suddenly there was moaning coming from none other then Jacob's tent. "Oh hell no." I said. "We can fucking hear you!" I yelled and without thinking, I threw the bottle of whiskey at his tent.

"NOOO!" Edward screamed. "Bella that was alcohol abuse! And all that was left."

"Sorry." I said looking at the alcohol drooling down the side of Jacob's tent. It was a waste because now it was gone, and there moaning didn't stop.

"Well since now there is nothing left to drink, and I don't want to listen to them, let's go in the tent." Edward said.

"Alright." I said as I struggled to get up off the ground to follow Edward to the tent. I gave up trying to stand and just crawled.

"You smell good." Edward said as he snuggled up behind me. I couldn't care enough to move away from him.

"Thanks. You smell pretty good yourself." Which was true, he always smelled amazing.

I woke up in the morning to Jasper and Emmett shaking the tent asking if we were going to wake and eat before we had to leave. I didn't even want to think about food, my stomach churned just thinking about it.

I tried to sit up slowly but was pinned down by what I presumed was Edward's arm. As I struggled to get free, he pulled me closer to him and his morning wood was stabbing me in the back. I finally got free of his arm and sat up slowly, then gasped and wrapped the sleeping bag around me tightly. All I could think was, Why. The hell. Am I naked?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It gave some answers to some questions that were asked, but also raised a few more ****J I love to hear what you guys have to say so please review and let me hear what your thinking.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hangovers and Heading home

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. I'm just borrowing them. I might give them back.**

**Chapter 15: Hangovers and heading home**

**BPOV**

I wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around me, which in turn pulled it off of Edward. I started to freak out even more when I took in the sight before me, Edward was naked also. To say that I was panicking was an understatement. I searched my mind to come up with _something_ that had happened last night, and came up empty.

I tried looking away as Edward started to stir. I was scrambling searching for my clothes. I was hoping to be dressed and out of the tent before Edward woke up.

"Why the hell am I naked?" I heard Edward mumble. So much for getting out of here before he woke up.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." I said while continuing to search for my clothes.

"Holy shit where are _your_ clothes?" He said astound.

"Right here." I said as I pulled them out from underneath the air mattress.

I made the mistake of turning to look at him. He was still lying there, naked, and uncovered, completely unashamed that he was naked in front of me. I on the other hand was mortified; I wish I could remember what happened.

"Could you…like turn around or something so I can get dressed?" I asked.

Edward smirked his famous crooked grin and rolled over on his side facing away from me. Of course, now his bare ass was facing me. _And what a nice ass it is._ I could literally smack myself for thinking that. I needed to not think like that right now.

I threw the sleeping bag over him and threw my clothes on as quickly as humanly possible.

"So…did we…you know?" I asked awkwardly.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Edward said rolling back over to look at me. "I was hoping you could give me some of the details." He was wiggling his eyebrows as he said the last word.

"I wish I knew the details."

"The only thing I'm sure of is that we drank way to much last night." Edward said rubbing his temples.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't get bitchy. I didn't pour it down your throat." I didn't think he could get anymore annoying, but add a hangover and just like magic…he gets more annoying.

"Look, can we just keep this whole 'waking up naked thing' to ourselves?" I asked hoping he wouldn't start telling his own version of what he thought happened to all of his friends.

"I can. But you keep from bragging to all of your friends?"

I huffed and threw a pillow at his head as I zipped open the tent and got out. Everyone was sitting around the fire waiting for the eggs and bacon that Jasper was cooking over the fire.

I had to do a double take at Jasper because he looked completely different.

"Jasper, what is up with your hair?" I asked looking confused at his hair, which was usually sexy curls, but now it looked like a huge messy ball of yarn.

Jasper groaned and everyone started laughing. Must be this had already been a topic this morning. "I forgot my hair products." Jasper said quietly.

"Oh. Bella, you haven't been properly introduced to Jasperella." Edward said as he sat down by the fire. "Bella, Jasperella…Jasperella, Bella the shrew."

"Bella the shrew? Are you guys at it again?" Alice asked. "We thought you two made up last night." Everyone chuckled. _Shit_!

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well we just figured you guys had made up." Alice said. "We all heard you guys last night getting drunk and laughing and joking."

"I heard them after they woke me up looking for Emmett." Jasper said.

"We were looking for Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you guys were trying to scare him." Rose said. "Could you imagine being woken up by Emmett crushing you to death because there was 'something trying to get him'?"

"Yeah, that wasn't funny." Emmett said while he bit a marshmallow in half then chucked the other half at Edward, which stuck right to his forehead.

"Emmett, you ass wipe!" Edward yelled trying to pull the sticky marshmallow from his head. Emmett was doubled over laughing at the site of what he caused.

"What happened to your tent?" I asked after I got my giggling to stop.

Mike's tent was in a jumbled mess crumpled on the ground. "Minor mishap." Mike said while looking towards the tent.

"Minor mishap?" Ben huffed. "The damn thing fell in on us during the middle of the night."

"Well, I didn't do it." Mike said defensively.

"Are you serious? You're the moron that put the tent together wrong."

"Children, children." Emmett said, putting an end to there bickering. Listening to Emmett talk as the voice of adult authority was just comical.

"Eggs?" Jasper asked handing me a plate.

I took one look at the plate and suddenly felt my stomach in my throat. "No food." I grumbled.

"I'll take it." Edward said. Jasper handed the plate of food to Edward. I scowled at him as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"How can you eat?" I asked my voice full of disgust.

"Like this." He said as he filled his mouth with more food.

"I meant, asshole, how do you not have a hangover?"

"I never get a hangover." He shrugged. Suddenly a look of confusion came over his face and he asked, "How come you didn't seem to have a hangover the last time we drank? You drank as much vodka as I did."

I stiffened as well as Rosalie and Alice did. I had forgotten about that night. Well, I didn't forget about it because, lets face it…it was fucking funny. However, I did forget that the guys didn't know we were drinking water while they hammered straight vodka.

"Spill it." Edward said narrowing his eyes at me. "I can see there is a reason, what is it?"

"Our vodka bottles were filled with water." I sighed. I figured it would be easier to just come out and say it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward huffed.

"Oh, god. That's priceless. Smart thinking." Emmett laughed as he gave Rose a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I think it was stupid. Has there ever been a time when you weren't fucking with me?" Edward asked getting extremely pissed off.

"Umm…I'm not fucking with you right now." I said innocently.

"Un-fucking-believable." Edward said as he threw his paper plate in the fire and stormed off.

Such an over dramatic ass. He could get pissed off all he wanted that I was, as he put it, fucking with him because I think he deserved it. Of course, he didn't agree but I couldn't care less what he thought. He used me just to get in my pants and get money for it. I felt that warranted a little pay back from me. And I had enjoyed every bit of it.

**EPOV**

I had apologized for the stupid bet, and I had actually felt horrible for it. But now to find out that every second we spent together had all been part of her plan to mess with me, just pissed me off.

I can't believe I was actually starting to have feelings for her. I never had real feelings for anybody. Other then the feeling than wanting a sexual release, I felt nothing.

I spent a few minutes walking around the woods by myself seething about Bella's confession. Once I calmed myself down, I walked back to camp and helped the guys take the tents down.

The girls all packed up what was laying around the campsite and Bella pretty much slept by the fire when she wasn't dry heaving or glairing at me. _Serves her right_, I thought to myself.

"So, what happened between you and Bella last night?" Jasper asked while we took the tent poles apart.

"I have no idea. Last night is a complete blur to me." I answered honestly.

"You don't remember what caused you to be naked?" Emmett chuckled.

"You saw us?" I asked as I looked nervously towards Bella to make sure she hadn't heard what he had just said.

"Nope, I didn't get the displeasure of seeing your boys first thing in the morning." Emmett said. "However, your tent is not made of concrete and we could hear every word you were saying."

I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed. "No. I have no idea what caused us to be naked. I can only assume what happened."

"That would suck not to remember." Jasper said absentmindedly as he folded up the tents.

"Trust me, it sucks a lot." I mumbled.

We got all of the stuff loaded into the back of the truck and everyone piled into the Jeep and car, ready to head back to school. I looked at Bella who was leaning against her truck looking like death reincarnate.

"Want me to drive for you, Bella?" Jacob asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'll drive her." I said.

"No." Bella grumbled without looking up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't you want to ride back with Lauren?" I nudged him with my arm. He gave a huge blinding smile and walked off towards Lauren.

"Didn't I say no?" Bella barked as I grabbed the keys from her hand.

"I'm just being nice. You can sleep until we get back." I said. Bella huffed and tried to grab the keys from me. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her up over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" She screamed. "I'm going to throw up on you." Just as I opened the passenger side door, I yelped in pain and dropped Bella on the ground with a thud as she bit me hard on the ass.

"Damn it, Bella." I groaned rubbing my ass cheek as she laughed from the ground.

I picked Bella up from the ground and put her in the seat, strapped her in, and said, "Stay."

I ran around to the driver's side, hoped in, and took off before she could get back out. After about twenty minutes of driving, Emmett and Mike had completely left us behind. It's a good thing I knew my way back or else I would be totally screwed. What was it she said she called this thing? Hue? Hoff? Herb? Herbert? I don't remember. I would name it rusted out piece of shit. This damn truck is so freaking slow it should have been retired to the automotive graveyard about thirty years ago.

I looked over at Bella who was leaning against the door sleeping. My first thought was, holy shit I hope that door doesn't pop open. Knowing this truck, it was highly likely. My second thought was that I was tempted to take my cell phone and take a picture of her. She looked so cute and innocent while she was sleeping. What was sad was that truly was the only time she was innocent. But then again, while she slept, was probably when she did her best brainstorming for idea's to mess with me.

"Edward." She mumbled. I turned my head to look towards her again to see that she was saying my name while she slept.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled. "What are you planning now, Bella?" It was interesting to see the evil genius at work.

It seemed to take days, but we finally made it back to school. I pulled into a parking spot next to Emmett's jeep and turned the truck off. I ran my hands threw my hair as I contemplated just leaving her here.

"Bella, we're here." I said softly as my better judgment won out over my inner asshole, even though he was fighting pretty hard to just leave her. Tempting, but I couldn't do it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Bella stretched waking up.

"A lot better actually."

I pulled our bags out of the back of the truck and headed into the dorms. I handed her, her bag as we got on the second floor and then I turned to go up to the third floor.

"Hey." Bella said before I started up the stairs. I turned to look at her for her to continue what she was saying. "Thanks for driving back here for me."

"It was no problem." I said. "But, you really should get something newer. That decrepit thing is fucking slow."

"Hey, that's my baby you're talking about." She defended.

"Yeah, well your baby is antique and needs to be retired."

"It's better then your gay mobile." She said as she slipped into her room.

_Gay mobile_? My beloved Volvo is not gay, nor does it make me gay. What a bitch.

**BPOV**

What an ass. I was trying to be nice and he verbally attacks my truck. Ass.

As I walked into my room, I was immediately ambushed by Lauren, Rosalie, and Alice who were all in the room looking like they were waiting impatiently for me.

"How was the ride home?"

"What happened last night?"

"Did you have sex?"

"How was it?"

"Is he big?"

"Holy shit. Will you guys slow down?" I sighed as I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Let me breath then I will answer you."

I took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge we had and settled back on the bed. "Alright. How was the ride? Peaceful, I slept the whole way. What happened last night? I wish I could fucking remember. Did we have sex? Again, I wish I could fucking remember. How was it? Yet again, same answer. Is he big? Actually he is pretty impressive, but I found that out awhile ago."

"So you don't remember anything?" Rose asked her voice full of disappointment. I shook my head slowly from side to side. "Well that's boring. I wanted all the hot details."

"Well, you had to have been naked for a reason." Alice said.

My head snapped up to look at her. "How the hell did you know we were naked?"

"We could hear you talking when you woke up this morning." Lauren laughed. _Shit._

"How is your hangover doing?" Rosalie asked.

"A lot better. But I still have a pretty wicked headache." I reached into my nightstand drawer to pull out my Advil to try to kill the headache. I paused my hand over the other pill bottle and my heart picked up its pace immensely. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked looking at me with concern.

I held up the circular pill container and said, "I didn't take my birth control all weekend."

"You are so screwed." Rose laughed.

That was the understatement of the century.

**A/N: I know, I know. You didn't technically get answers to the questions that were asked at the last chapter, and I'm sure there are some more questions now. All will be answered soon, just stick with me. Make me smile and leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Chuck E Cheese and Thanksgi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**We are jumping ahead a few weeks after the camping trip. In this chapter, you get the answers to the questions that were asked. I hope everyone is pleased with them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Chuck E. Cheese and Thanksgiving**

**EPOV**

Once we got back to school, everything went back to our normal college routine. Classes, homework, study, sleep, repeat. The only difference was Bella was completely avoiding me. I saw her from time to time, but when she saw me, she would try to hide or just walk away. She had gotten good at the whole avoidance thing in the past few weeks.

I figured she was either embarrassed by waking up naked next to me without a single recollection of what had happened, which I was bummed by not being able to remember but definitely was not embarrassed by it. Bella a beautiful women, I couldn't deny that. And I had woken up to much, _much_ worse.

On the other hand, the other reason she was avoiding me could be that she was still angry about the bet. I understood her being upset about it at first, but damn get over it.

I couldn't care less about making another bet. Tyler had asked me to make a bet against him since Emmett and Jasper were no longer in the game. According to Emmett and Jasper, they had found 'the one' and weren't interested in the bets anymore. As much as I was never a one women kind of guy, I was happy for them. I really like Rosalie and Alice and there prefect for Emmett and Jasper.

I declined Tyler's offer. I knew I could crush him quickly in a bet, but I just wasn't interested. I wanted to focus on my music, and after all the head games between Bella and me, I was exhausted.

I was sitting at my desk working on sheet music for a piano solo when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked after looking at the screen and seeing it was a call from home.

"_Hi, honey. How are you?"_

"Hi, mom. I'm doing pretty good. What's up?"

"_I was calling about Thanksgiving."_ She said. Thanksgiving break was in a few days and we were planning on going home for the weekend.

"We are going to be in Thanksgiving morning and stay through the weekend." I confirmed.

"_That is what I wanted to talk to you about. The whole family is coming and we are having a birthday party for Bree and Riley on Tuesday so we were wondering if you could come for the whole week?"_

"It's fine with me, mom. I have nothing else to do." I laughed. "But Emmett and Jasper said they were going home with Rosalie and Alice for the first half of break then going home for Thanksgiving."

"_I already talked to them. They are all coming here then going home with the girls after we have dinner on Thursday. You are the only one I still had to talk to."_

"Oh, okay. Well, count me in." I smiled at her cheer.

"_Great! I can't wait to see you six in a couple of days."_

"Six?" I questioned.

"_Yes. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, you, and Bella."_

"Bella?"

"_Yes, Bella too. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Charlie and Renee are going to be here!"_ She squealed so loud with excitement that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Geeze, mom. Make me deaf." I chuckled.

"_I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to have my best friends back. And to think your father and I are best friends with Charlie and Renee and now our kids are best friends with there child."_

"Yup, just the best." I sighed. If being friends consisted of mind games and mentally hurting each other, then we were as close as two people could get.

"_Well, I need to go help plan the birthday party. I can't wait to see you all. I love you, sweetie."_

"I love you too, mom. See ya' in a few days." I said then ended the call.

I laughed at the thought of how Bella was going to have a hard time avoiding me in my own home. I had the mantra stuck in my head 'you can run but you can't hide'.

I waited to leave until Monday morning because I had a music workshop over the weekend and everyone decided to wait for me. I woke up early in the morning and took my bags down to the car to find I had flat tire. I threw my bags in the trunk, drove Emmett's jeep into town, and got a new tire.

"What are you doing?" Emmett laughed as I struggled to get the tire off.

"I can't get this nut off." I answered.

"That's what…"

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will bash you in the face with this tire iron." I fumed.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Bella asked as she walked up to the car.

"Poor Eddie boy can't get his nut off." Emmett chuckled.

"That's what she said." Bella laughed.

"OOH! Bash her, Edward. Bash her in the face!" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett as Bella just raised an eyebrow in question. Emmett was a real idiot sometimes.

"Am I riding with you, Emmett?" Bella asked looking up at him. I didn't miss the fact that she hadn't looked at me once since she walked up to us.

"Why don't you ride with Edward?" Alice said as she bounced over to us pulling Jasper behind her. "Then he won't have to drive back alone."

"You're not taking your rusted out piece of crap?" I chuckled.

Bella's eyes finally landed on me warily as she said, "No, I'm letting Jake take it home to spend thanksgiving with his dad."

"Haven't you ever been told, friends don't let friends drive moving death traps?" I laughed. I found it funny but apparently, she didn't because she growled as she walked away.

The ride home was a quiet one, well not really quiet since every time I tried to talk to Bella she would turn the radio up. Therefore, it was quiet in the sense of there was no talking. I still didn't know what her problem was with me, but oh well, she would either get over it and come around or not.

My mother was ecstatic when we got there. She acted as if she hadn't seen us in years. Bella had to share my room again since her parents were in the guest room and she didn't want to share a room with Emmett and Rose or Jasper and Alice. I didn't feel completely comfortable sharing a room with her while her gun-toting cop of a dad was in the house.

"When is the birthday party tomorrow?" I asked Esme as we all sat around the dinning room table for dinner.

"It's at noon." She answered. "Everyone should be here sometime tonight. There staying in a hotel in town."

"Is the party here?" Emmett asked.

"No. And I want you to be on your best behavior, Emmett."

"I am always on my best behavior." He said hold his hand over his chest to show she had hurt his feelings. "So, where is the party at?"

Esme mumbled the answer and no one understood what the hell she said.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Chuck E. Cheese. The party is at Chuck E. Cheese." She sighed.

Emmett immediately dropped his fork and started bouncing in seat becoming very excited.

"Calm down." Rose said putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh my god Rose! I love Chucky E. Cheese. It is one of the coolest places in the world. It's only one-step down from Disney World. Aren't you excited?"

"Emmett, it's a place for little kids."

"Exactly!" He practically shouted. "All the best places are designed for kids."

"Grow up, Emmett." Esme said. "And you better behave or you won't be going." She warned. He tried holding still but was still sporting the hugest grin.

I was almost as excited was Emmett was; just I knew how to hide it better. I looked to Jasper to see he had a mischievous smile on his face. Take Jasper, Emmett, and I add little kids and a ball pit and you had an instant party.

**BPOV**

Edward had tried to question me about why I was avoiding him, but I avoided that topic as much as possible. I was avoiding him; it was pretty obvious to everyone. Ever since the day I realized that I had missed a whole weekends worth of birth control, I couldn't even look at him.

I didn't even want to begin to think about what that could possibly mean. Moreover, it was definitely not a subject I wanted to broach with Edward. _'Hey Edward, guess what? We got drunk maybe had sex, I didn't take birth control and there's a slight chance you could be a daddy soon.'_ Yup not a conversation I wanted to have with him…ever.

Therefore, I did the best thing I could think of, I avoided him.

The sleeping arrangements were annoying. I had to sleep in Edward's bedroom with him unless I wanted to sleep in the living room. I was contemplating it while I made my way to Edward's room after dinner. I walked into the room to hear his shower running. I quickly stripped off my clothes, replacing them with my nightclothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top. I pulled a blanket and a pillow off of Edward's bed, crawled onto his couch, and faced the back.

When Edward came out I could feel him standing over top of me, but I pretended to be sleeping. I fell asleep a short time after he had turned the lights off and crawled into bed.

I woke up in the morning much more comfortable then when I had gone to sleep. I stretched and rolled over. Once I realized that I hadn't landed on the floor like I should have I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer on the couch, I was on the bed. I looked over to the couch to see Edward stretching awake.

"How did I get over here?" I asked.

"I moved you."

"But I heard you go to sleep."

"Yeah, you're not a very good actress. I knew you were awake when I got out of the shower." He said. "I waited until you were sleeping then I moved you. You're a guest you should have the bed."

"Oh, um…thanks."

After we got dressed and went downstairs, Esme had a huge breakfast made up for everybody. Esme was not pleased with the way Emmett was eating. He was filling his mouth so fast I was surprised he could breathe. He was telling everyone to eat faster so that we could leave for the birthday party.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee, all left after breakfast telling us to meet them at Chucky E. Cheese in a few hours. Personally, I think it was just to annoy Emmett, and it worked well.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep and sped the whole way there. Sometimes it's the biggest men that are the biggest kids. Once we got there the guys all jumped out of the jeep, I'm surprised they let it stop first, and ran for the front of the building.

We walked in slowly behind them. It was almost empty; I have always heard this place was like a zoo with as many kids that are in here at one time. We walked over to Esme and Renee, who were standing with a couple near the present table.

"Oh, girls." Esme said as we walked up to her. "This is Demetri and Heidi. They are some of our cousins. Demetri, Heidi, this is Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. There my boys' girlfriends." My eyes got huge as she introduced me as one of the girlfriends. I didn't know what gave them that impression, but I knew I had to fix that soon.

"It is very nice to meet you ladies." Demetri said as he shook all of our hands. "None of us thought we would see the day when someone was able to tame Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

"They didn't stand a chance against us." Rose laughed._ There was no taming being done on my part damn it_.

We walked around while Alice and Rosalie were looking for the guys. We stopped when we saw Jasper and Emmett doing belly flops into a ball pit. We were laughing at them until I saw Edward standing across the room. He was standing with his arm draped across the shoulders of a tall, gorgeous, blonde woman, who was leaning into him. His other hand was rubbing circles on her stomach as she talked into his ear.

I was feeling…jealousy? Until suddenly I was pulled out of my staring fit by a little hand tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see the cutest little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes looking up at me.

"Hi, there." I said in my best kid friendly voice.

"Did you bring me a present?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Are you the birthday girl?" I asked bending down to her level.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Then yes I did." I said and she got very excited.

"How old are you?" I asked.

She held up one hand and said, "I am five. I am a whole hand now. How old are you?"

"I am almost four whole hands." I answered.

"Wow. That. Is. Old."

Suddenly the little girl was lifted off the ground. I watched as Edward spun her in a circle and kissed her cheek, which she wiped off.

"Did you meet my friend Bella?" He asked her.

"She was just telling me how I was old." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I can see the grey hair already." He said seriously, as he looked at my hair.

"I do not." I said running my hands nervously through my hair.

Edward laughed as he set the little girl down next to a little boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. "Guys this Bella. Bella this is Bree, and Riley."

I smiled down at them as they noticed Emmett and Jasper in the ball pit and ran off to join them.

"Bella, this is Kate and Garret. They are Bree and Riley's parents." Edward introduced the couple that walked up to us.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking there hands. "Your kids are adorable."

"Thank you. I put forth my best effort." Garret laughed.

"I'm sure you did." I laughed nervously not knowing what to say.

They laughed and walked off to watch Emmett and Jasper throwing there kids in the ball pit.

"They're our cousins." Edward said.

"Mmm." I said. "Was that your girlfriend?" I blurted. Fuckin' useless brain to mouth filter.

"Who?" Edward asked looking around.

"The blonde you were cozying up to."

"Who, Tanya?" He asked with amusement. "Aww, are you jealous?"

"What? No." I lied. "It would have been nice to know you had a girlfriend. I mean you could have told me, oh I don't know, maybe…while I had your dick in my mouth."

Edward choked on his drink he was drinking and laughed. "Easy there kitten." He said while he wiped the soda off his chin. "First off you're so cute when you're jealous. And second, Tanya is my cousin. That big guy that is rubbing her stomach and sucking on her neck is her husband. She was telling me what it was like being pregnant. Not that I would ever personally know."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, like you would ever know. How weird is that? Only girls can get pregnant. Guys can't. Wrong parts." I rambled stupidly.

"Yeah, um…okay. Awkward. I'm going to go play." He said as he ran to find the other guys.

"Why have you been acting so weird?" Alice asked coming up behind me.

"What? I haven't been." I said as I walked away from them as they giggled at my retreating back. _Bitches._

I wandered around watching the few kids they were here, playing games. I was silently freaking out being around these kids. They were all cute, but I definitely didn't want one of my own. Not now anyways, when I am older yes, but not now. Hell, I just started college.

"Hey, sweetie." Renee said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I thought these places were usually packed?"

"They are but Carlisle and I rented the whole place so that it wouldn't be packed." Esme answered. "And we try to keep my boys away from unsuspecting strangers." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Mom."

We all looked around for what child was talking, but couldn't find anyone.

"Mom." They whispered again. "Mom, I'm stuck."

We all looked up to see Emmett sitting in one of the climbing tubes in the weird maze of tunnels.

"Emmett Cullen, what the hell are you doing up there?" Esme hissed. "Your to big to be up there."

"Well, obviously seeing how I'm stuck. Help me."

"Edward, Jasper." Esme called. They came running over and Esme pointed up to where Emmett was scrunched up in the tube. "Get him out of there before we get thrown out."

"How the hell did you get your big ass in there?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't easy." Emmett said.

Edward went up one side of the tubes while Jasper went up the other side. Edward pushed while Jasper pulled. It took some time but they finally got him out.

"Don't do that again, Emmett." Esme said while Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

After about another hour of playing and watching Edward, Emmett, and Jasper act like the biggest kids anyone had ever seen, Chucky E. Cheese came out carrying the birthday cake.

Emmett who was standing holding Riley started backing away slowly. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"That thing is creepy." He said as he kept walking backwards slowly.

"Why is it creepy?" I laughed.

"It's a giant rat in clothes!" He practically screamed. Riley was laughing at him.

"Oh, my God, Emmett. Grow a pair." Esme said as she pulled Riley out of Emmett's arms. "I'm never getting grandkids from that one." She mumbled.

We all laughed at Emmett while his eyes stayed glue to the giant rat.

The rest of the party went smoothly as soon as Chucky E. Cheese left and Emmett was free to play again. The games were actually pretty fun even though they were designed for children. And I personally think that the ball pit is the best thing ever invented.

We turned in all of our tickets for prizes, which we gave to the little kids except for the stuffed doll of Chuck E. Cheese, which I gave to Emmett. He wasn't happy, and threw it at me.

Edward and jasper both lost a sock and Emmett lost his wallet. After finding the wallet, we gave up on the socks and headed home. I decided that once I had kids of my own I would definitely be coming back here. Hopefully the having kid's part wasn't anytime soon.

The house smelled great as all the women where in the kitchen making Thanksgiving dinner. Alice, Rose, and I all tried to help with the cooking but Esme and Renee said that we were still young enough to enjoy the sitting back and relaxing part. According to Esme we would all be married soon enough and making our own family dinners. I wanted to just roll my eyes at that.

We sat in the living room watching the Thanksgiving Day parade with the kids until the guys took over the TV to watch football. That was when we decided we could help and set the table. Anything to get away from guys screaming the TV set, we up for.

There was a small table for the kids next to the table for the adults. Esme said she wasn't sure which table Emmett should sit at.

Once Esme announced dinner was ready all the guys came running as if they have never eaten before.

"Everything smells great, ladies." Carlisle said as he sat down.

"Yes, you sure have out done yourselves." Charlie said as he sat next to Renee.

"That's a huge turkey. I'm a breast man, and I'm pleased." Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be a pig." Esme chastised him.

"We should go around and say what we are thankful for?" Esme said as everyone started eating.

"Ugh…" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all groaned in unison.

"Oh quit. You use to love doing that when you were younger." Esme said. "I will go first. I am thankful to be able to spend the holidays with my family and friends."

"I am thankful everybody is here and healthy." Carlisle said.

Tanya and her husband said that they were thankful to finally get pregnant and that the baby was growing healthy. Kate and Garret said they were thankful that there twins were happy and healthy. All of the older people, whose name I still wasn't sure of, were thankful for the normal heath, happiness, family, and friends.

"I am thankful for true love." Rosalie smiled at Emmett.

"I am thankful for birth control." Emmett said. "It's life's miracle that prevents life's miracle."

Rose smacked Emmett and Esme growled at him.

"I am thankful for Alice. The most beautiful women I have ever had the privilege to have in my life." Jasper said looking in to Alice's eyes.

"I'm thankful for southern accents." Alice said. "Damn that's sexy." We all laughed as she mumbled the last part.

"Umm…can I steal the birth control one?" Edward asked. Esme growled again. He wouldn't be making that joke if he knew what I was worrying about. "I am thankful for friendly bets with my brothers." He winked at me while I scowled at him. "Sometime's some good does come from them." He said while looking at his brothers.

"I am thankful that our kids are getting so close." Renee said smiling hugely at me and Edward. I noticed Esme was smiling just the same. _What the hell?_

"Umm…I don't really know. I guess I'm thankful I get to go to school with my best friends." I said.

The rest of dinner went be without incident except the occasional joke from Emmett about his turkey breast. After dinner and dessert Alice, Rosalie, and I were sitting on the front porch, while Emmett and Jasper grabbed all of there stuff to head to Forks to visit there parents.

"So what is really going on with you?" Alice asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ever since the camping trip you have been acting weird. And you have been avoiding Edward like the plague." Rosalie laughed.

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"Oh, c'mon you can tell us. Is this about the missed birth control? I'm sure it's fine." Rose said dismissively with the wave of her hand.

"I'm late." I blurted.

"What?' The both asked at the same time.

"I'm late." I said again. "It's only two days. But I have never been late, ever." I said starting to panic.

"It's probably just stress." Rose said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Never! _Never_ been late."

"Should we tell her?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Okay…umm…you didn't have sex with Edward." Alice said. I just stared at them not understanding.

"After you guys woke us up you went into your tent and we could hear you." Rose explained. "You got pretty heated but Edward…was…to drunk to get it up and keep it up."

"So no sex?" I asked.

"Nope." Alice said popping the p. "But you both tried like hell." She laughed.

"Oh thank god." I sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, we thought with as much fun as the two of you have been having messing with each other, we thought we have a little fun of our own and let you sweat it out a bit." Rose said. "And, it has been fun for us." They laughed.

"You do realize that now I'm going to have to take this out on Edward, right?"

"Oh, Bella. Why?" Alice whined.

"I have been stressing about this for almost a month. And I think now its Edward's turn." I smiled as I was working out my newest scheme in my head.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, the real fun is going to start! Until then Review and tell me what you are thinking.**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Late

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to favorites and put it on alert. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review after you have read it!**

**Chapter 17: I'm Late**

**BPOV**

After Rosalie and Alice left, I went up to Edwards bedroom and flopped down on his couch and was absentmindedly skimming through the channels on his TV. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice and Rose had told me.

I could only hope that they were not joking about me and Edward not being together physically. I hated that I couldn't remember for myself. I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Edward enter the room.

I jumped when Edward suddenly clapped his hands in front of my face.

"What the hell were you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked. "I was talking to you and you were off in La La Land."

"Just thinking." I mumbled.

"I noticed. Try not to hurt yourself." Edward laughed.

"Such an ass." I grumbled.

"Well, we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing with you." I stated.

"Oh, come on." He said putting his hands on the back of the couch next to my head and hovered above me. "You know you want to do something with me."

"I would love to. But I'm not on any birth control right now." I said then wished I kind of hadn't had.

"Why?' He asked.

"Oh, you know…it goes by your period…"

I was cut off by Edward pushing himself back off the couch and throwing himself on the bed while plugging his ears and chanting, "La la la. As soon I hear the word period my brain malfunctions." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Fine then, no real fun." He mumbled something about me being boring. "Let's go watch a movie in the living room." He pulled me off the couch before I had a chance to answer him.

I followed him down into the living room and settled onto one of the couches while Edward put in a random movie. After he started the movie he settled on the couch right next to me, even though there were plenty of other places to sit.

I must have fallen asleep right after the movie started because I was awoken by bright flashes. I opened my eyes to find I was laying on Edward and his arms where wrapped around me while he also slept and Renee and Esme were taking our picture.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked groggy.

"You two looked so cute we couldn't resist." Esme answered.

"Yeah, plus your going to want these pictures to show your children someday." Renee added.

"Why would I want to show my kids pictures of me with a guy who's not there father?" I asked. Edward squeezed me tighter as he moved a little.

They both just giggled and walked out of the room.

"Ignore them. I think there both a little crazy." Edward said. "Let's go finish this little cuddle session in my room."

We both jumped when someone cleared there throat from across the room. Charlie was sitting in the chair across from us. He was glairing at Edward.

"Oh, um…hello, Mr. Swan." Edward mumbled nervously.

"Edward." Charlie answered.

"I was just heading up to my room to go to bed."

"Alone." Charlie growled.

"Yes, sir." Edward practically ran up the stairs.

Charlie and I both started laughing as we heard Edward's door shut. "He's too easy to mess with." Charlie laughed.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"You know Esme and your mother already have your whole wedding planned out right?"

"My wedding to whom?" I questioned confused.

"Cuddle boy, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not marrying Edward." I scoffed.

"Mmhmm"

"Whatever dad. I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up from the couch.

"Alone." He growled.

"Sorry, but that doesn't work on me, dad." I laughed.

"I remember the days when it used to." Charlie reminisced. "You can't blame and old man for trying."

"I am going to sleep in Jasper's room anyways. Goodnight, dad." I said and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Edward kept his hands to himself. He was scared shitless of my father. I didn't understand it but most guys feared Charlie. I found him funny as he was glaring people down.

I managed to keep my secret to myself even though I was so tempted to tell Edward just to watch his reaction. I needed to make sure Rose and Alice were right before I did anything more. I felt kind of bad for planning on making Edward squirm for a little bit, but after the month of worrying I have had, it was only fair.

After we got back onto campus I went to my room and flopped down on the bed sighing a huge sigh of relief. I finally got my period after I took four pregnancy tests, all turning out negative. Taking four might have been a bit much but hell, I'm nineteen and I was scared out of my mind. I say better to go over board then to get just one and it be wrong.

Alice and Rose came barging in the door while I was enjoying the quiet.

"Did you do it?" Alice asked.

"Did he freak?" Rose questioned.

"I didn't tell him yet." I answered.

"Tell who what?" Jacob asked as he walked through the door with Lauren.

"I am going to tell Edward I'm late." I laughed.

"Be-lla?" He whined.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you think that is a little cruel?" Jake asked. "I mean I am usually all for your bitchy ways, but don't you think it is going a little far? Have you even considered his feelings?"

"I think this is great idea!" Lauren said coming to my defense. "Do you have any idea how many girls he has fucked and forgotten? He deserves some payback."

"See." I said as I waved my hand towards Lauren.

"I think it's a bad idea too." Alice chimed in. "I think there's feelings on both of your parts that you're going to ruin."

"I do not have feelings for Edward." I scoffed.

Jake raised an eyebrow and I glared at him in warning.

"Whatever, Bella. I'm just stating now that I think you're playing with fire." He said.

"Well, I like it hot." I joked.

"Oh Jacob, leave her be." Emmett said as he came through the door. He threw his arm around my shoulders as he sat down on the bed next to me. "I think it could be fun to watch Edward freak out."

"Yeah, he thinks he's the ultimate jokester. Let's see him top this one." Jasper laughed while Alice growled at him. I smiled widely at all of them. In the morning my plan would start.

I woke up in the morning later then I had panned on. I took a quick shower, dressed, grabbed my books for class and headed to see Edward before I went to class.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on Edward's door. I waited for a second after I knocked and Jacob answered. _Great._

"Last chance, Bella. Don't do this." Jake whispered.

"Go to class Debby Downer." I said shoving him out of the doorway.

"I still think it is going to come back to bite you in the ass." He said in my ear as he passed me.

I ignored him and walked into there room. I closed the door and saw Edward shoving his books into his bag. "Oh, hey Bella." He greeted me once he saw me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm late." I blurted.

"Me too. I fucking over slept." He said while he finished up shoving his books in his bag.

"No. I mean I'm _late_." I was trying to bite back my laugh as he agreed with me.

"Well, then hurry and maybe you will make it." He said looking confused. Good God he's dense.

I sighed and let my head fall backwards. "You are not making this easy for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it to you. You said your brain malfunctions when you hear the word period." I said then looked at him pointedly.

His face lost all emotion and he looked suddenly pale and looked like he was about to throw up. Bingo! Now he get's it.

**EPOV**

What the fuck did she just say?

"Okay, well now I have to get to class." She said and turned for the door.

"What...um, okay, uh…no…wait!" I rambled.

"Yes?" She turned back slightly.

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" I asked once I could think again.

"No. I'm just saying I'm late."

"So, you could be? You have to help me out. I'm a guy; I don't know anything about this shit."

"I am saying I am late. And basically that is all I know. So now you are caught up." She said looking amused, which was pissing me off. "Now I really have to go to class, before I'm late for that too."

With that she was flying out the door. I was left just staring at the door dumbstruck. What the hell was I suppose to do now? I know one thing for sure. I am never drinking again.

"How you doing there daddy?" Emmett laughed when I walked into there room after school was done for the day.

"Unless you want to die today I would not ever call me that again." I growled. It fucking figures they already know.

"This is your own doing." He laughed. "Don't you carry condoms with you?"

"Yes asshole, but I was so drunk I don't remember anything from that night."

"What are you going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"I don't even know what I am supposed to do." I answered. "The weird thing is, is Bella seamed like it was more funny then a serious issue."

"Girls are weird." Emmett said. Rose who was sitting next to him slapped him upside the head.

"How is she not freaking out?" I asked Rose.

She shrugged and said, "I know she was at first."

The next two weeks went buy slowly. Every time I would see Bella I would ask her if she found anything out yet and she would basically blow off the question. She wouldn't give me a definite answer.

Once I went to the park to watch parents with there children. I thought maybe if I saw fathers playing with there babies it might make me realize I wanted a baby myself.

That didn't work at all. I just felt like a weird stalking pervert. And every time I saw a baby I didn't get that "I want to be a daddy" feeling. I still feel like a twenty year old freaking out at the prospect of my whole life changing without my permission.

I was sitting at my desk reading a couple of book I had bought. Jacob was lying on his bed doing homework. I was skimming through the pages of the book just becoming more and more grossed out.

"Holy fuck. There is a mucus plug? That doesn't sound normal." I said out loud to myself, gagging at the thought and the mental image that came along with it.

"What the fuck are you reading?" Jake asked.

"Pregnancy books. This shit is just gross. I am so glad I am not a woman."

"Why are you reading it?" He questioned.

"Bella is pretty much ignoring me and I wanted to know what she is going through so I figured I would just read about it."

"Did Bella tell you out right that she is pregnant?" He asked.

"All she has said is that she is late. And that was two damn weeks ago. Every time I ask her about it she just says she doesn't know anything."

Jacob sighed and ran his hands over his face while he sat up in the edge of his bed. "You know Bella is my best friend and I love her to death, but she is doing something I told her I don't agree with."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bella never had sex." He blurted.

I paused for a minute trying to get my brain to function. "We didn't have sex?"

"No. You tried but…you couldn't get it up in your drunken condition."

"So that means it's not my baby." I said.

"There is no baby." He answered.

"Oh, Jesus." I sighed. "I don't know what is bothering me more, the fact that I thought I was going to have a baby or the fact that I couldn't get it up."

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes. "Look I am only telling you because I thought you should know the truth before you became excited about the idea of having a baby. I told Bella she was playing with fire and not to do it."

I grew a mischievous smile and said, "Well, my motto has always been fight fire with fire."

"Oooh, damn it. No, no, no. I didn't tell you so that you could mess with her."

"A little revenge never hurt anybody." I laughed.

"It's going to. It's obvious you guys like each other. Don't do this." Jake pleaded.

"I don't think Bella is capable of liking someone. And she started this. I'm just going to end it."

"Well, I have done my good deed and now I am out of it. Good luck to you both."

"Thanks. She is going to need it." I laughed.

Jake sighed and threw himself back on the bed.

"Who all knows about this?" I asked.

"Everyone." He stated.

"Everyone? Even my brothers?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. Them and Lauren were with Bella. Me and Alice told her not to not to do it. And Rose never really gave an opinion."

"Well I will have to deal with them after I deal with Bella. She's going to learn who the master of this game is."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. For everyone who thought Bella was being too much of a bitch, the next chapter is for you. Edward is going to have his revenge! This story has a few more chapters then it is going to be wrapped up. Thank you to everyone who has been following along with me. The next update will be up within the week. Leave a review, I read and love all of them!**

**I have started a new story. It is called, Doorstep Bundle. **

**Summery: Edward the perpetual bachelor, was loving his single life until one day a child he didn't know he had, was left on his door step. Not knowing what to do with a baby, Edward recruit's his neighbor, Bella's, help. Once he realizes that the baby brings Bella, who didn't want to be with him, closer to him he uses it to his advantage. Sexward is now being forced to be a stay at home dadward.**

**Go check that out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge is a bitch!

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight or its characters. As much as I wish I owned the Twilight hunks…I don't.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so delayed, I have been busy with my kids field trips and I have been watching Twitter all weekend to see the LA convention with our favorite Twilight people. It was the next best thing to actually being there…lol.**

**Here is the moment everyone has been waiting for. Edward's revenge on Bella. Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 18: Revenge is a bitch!**

**BPOV**

I was still trying to avoid Edward after I had told him I was late. I thought I would just give him a few days to freak out then I would tell him I got my period and that he was off the hook. I technically didn't lie to him. I really was late. And every time he came right out and asked if I was pregnant, I just evaded the question.

Alice told me every damn time she saw me how I was making a mistake. I don't believe that to be true at all. Women have to deal with this kind of fear all the time, and guys never have to worry about anything. Men can just have sex and be on there merry way. Therefore, I think paying back at least one guy is fair.

Jacob told me how he would warn me only once that what I was doing was wrong and then he wouldn't say anything again. He was true to his word, to a point. He didn't say anything else to me but every time I saw him, I could read it in his eyes what he wanted to say. That was probably my biggest regret, seeing my best friend so disappointed in me.

"Are you going tonight?" Lauren asked ripping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I answered. Everyone was going to a party off campus tonight for a pre-Christmas party. They wanted to celebrate now before everyone went home for the holidays. Really, it was just an excuse to drink.

"I think just about everyone we know is going." Lauren commented while pulling her skintight dress out of the closet.

I chose just go with a comfortable pair of jeans and a hoodie thrown over a t-shirt to wear. I wasn't dressing to impress. All I really wanted was a damn drink. Anything alcohol would work.

After Lauren was dressed and ready, I opted to ride with her Jake, and avoiding waiting for Alice and Rose to get ready, and effectively avoiding the whole awkward Edward situation.

I don't know whose house this party was at bit it was huge. There had to be over a hundred college kids inside and around the front and back yards. I lost Jake and Lauren after they hit the dance floor. I did not want to watch them grinding on each other. I walked out back of the house and sat on a stool next to an outdoor grill and island bar, over looking a huge pool.

I ducked down slightly when I saw Edward and the rest of our friends walk by the door leading to the back yard.

"Are you hiding from someone?" I heard someone close ask. I looked up to see a tall blonde guy with piercing blue eyes.

_Well, hello there Mr. Yummy. _I thought to myself as I straightened back up.

"Maybe from a jealous boyfriend? Crazy ex-husband?" He laughed.

"Close. Annoying friends." I laughed with him.

"Well, I can protect you." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm James."

"Bella." I said taking his hand. "Thank you for the protection."

_You can protect me in a locked bedroom, a closet, against a wall. Hell, I'm not picky._

"How about a drink?" He asked with a sexy smile.

"Love one."

"Don't move. I will be right back." He walked back into the house while I watched his ass as he walked away. He looked back over his shoulder and caught me staring at his ass. Oops.

I watched the people around the pool while I waited for James to return. I was hoping someone would get drunk enough to trip and fall in. That would be comical.

"Here you go." James said handing me a cup filled with I have no idea what. However, it smelled like alcohol so I was happy.

"So tell me about yourself Bella.' He said as I raised the glass to my lips.

I lowered the glass and said, "There isn't really much to tell."

"As long as you're single, I'm happy. I can make up the rest." He laughed.

"Definitely single." I winked raising the glass back to my lips. Before the liquid reached my lips, the cup was suddenly pulled from my hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked looking completely frantic and angry.

"I was going to quench my thirst." I said slowly as I reached for my cup.

Edward smelled the cup and said, "Bella, this is alcohol. You can't drink." My eyes grew large as he dumped the contents of the cup onto the ground.

"Cullen," James seethed, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Bella can't drink."

"The hell I can't. Now go get me another drink." I said angrily.

"Bella, you know your not suppose to be drinking." Edward whispered.

"What is she on the twelve steps? Isn't she a little young for that?" James asked with amusement.

"No. If you must know, James. Bella is pregnant with my baby." Edward blurted.

"What?" I screeched. He did not just fucking say that!

"Is that true?" James asked as his face went pale.

I shook my head no as Edward said, "Yes. That is why she can't drink."

"I am not pregnant." I said to James. Just to contradict me, Edward wrapped one arm around my shoulder's and rubbed my stomach with his free hand. James' eyes went as wide as saucers.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't deal with baby-mamma-drama. It was nice to meet you though." Then to my disappointment, he walked away.

I turned to Edward, ready to kill him. I guess now as a good a time as any to tell him. He wasn't going to be happy, but oh, well.

"I'm not pregnant." I giggled nervously. "We never even had sex."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be ridiculous. You just want to drink. Jesus, Bella. You haven't even had the kid yet and you're already a poor mother."

My jaw about hit the ground at what he said. I was left speechless as he walked off. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "No drinking."

I tell him the truth and he doesn't even believe me? He thinks I'm saying I'm not pregnant just so that I can drink? Well, fuck him. He's not my damn father.

I found Alice and Rosalie in the living room and sat down next to them.

"What wrong with you?" Rosalie asked.

"I told Edward the truth and he didn't believe me." I sighed.

"The truth about the pregnancy thing?" Alice asked amazed.

"Yes. He thinks I just want to drink and I'm lying." I picked up Alice's beer and said, "He can't stop me though."

Suddenly the beer was knocked out of my hand and spilled all over my shirt and pants.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I stood up wiping the beer from my clothes.

"I told you, no drinking." Edward chuckled as he took a drink from his own beer.

I sulked on the couch for over an hour as Edward pounded back beer after beer. Every time I would try to drink one he would take it from me drink it himself.

Edward seemed to be getting a little tipsy, as he started stumbling and talking about singing karaoke. I was praying he wouldn't. Within the half hour, he was taking the microphone and getting ready to sing.

_Having my baby,What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,_Bella's_ having my baby,What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

He did not just say Bella! Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically on the couch across from me.

_I can see it, your face glowing, _Except the pissed off part of you that wants a beer._I can see it in your eyes ´m happy you know itThat your,Having my baby _Bella Swan_You're the woman I love, _well not really because we hate each other _& I love what it's doing to you,_Bella's_ Having my baby,You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you, _And it's not beer going through you_The need inside you, I see it showing, _You are definitely getting bigger_Oh the seed inside you, _my special Cullen seed _Baby do you feel it growing, Are you happy you know it, _clap your hands

Oh, my God, this is a nightmare. I wish he would stop saying my name. Everyone kept turning to look at me every time he said my name. Emmett and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor with laughter now. Alice and Rose were watching Edward with wide eyes and open mouths.

_I'm a man not in love and I love what it's doing to me,_Bella's_ Having my baby,I'm a man _not_ in love and I love what it's going through me,_And_ you _Bella Swan _are having my baby,I'm a man _not_ in love, and I love what it's doing to me,_Bella's_ Having my baby,What a lovely way of saying how much you _**tolerate**_ me,_Bella Swan _is Having my baby._

Emmett and Jasper were up on there feet shouting there praise to Edward and his 'special Cullen seed'. I was praying that the floor would open me up and swallow me whole as Edward finished up his damn song.

"Hey," Edward said after he finished his song, "did you all know Bella is going to have my baby?" Well they do now asstard.

Edward came over laughing as he plopped down next to me on the couch. "Did you like my song?" He asked.

"No, not really. And I am not getting bigger!"

"You are and it's alright. It's a natural and part of the process of creating a baby."

"Whatever. I am not pregnant. I was joking with you. You will realize that soon enough." I sighed.

"Okay, love. Whatever you say." He said amused.

I rode back to the dorms with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose because I couldn't find Jacob and Lauren anywhere.

I went to my room as everyone broke away in couples and went to there rooms. I opened the door to my room and heard, "Give me that man meat!" All I saw was ass and ankles in the air. I quickly shut the door and tried to rub my eyes to get that image out of my mind.

I walked to Alice and Rosalie's door and knocked. They would let me crash with them tonight.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said poking her out of the door. "What's up?"

"I need to crash with you. Jake and Lauren are going at it in my room." I explained.

"Umm…I totally would…but, uh…" She rambled nervously. I pushed the door open slightly to see Jasper standing in the middle of the room with his back to door wearing nothing but a pair of ass-less chaps.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Have fun cowboy," as I walked away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sure Rose and Emmett will let you stay with them." She yelled after me.

"It's alright." I said waving her off. I didn't even want to begin to think about what Rose and Emmett were doing.

I walked down and slowly stopped in front of where I didn't want to go. I knocked hesitantly and waited.

"Are you having sex in here?" I asked Edward as he opened the door.

He turned and looked behind him into the room then back to me and said, "Not to my knowledge."

"Good. I need a place to sleep and everybody in this damn building seems to be having sex." I said as I walked past him into his room. I sat down on Jake's bed and inwardly cringed as I took in all the baby books on the stand next to Edward's bed.

I think it is safe to say that this was definitely one of my worst ideas. I should have just kept my scare to myself. And I really hated to admit that I was wrong and that Jacob was right. He was going to have a field day with that one.

**EPOV**

"So should we do what all the cool kids are doing, and have sex too?" I asked amused.

"No, thanks." She rolled her eyes and fell back on Jacob's bed. "I would be having sex if you hadn't cock blocked me."

"With who?" I asked.

"That blonde guy." She said. "What was his name?"

"James?" I growled seeing red.

"Yeah that's it.

"You should be thanking me. James has a wicked temper and his _girlfriend_ is wild and evil." I explained.

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't know thanks to you." She looked again towards my nightstand.

I saw her face when she saw all the baby books. I haven't read any of them since Jake told me the truth. I kept them just on the off chance that Bella would see them. Seeing the look on her face when she saw them, my plan I hadn't planned on was her coming clean with me earlier. However, I wasn't ready to let her off the hook just yet. That just wouldn't work for me at all. So instead, I acted drunk to give me a reason to keep knocking her beer out of hand.

Singing karaoke was a spur of the moment decision. I think it went well, and the horrified look on her face was priceless. Embarrassment is an evil bitch sometimes.

I flopped down on my bed and picked up one of the books and skimmed threw it.

"I think we should start thinking about names." I said.

"Names of what?" Bella asked confused.

"For you baby, silly." I laughed.

Bella groaned and rolled on her side facing away from me. I smiled to myself.

"I really like the name Gidget." I was trying not to laugh as she sighed and mumbled Gidget.

"Oh wait! What if we have twins? One of each. We could name then Mickey and Minnie."

"I am not having one let alone two. And if I were having kids I wouldn't name them after giant talking rodents." She huffed in anger.

"Oh, oh, oh," I started, ignoring her comment, "maybe you will be like that octo-mom chick and have eight at a time. You can just open up your legs and they can walk out like a parade of little people."

She rolled over to look at me and growled. "I. Am. Not. Pregnant."

"Do you think your vagina will go back to normal after that?" I wondered out loud. "Because that would be like a one time ride if it didn't. Who the hell want to have sex with someone that you could fall into?"

"Gah! I am not having one kid, or two, and definitely not eight!" She rolled over and threw the pillow over her head. I turned the light out and laid down laughing to myself.

I woke up in the morning before Bella woke up. I dressed quietly and snuck out of the room without waking her up.

I hopped into my Volvo and drove into town. I stopped at a flower shop and went inside.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked from behind the counter.

I couldn't contain the huge smile that was taking up my whole face as I said, "Yes. I need tons of balloons. I am having a very special baby shower."

**BPOV**

I was woken up to Alice and Rosalie running into to bedroom screaming for me to wake up.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked groggily.

"You need to get up. Like now!" Alice said impatiently.

"I would if you would tell me what the hell is going on." I said.

It appears that Edward is setting up a baby shower for you in the common room." Rose answered. "And he's inviting everybody."

"What!" I shrieked jumping up off the bed. I throw my shoes on and ran out the door behind Alice and Rosalie.

We ran into the common room and I stopped dead when I saw the whole room covered in pink and blue balloons. There was a large cake with baby booties on it and a banner that said 'Congratulations Bella'. The room was full of students that looked confused. _Yeah, join the club_.

"I would just like to say I told you so." Jacob said he walked by me. I glared at him. He smiled hugely. Smug bastard.

"Congrats, Bella." Emmett said as he came up to me.

"Emmett, you know it was a joke. Why didn't you stop him from doing this?" I asked franticly.

"Because I didn't know he was doing this until about ten minutes ago. And I wouldn't have stopped him anyways because this is fucking awesome." Emmett laughed. "This is epic!"

"Hey, there's our guest of honor." Edward yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Edward? What is this?" I whispered when he came up next to me.

"What does it look like? This is one of your baby showers."

"One?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. I called and told my mom that we are having a baby and your mom was there too and after they both stopped screaming slash cheering they started planning a huge baby shower."

I think I stopped breathing.

"There baby shower will be much bigger then this. Hundreds of friends and family invited. Tons of gifts. However, I wanted to do something for you myself. I hope you like it." He smiled showing off all of his damn teeth that I wanted to knock out of his head.

"You…told…my mother?" I asked.

"Yes, she's very excited."

Oh, shit. This went much further then I had planned. I couldn't breath. My mother knows. My dad is going to kill me. NO, he's going to kill Edward. "I need to sit down." I said.

Edward led me over to a chair that was next to the table that the cake was sitting on. I sat down and tried breathing deeply hoping not to pass out.

"Presents." Edward sang as he handed me a gift bag. "I didn't have time to get much but I hope you like it just the same."

"Edward, we need to talk." I said so only he could hear me.

"We can talk later." He said. "Open it."

I sighed and opened the bag. I pulled out a tiny shirt that said 'Future UW student'. The next shirt said 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my Daddy'. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he smiled and winked. So full of himself. The last shirt was a plain white t-shirt that had been written on with a black magic marker. It said 'My mom is a lying Bitch!'.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You thought you could trick the master? Better luck next time."

I threw the bag down and stormed out of the room. I was halfway down the hallway when Edward caught my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"Are you done fucking with me now?" He growled.

"I wasn't fucking with you." I said trying to pull my arm free from his grip.

"Don't give me that shit." He said.

"Yeah well at least I didn't tell the whole school. You did that to me you asshole!" I screamed.

"Haven't you ever heard revenge is a bitch?" He yelled as he shoved me into the wall. "Are we almost done with this game, Bella?"

"Yes." I croaked.

"Good." He said. Before I could blink, he leaned forward and crashed his lips into mine. I was stunned for a second before I started kissing him back. He ran his hands down my arms and grabbed onto my hips, holding me tightly. I wound my fingers in his hair as our lips molded against each other's.

Edward ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips to grant him access. I sucked on his tongue as it entered my mouth and he moaned while he bit down lightly on my bottom lip. Edward grabbed into my ass hard and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed me harder into the wall grinding his impressive erection where I desperately wanted it.

Edward pulled his head away for a much-needed breath. I let my head fall back against the wall and closed my eyes. Just as Edward started sucking my neck just under my ear, someone cleared there throat next to us.

We both looked up to see Jasper and Emmett standing there.

"That looks like it tastes good." Emmett said trying to hide a smile and Jasper snorted.

"Go away." Edward growled.

"No. We came to tell you mom just called." Jasper said.

I shifted uncomfortably and put my feet back on the floor. "You didn't…really tell our moms did you?" I asked nervously.

"No." Edward laughed. "That was just to watch you squirm, which worked wonderfully."

"Anyways." Emmett said. "We are on our own for Christmas because they are going to Turkey."

"Turkey?" Edward asked confused.

"No. you dip shit. She said she was cooking a turkey. They are going to _Paris_ for Christmas with Charlie and Renee." Jasper said rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Oh, well turkey sounds good right about now. I am hungry." Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

"You know what that means, right?" Jasper said excitedly to Edward ignoring Emmett's hunger.

"We are going to Canada!" Edward shouted giving Jasper a high-five.

"Canada?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. We can legally drink and gamble there." Edward said. "Every year we want to go for New Years Eve but Esme blocks us saying we need to spend the holidays with family."

"Yeah." Emmett said. "But this year were free!"

**A/N: I have to say a big thank you to everyone who has left reviews, and put this story on alert and in there favorites. And to those who have put me on there favorites list and alerts. I think that is the biggest compliment. **

**Leave a review; let me know if you think Edward got Bella back to your liking.**

**If you haven't already, go check out my new story, Doorstep Bundle.**


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas Bowling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I am so, so sorry thins chapter took me forever to write and post. I have been with a serious case of writer's block. However, I seem to be all better now. I promise not go so long without an update again. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Christmas bowling**

**BPOV**

"Yeah, mom I know." I said to Renee. "Jasper told us about Carlisle and Esme's plans." Renee called to inform me of her and Charlie going on vacation over Christmas with Carlisle and Esme.

"_Are you sure you are alright with this?"_

"Yeah, mom. Go have fun. I will fine and just hang out with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." I wasn't sure if I could, or even wanted to hang out with the boys over the holidays. I knew the excuse would at least put my mother's worries to rest.

"_I'm sure that will be fun. They really are good boys."_ Renee gushed.

"Yup…good boys." I said as I looked around the room at was left of the spur of the moment baby shower Edward had thrown. How everything went from a bet to trying to outdo each other in stupid stunts was beyond me.

"_Esme said that the boys are going to Canada. I think it sounds fun."_ I agreed with her even though I had no idea if I was going with them or not. If anything, I could go home with Alice and Rosalie.

After saying my goodbye to Renee, I set out to cleaning up the mess that had been left. I was cleaning up the plates around the room when Alice came running into the room with Jasper in tow.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly as she bounced in front of me. "I called my mom and Rosalie and I are allowed to spend the break with the guys."

"You're coming with us, right?" Jasper asked.

"I guess if everyone else is going, I might as well." I answered.

"Yay!" Alice cheered then ran back out of the room, dragging Jasper behind her.

I went back to cleaning up the room. Who knew people could make such a mess at a fake baby shower? As I cleaned up, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the impromptu make out session I had with Edward in the hallway. As enjoyable as it was, I was grateful that it was interrupted. Edward is definitely hot, I couldn't deny that. However, I couldn't trust him, and trust is a huge thing I needed to have in someone. I would just chalk up the make out session to the heat of the moment, and put it behind me.

Apparently, that wasn't the plan for everyone.

"Can we talk?" Edward said from behind me. I took a deep breath and braced myself before I turned to look at him.

"Here to help me?" I asked. "This was your party after all."

"No, this party was for you and our un-conceived child." He laughed as he started picking things up.

I snorted and moved to clean off the table. I held my breath hoping he had forgotten his question. Not my lucky day as he asked again.

"So, can we talk?" He asked nervously. "About what happened?"

"I lied to you, you lied to me, you threw me a fake baby shower, blah blah blah. Let's forget it and move on." I said waving my hand to dismiss it.

"I would like that too, but that's not I'm talking about." He took a deep breath. "I was talking about our kiss."

I took a shaky breath, not really knowing what to say. I opened my mouth a few times and then finally found my voice. "It was a mistake. We were just caught up in the moment. We can forget it ever happened."

Edward looked like I had slapped him across the face. "I don't want to forget it ever happened. You really think it was a mistake?"

"After everything we have done to each other…yes, I think it was a mistake." I said quietly.

"No." Edward said grabbing my hands. "Let's not forget it. Let's forget the rest of it and move on. Go out with me!"

"What?" I asked.

"Go out with me." He said staring into my eyes. "On a date."

I shook my head and laughed. "No." I pulled my hands from his and stared cleaning up again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Edward, be serious."

"I am being very serious." He said stepping closer to me. "Let me take you out on a real date. I at least owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything. And I think going out is a bad idea." I said as I backed away from him and practically sprinted from the room.

"Bella…" He shouted after me.

I slowed down once I got into the hallway and realized he wasn't going to follow me. There I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing next to the door. They curled into each other's arms, maybe hoping I wouldn't see them. Who knew what the hell they were thinking.

"When are they going to learn?" I hear Rosalie whisper.

"Poor kids. I'm sure they will figure it out some day." Emmett whispered back. I didn't care what the hell they were talking about. Instead of asking, I went to my room.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before Alice came barging into the room screeching. I sighed and threw the pillow over my head.

"What the hell, Bella?" She yelled as she ripped the pillow off my face.

"It's nice to see you too Alice." I said.

"What is this I hear that Edward asked you out and you said no?" Her voice was getting louder and higher in pitch.

"I'm sorry Alice. Could you say that just a little bit louder? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Ugh!" She screamed. "Stop being a bitch and answer me."

"Yes, I said no." I sighed.

"Why?" She stressed.

"Because I did."

"Why?" She stressed again.

"Because I can't trust him." I sighed.

"I swear to god, Bella, if I have to say 'why' one more time, I am going to snap."

Seeing Alice trying desperately to not lose her cool was comical. I was expecting her head to spin around at any minute and for her to spit pea soup everywhere. The thought made me giggle and Alice glared at me only making the image just that much funnier.

"Stop laughing and answer me." She growled.

I sobered up from my laughter and sat up to look at her. "Look, Alice. I was a bet to him. His whole goal was to fuck me and forget me. I don't trust him. I can't go out on a date with someone I don't trust."

"Let him earn your trust." Alice said. "Just like you have to earn his. You both wronged each other."

"Yeah, exactly. Not a good start." I said then thought I would change tactics. "What if Jasper hadn't told you about the bet?"

"Jasper wouldn't have not told me."

"He has done it before." I said exasperated.

"Yes, your right he has." Alice said.

"Then how can you trust him?" I said throwing up my hands.

"Because he told me all about it. Did you know Angela was his first target?" She asked. I shook my head and she continued. "He told her all about the bet and then introduced her to Ben. That is why I can trust Jasper."

"Well, Jasper is completely opposite of Edward." I said. "Edward had no intentions of telling me. He was trying to finish it and move on."

"That is where you're wrong. Edward was still trying to get close to you after the bet was over. Why do you think we never told you that the bet was over before it even started? Because we all knew, you and Edward would end up together. Now if you would just open your eyes and see it for yourself."

"It's not ever going to happen." I said throwing myself back on my bed.

"It will. I'm confident of that." Standing to leave, Alice turned back to me and said, "He's asking for one date, not your hand in marriage." As she left the room, I heard her mumble 'yet'.

I scoffed at her idea. There was no way in hell I was going out with Edward Cullen let alone marry him.

_**/~/~/~/~/~/**_

After our last class on Friday, the school cleared out. By the end of the weekend, we had the whole dorm to ourselves. We had all booked a flight to Canada the day after Christmas. We planned to spend Christmas in the dorm together then spend New Years Eve in Canada.

To save money we decided we would each buy one thing for person on Christmas. Naturally, Jasper and Alice wanted to buy for each other as Rosalie and Emmett wanted to buy for each other also. Which left Edward and I to exchange gifts.

I spent the whole week wondering what I could get Edward; I had idea what he would want. Every time I asked him what he wanted he just said, "I want you to go out with me." That answer did not help any.

We set up a tiny fake Christmas tree in the common room and spent the day in there. I thought it would be depressing spending the holiday away from my family, but we were actually having fun.

We sat around in our pajamas on Christmas morning opening presents.

Jasper opened his present from Alice and was practically bouncing where he sat. He got a Fender Starcaster Acoustic Guitar. He was tuning it while Alice opened her present.

"Oh my God, Jasper. These are beautiful." Alice held up the Jimmy Choo metallic pony caged heel sandals. They looked like a walking death trap to me. "I love them." She said and kissed Jasper soundly.

"You should. You picked them out." Jasper mumbled making everyone laugh.

Rosalie was next and squealed when she opened the small box that Emmett had handed her. "This is gorgeous." Rose whispered.

"I designed it myself." Emmett beamed.

Rosalie held up the necklace for all to see. The pendant was a simple heart with diamonds down the one side. It was very elegant. It was very Rosalie.

"The best part is that the diamonds can be taken out and replaced with birthstones after we start having kids." Emmett smiled and Rosalie practically pounced on him. Edward cleared his throat so that they would remember they weren't alone.

"Alright." Rosalie said straightening herself up. "Your turn Grizzly Bear." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Rose handed Emmett and large box and he ripped the paper off quickly. His enthusiasm and impatient-ness reminded me of a small child.

"Rose! You are the greatest!" Emmett shouted. Emmett set the box down to grab Rose up in a huge bear hug, hence the nickname I suppose. "Let's play now!" We all looked to see he had gotten a Wii game system and games.

"Bella and Edward have to exchange gifts first." Rose said. "Then you can play."

Emmett threw himself down on the couch and said, "Hurry up."

"I'm kind of nervous about this." I whispered to Edward. "I didn't spend nearly as much money as they all did."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't either." Edward said putting me slightly at ease.

Edward opened his present I got him and smiled huge at me. "Thanks Bella, this is great." I gave him a book off sheet music that he could use while he was composing and a Metronome. I was pleased that he actually did seem happy with it.

I opened my present to see leather bound journals all with my name personalized on them.

"I know you like to write, so I thought these might help." Edward explained.

"No, these are perfect. Thank you Edward." I said.

"Alright!" Emmett boomed. "Let's play!" He jumped up off the couch and started hooking up the Wii with Edward's help. Once they got it all set up they were fighting over who got to play first and what game they were going to play.

The fight ended with the guys deciding they were going to play the boxing game first. First up were Emmett and Edward. They both faced the television as began to box onscreen. I thought someone was going to get hurt with the wide swings Emmett was taking but Edward moved over so that Emmett could have more room with his exuberant game play. Eventually Emmett started jumping up and down when he knocked Edward's player out.

Edward sat down next to me grumbling about Emmett cheating. I laughed at him. Jasper stood and took Edwards place next to Emmett.

"Are you ready to be my next victim?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Are you ready to go down, my over sized friend?" Jasper laughed.

The game started off just the same as Emmett and Edward's game. Emmett was getting more into the game as Jasper proved to be a worthy opponent. Emmett's swings were getting wilder until Emmett went for a huge punch and caught Jasper right in the side of the head sending him sailing off his feet.

"Emmett! What the fuck?" Jasper yelled. "Every damn time! It never fails."

"Jasper, I'm sorry." Emmett apologized while trying to contain a smile. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright you dip shit." Alice ran to get ice for the lump that was already swelling on the side of Jasper's head.

"Well, why were you standing so close to me?" Emmett asked.

"I wasn't." Jasper growled. "Your not suppose to swing like you. Keep your hands in front of you stupid!"

"Well there's no reason for name calling." Emmett mumbled. Jasper growled at him again.

"How about something a little safer?" Rosalie asked. "Hey, we can all play bowling."

We slit up into teams and bowled once Jasper was able to stand without wobbling. The game was going well and Emmett only got hit by the remote once, which I'm pretty sure Jasper did on purpose.

"Come on Alice." Jasper cheered. "We only need five pins to beat Rose and Emmett."

Alice got up to bowl and stood as if she was a professional and took three steps before swinging her arm and releasing the ball with the remote. The only problem was that she was wearing her death trap shoes and she wobbled on the last step, lost her balance, and fell crashing threw the coffee table, successfully killing it.

"Alice, baby, are you alright?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Are my shoes alright?" Alice asked just as frantically.

Edward snorted while I rolled my eyes. Of course, all Alice would worry about would be her shoes. Jasper helped Alice to her feet and she bowled again without moving her feet. She got a gutter ball.

Rosalie was up next. She stood and held the remote in both of her hands then released the remote with one hand and flung it forward with the other hand. While swinging it forward she lost the remote and it shot forward plunging a hole right in the wall next to the TV.

"Holy shit! That was close." Emmett boomed. "Here, let me throw your next ball for you." He said while pulling the remote out of the wall.

Emmett took his stance to bowl and released the remote in the same way Rosalie did and lost control of it sending it crashing straight into the front of the TV.

"Yeah, that was so much better." Rose mumbled.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that game." Edward said as he inspected the shattered screen.

We all walked to our rooms after we cleaned up the mess we had made in the common room. Edward walked with me to my door.

"Minus the mild concussion, broken coffee table, hole in the wall, and shattered TV set, I think it was a pretty good day." Edward laughed.

"I agree."

"Thank you for the sheet music." Edward said. "I will write you a song."

"That would be cool." I laughed not taking him seriously.

We walked to my door and I thanked him again for my present. As I went to open the door, Edward stopped me.

"I had fun today." He smiled slightly.

"Me too."

Edward leaned his head down towards mine as I was backed up against the door. I did not want a repeat of the last situation we got ourselves into in this hallway. Edward closed the distance and slightly brushed his lips across mine sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward whispered pulling his head back slowly to look into my eyes.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered as he turned to walk down the hallway.

I walked into my room in a daze. I lie down on the bed and fell quickly into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an early and long day.

**A/N: I was planning on putting the airplane ride in this chapter, I decided to leave that for the next. I think this one ended in a good place.**

**There is a link to Alice's shoes and Rosalie's necklace on my profile. **

**Leave me some feedback in a review!**


End file.
